When Heroes Fall : Season 3
by Pokiepup
Summary: COMPLETE REPOST. FIRST part in the three part series. Thank you to everyone who has/will Read and Review and to Haku2009 an amazing beta (From chap 20 on) Takes place about two months after 2x22. New Ash, New Fae, New Drama, with greater challanges then ever before.
1. Anthing

**CHAPTER ONE : ANYTHING **

**The Dal**

"Bo..." the succubus halted at the soft plea of her name, but she refused to turn around to face the blond. Her stomach turned as she tried to control the over whelming amount of emotions that were bubbling up inside, the most dominate one being the sense of urgency to bolt out of the back door of the Dal that she had been staring down since this whole situation had begun. "Bo, please..."

"I have to catch Syra-before she causes any more damage." and just like that she was out the door and half way down the alley by now leaving the group behind. Kenzi sitting on the edge of the bar feet dangling over as Hale stood next to her holding her arm in his hands trying to stop the bleeding as Trick stood behind the bar looking for a towel. Dyson stood across from Lauren resting against the pool table for support, his clothes in dismay just as the bar looked, a few minor scrapes and bruises visible. His line of sight dancing between the now slow closing door and the doctor who hesitantly began walking toward exit.

* * *

"Let her go." Dyson let out his tone low, the words almost order this time it was the blond's turn to stop and study the door.

She pushed herself as hard as she could ignoring the pain that resonated in her chest, the hunger that seemed to be ripping through her body as if it was tearing her apart inch by inch, the freezing rain beating down on her skin like thousands of little knifes, the ground beneath her feet slippery causing her to lose her balance more then once, heals not being the best of running shoes, but still she pushed until she couldn't any more. To be honest she wasn't even exactly sure where she was running to, Syra had vanished the second she left the Dal and despite popular belief she was no fool, she understood there was absolutely no chance of catching up with her especially in the middle of the night, in a thunder storm that had taken out half of the city's power not even Dyson in full wolf form with his super speed and tracking ability would, but never the less she couldn't stand to be at the bar for another second or more accurately around her for another second.

True they weren't together she knew that and even if she were ever just for a second life seemed to remind her of that little fun fact and of an even funner one that she would never belong to her not fully. First the night the Ash showed just how deep his control went, then the seemingly never ending bumps in the road from Nadia that now seemed like a walking in a park her death excluded of course and now this. She knew that this wasn't exactly all of Lauren's fault, it had been Trick's idea after all, Dyson and Kenzi who had talked her into persuading Lauren into it but none of these facts meant anything at all at the moment. None of them dulled the pain, the jealously, the fury or the hunger that was rushing over her body causing havoc not only on her body, her thought process but most importantly her sense of control. And a "new" succubus still unsure of her power losing every ounce of control was quite a scary scenario.

* * *

**The Ash's Compound**

"Please I beg you..." Lauren pleaded her voice desperate as she looked into the dark corner of an empty room. "...Bo has ran off in search of Syra she has no idea of what she is going to face, the power that Syra is capable of..."

"Bo is yet to chose sides. She is not of my responsibility. Both of the last Ash's have made the mistake of playing HER game, giving her power over them and we see where that has taken them, yes?" The voice was soft spoken and female, almost sweet even. "Dr. Lewis you have for six years served as great asset to my kind but your debt has been fulfilled...twice now. You are no longer an Allie of the Light Fae, you are none other then another human pet to the very, very indecisive succubus. You should consider yourself lucky I even agreed to take this inconvenience, but as respect to 6 years of service I felt I owed you at least one favor considering just how much you've lost in service." Lauren's heart raced as time passed thoughts of Bo being out there some where alone, scared, hurt, angry all raced through her mind. "Leave me." The doctor paused unable to move as panic set in, flashes of "her" succubus played through her mind in an instant. Every smile, every touch, every hurtful word ever spoken to one another. She let out a sigh as tears began to well in her eyes and reality set in that just like her service her "welcome" was over.

"She may not have chosen a side but she has fought for you time and time again." The blonde finished as turned toward the door, no longer able to hold the tears as they slowly made their way down her checks.

"Dr. Lewis...what exactly is her life worth...to you?"

* * *

**Unknown**

The cool breeze cut through the air as the heavy waves pounded the earth beneath her feet until it was all she could hear drowning out the ringing of her heart in her ears. Cold damp leaves and broken twigs fell of the ledge scratching her face as her hands clawed at the jagged rocks desperate to find grounding with a deep breath she used every ounce of reserve strength she had left and managed to pull herself back to her feet and again she was running through the woods rocks cutting her now bear feet, branches hitting her soon accompanied by cold beads of water as a crack of thunder ripped through the sky. Her shoulder ached as blood ran down her back a gash from her shoulder to the middle of her back, her hands matching, much like the cut on her temple but there was no time to scream, to focus on the pain as she pushed herself to keep running and tried not to look back at the dark figure who was chasing her, the succubus hand griped her side as she forced her legs to keep going. Rain pouring harder now, the air so crisp it hurt to breath, sweat dripped down her brow mixing with the blood the sting of the pain almost as unbearable as the throbbing in her chest.

A feral snarl broke her concentration. 'Don't look. Not close. Can't be close.' She desperately wanted to look behind herself, measure the time she had left, prepare for death. Her body halted when the ground came to an end the drop at least 100 feet, a burst of adrenalin spread through her as she felt the presence grow closer. Instinctively she threw herself over the edge, finally after what felt like hours of falling she hit the water. Her arms flailed in the air, trying to stay afloat and navigate through the mist that covered the river but the quickly the tied proved to much for her and soon a soothing warm feeling went through her body as her arms gave out, slowly she began to vanish under the water.

* * *

**The Ash's Compound**

"Anything."

"Careful with that word Doctor, it may prove to be to much."

"Anything." She repeated this time her voice did not shake as she spoke, she turned around to face the new Ash.

"Dose that include your life?" She asked amused at the scene before herself but yet the strange thing was that even with as amused as she was there had been no sense of mockery in her tone.

"...Anything."

* * *

**Unknown**

The girl was bloody and only half conscious as she pulled herself onto land covered in broken shards of glass, twigs, and rocks opening up the cuts on her hands and stomach. Her jeans were torn, soaking wet, blood stained both her shoes lost some point ago. Her tight black tank covered in tiny slices with one large one just under her left rib cage. She laid on her back for a second taking a deep breath before pushing herself to her feet finding herself yet again standing in the middle of no where surrounded by dozens of trees and just as sudden as everything had happen a high pitched scream cut through, for a second she debated weather or not to run towards it, normally there wouldn't be a thought to it but this time her legs were frozen.

"Impeccable. It's been almost seven-hundred years since someone has came this close to me." Bo turned slowly to face the low and rough voice that had hint of seduction played at every word. The woman looked almost like a feminine version of herself. Long black hair just passing her shoulders, a tight low cut red dress, her lips a matching shade, eyes a deep brown almost black if you didn't know any better, her skin perfectly tanned.

"Well what can I say...I'm impressive."

"Apparently not all that impressive considering two teensy little facts." A grin played at the corner of her lips as she took a few careful steps toward Bo, the succubus would have like to accredit the caution to the fact of her being a threat but at this point she knew better, she was drenched, tired, bruised and covered in blood there was no chance that she posed any threat at this point.

"Teensy? Really where do you get your vocab from, Blues Clues?"

"One-if you were as impressive as you seem to think you are I don't think my little encounter would have went as well as it did with a certain blonde..." Her words trailed as she continued to close the distance to only a couple feet, the grin now a full smile seeing Bo's condition slowly deteriorating in front of her. "...two you would have put a little brain power into this and realized the further out you went the harder it would be for them to find you. Both of your little human pets...well one yours one soon to be mine have no chance of finding you this far out they wouldn't even know where to look." She took a couple more steps, running her finger tip over the cut on Bo's temple causing her to wrench in pain. "And your dog...well no tracks thanks to the rain, and your smell covered by the trees and animals, and well pretty much every disgusting thing out here. Obviously brain power is not a skill your endowed with, huh?"

"Just kill me already cause if I have to listen to you much longer I may do it myself and I gotta strict no suicide policy."

"I aim to please." In a second Bo was flying at least three-hundred feet back as a hand barely landed on her chest. "I promise, her death will be quick..." Just as she hit the ground the other woman was already there picking her up by her throat. "...now what I do to her before that well..." Bo fell to her knees, arms out in front of herself trying to stay up quickly yet unfortunately helped as the back of her head was being pulled back lifting her face up, now looking dead in the eyes of the woman that was about to end everything. "...lets just say I don't have a problem with stamina." Bo could no longer fight her entire body was giving out, her body was so broken she couldn't even determine where the pain was coming from any more. She took a deep breath as she saw the Fae's free hand raise, her vision becoming blurrier by the second until everything had faded to black.


	2. Always Leaving

**CHAPTER TWO : Always Leaving**

**The Ash's Compound**

"I want your life."

"I—Light Fae don't kill humans..." Lauren's voice cracked slightly as her mind began running everything she ever knew about the Fae species and customs desperately trying to remember if there was a such ground for a human's life to be forfeited when they posed no threat nor when they were not their property.

"Not literally, figuratively. I want from you what every Ash has wanted from you. A life of service...devotion, undying...DA-DA-DA all that good stuff."

"...Done..." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath thinking about what she was doing, what she was about to give up yet again something she swore she wouldn't do again not only to herself, but to Bo as well.

"Now, now not so quick Dr. Lewis I know this must seem like a natural thing to you now, new Ash you get a glimpse of freedom and then BAM your taking a knee and pledging you alliance." The doctor opened her eyes hearing the voice grow closer, her breath hitched as she saw a smaller woman dressed in black jeans, a skin tight black shirt covered by a tight black, leather jacket that cut off just beneath her belly button, she stood only a couple feet away now finally emerging from the shadows pitch black eyes peering down into her chocolate colored ones. Her shiny jet black hair tightly pulled back, a stray burgundy strand hung down loosely just barely passing the bottom of the girl's right eye. Her light, silky skin glistened almost as much as her lips as what little light was in the room seemed to hit her just perfectly. Lauren's heart pounded deep in her chest, panic pulsing through her body watching the Ash intently, slowly her heart slowed and face soften, lips slowly parting as she tried to find her voice. The woman tilted her head slightly, eye-brow raised, small smirk coming across her face. ""I unlike my predecessors am honest and up front..." Her face turned cold and flat her once cool smirk fading upon seeing Lauren wasn't even flinching as she continued to take a couple steps closer. "I want you to understand-"

"I understand, now help Bo."

"Doctor I suggest you listen and carefully. I am 750 years old and I plan to make it to 1000 if not past, I will live past my predecessors which means your service will be the remainder of your life. This agreement is not negotiable, I do not become a succubus bodyguard I save her this one time and that is it." With each word her tone became more and more cold every sense of amusement and compassion despairing. "Be aware of the fact that she may not even be in danger...she maybe just off having herself a..." She paused trying to get a read on the doctor's face. "...snack if you will. So all of this will be for nothing..again."

"I understand, plea-" Lauren began to plead knowing just how valuable time was at this point, she wasn't exactly sure just how long she had been there but she knew with every second she wasted the more of a chance there was that Bo was in danger.

"LISTEN. You have given your life twice- both were tricks. Your poor dead girlfriend was cursed so that your skills would be utilized, and the second time to have your servitude continued when in reality she was dead the second she fell into that deep, deep sleep of hers." Her body stiffened and her gaze turned to a glare at the mention of the memories of her dead lover, all of the lies, and the way she was so blatantly used. "Calm down Dr. Lewis..."

"I give you my life. I understand. This is my choice. I will beg if that will appease you..."

"You can feel it. Feel that there's something wrong...she fed off of you, didn't she?" Her voice back to being full of amusement and curiosity at the thought of them being connected in some way. "Hm lucky you weren't ward of the Ash at the time." Lauren tried to keep herself composed as her uneasy feeling began to get worse, the new revelation that the panic she had been feeling in fact was something more then just worry. "I don't want you to beg I just want your surrender."

"Y-you have it."

"Once I do this, you will have twenty-four hours."

"And then...?"

"Then you are mine. Bo will be a distant memory to you. No special doctor visits for "control", no more dates, no more longing stairs from across the room, no more friendly competition with a disobedient wolf." Lauren's body started to tremble against her will, her gaze falling to the ground as the Ash closed the distance between them now only a step away, her stomach turned on it self as her heart sped up yet again, her mind racing once again starting to pick up on the carefully chosen words that were being used, the mannerism, realizing just what she would be gaining if she went through with this and more importantly what she would be losing. "You see her, you are polite and nothing more. Touching, personal speaking...all forbidden. You WILL forget that she is in love with you and most of all that you are in fact, in love with her...Still agree?" A sigh escaped her lips as she fell to her knees, head bowed with her hands folded in front of herself, as tears began to fall freely not bothering to hide it this time around, if she had twenty-four hours to be free then she was going to use them.

* * *

**Bo's Bedroom**

Bo lunged her drenched body from the bed as she stumbled to the bathroom. Sweat beaded her forehead, her throat raspy and dry, body aching. With great effort she lifted her face to the mirror and stared at her haggard image. The succubus's hair was pulled back loosely and messily, dark circles under eyes both from bruising, lack of sleep and starvation. A swollen cut by her temple, what she could see of her bare chest and arms cuts and bruises covered her. She shook two little blue tablets onto her palm, picked up the glass and turned on the faucet. The cool water fell and coiled around the drain and slithered down into the black void of the pipes, she stared at the liquid for a long time as flashes of the nights events started coming back to her. The Bar with Lauren and Syria. The fight. Her running through the woods. Nearly being killed. She stood their bringing her gaze back to the mirror every muscle in her body tensed as the breeze from the window blew through the room knocking the glass over, glass shattering over the floor, she jumped involuntarily the little blue pills falling down the drain. Panting like an over heated dog through chapped lips, her heart continued to race and her body trembled with fear but still unable to move, closing her eyes, taking three deep breaths she tried to calm herself trying to rid herself of the memories. Slowly she walked out of the bathroom into her room to find Kensi standing by the door arms folded, while Lauren stood at the edge of the bed, a weak smile coming across her lips briefly at the sight of her quickly fading a the remembrance of the nights previous events.

"Hey." Weakly she found her way to the bed, sliding on her back resting against the wall so she was in a half sitting position. "What happened?"

"Syria."

"I know that part Mrs. Obvious, kinda hard to forget someone who gives you this bad of a beat down."

"Are you OK? You need to feed." Lauren added as her eyes danced over Bo's body examining the injuries, only small black shorts and matching bra covering the damage.

"No I'm OK...mostly. How'd I get away?"

"It's not important, whats-"

"The new Ash." Kensi cut off the doctor making Bo look between the two strangely.

"And why would..." Her voice fell as she studied the blonde, arms folded with her face down refusing to bring her eyes to her. "...what did you do?"

"Bo it's.."

"Not important?" Bo's voice trembled from the pain against her will as she tried to push herself up more. "What did you do, Lauren?"

"What I've always done."

"You went back?" Kensi asked turning to the doctor in disbelief much like her best friend who's disbelief quickly turned to anger. "Why?"

"Cause she enjoys it, Kens. As big of a game as she talks about wanting to be free and wanting a life of her own she just can't wait to jump at the chance of being someones lap dog."

"That is unfair, Bo. I-"

"Whats unfair is how you play games with people. Trick them into bed..." She pushed herself off the bed pausing at the surge of pain that shot through her entire body, Lauren didn't move despite the overwhelming amount of anger rising inside. "...tick them into caring about you, trick them into thinking you care about them. Into thinking that you have any type of a heart, that is what is unfair. So what is it this time? Huh, pint of blood, X amount of chores, gotta quota of succubus' to lure into bed for the greater cause?"

"My life."

"Of course should have known." She moved closer forcing her to look at her, anger now turning to rage.. "People lose their lives every day for freedom, I fight everyday for it and you..." She paused tracing her finger tip down the blonde's color bone until she met the chain, pulling "her dog collar" up "...you can't wait to give it up." She let it drop, a look of disgust across her face now. "Get out."

"Bo..." Kensi let out softly in protest but it was useless considering Lauren had already admitted defeat as she made her way to the door frame, shoulder to shoulder with Kensi who was giving her a pleading look but again something that was useless since the doctor kept her stair forward.

"I did what I had to...to protect you. Weather you want to face it or not everything I've always done has been for you. I'm glad your going to be OK, Bo."

* * *

Lauren made her way half way down the alley before she felt her phone vibrate, hoping it was Bo she quickly searched her pockets for the phone pulling it out opening up her text. Hope it was worth it. Twenty-four hours Dr. Lewis starting now. Enjoy it She stared at the phone taking a deep breath.

_She turned back around rushing back into the building and up the stairs back to Bo's house, only to find Kensi sitting on the couch wide eyed in surprise at the doctor's entrance.

"Back already, Hotpants? Would'a figured least a hour or two."

"Don't have an hour." She bit back harsher then she meant while pushing past the young girl and busting into the bedroom, when Bo was leaning against the wall trying to put pants on.

"Didn't I tell you—-"

"Shut up, Bo. Just for once, I know you don't like this, I don't but I did it for you. Everything has been for you to keep you safe, keep you alive, keep you with me. And maybe yes it is selfish in some ways because I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you. I am sorry for everything, I am sorry that our first time together is tainted, I'm sorry that you think the only reason it happened is because I was ordered to and not that I wanted to. I'm sorry that I kept Nadia from you for so long. I'm sorry for what you had to do. God Bo I am so, so sorry for so much. But I am not sorry that I wanted to keep you safe, and..." She paused her heart racing as she closed the distance between them in a few steps leaving the succubus in complete shock, her left hand resting on the succubus's hip, her right cupping her cheek gently careful not to hurt her. "...I'm sure as hell not sorry for loving you." And with that she leaned in pressing her lips softly to hers. _

"Lauren!" The doctor shook the thought from her head as she stared down at the text message for a second before realizing Kensi was yelling to her. "Wait."

"What?"

"Look, she didn't mean it she just hurt...literally and figuratively..mostly figuratively. You know earlier with Sy—whatever lady Bo-Bo doesn't handle jealousy very well. And well you not being free braking a promise not to go back kinda throws a big ol' Fae monkey wrench into grand scheme of things...give her some time she'll get over it she-"

"I don't have time."

"What?"

"Part of the stipulations."

"Your-what are you doing?"

"I was stupid to ever think there was a chance. For freedom, for us.." Lauren turned her head behind herself hearing Dyson cautiously approaching the two, looking back to the other human she forced a sad smile. "Why would she want me when she has her knight in shining armor already. Goodbye Kensi." She turned and walked down the alley meeting the wolf half way. "Congratulations."


	3. 24

CHAPTER THREE : Twenty-four

23 Hours / 15 Minutes

Water slowly trickled down her soft, milky skin, her muscles tight, her stomach turning as it had been for the past few days, her fingers buried deep in her wet, soapy hair. Lauren let her head fall back the warm water washing over her face, her hands falling down to her thighs her body reacting to the simple touch, her stomach muscles tighten and then loosening as she began to gently move her finger tips over the inside of her thigh, her short, sharp nails sending shivers down her spine. The doctor let her head fall forward as her hand glided up to her lower stomach.

*** "Your so beautiful." Bo's voice was soft, her body covering Lauren's, leg on each side, her finger tips lightly tracing her collar bone ever so softly from one side all the way down to the other. "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"Finally free. You don't belong to anyone any more."

"I wouldn't say that." ***

The blonde's hand slowly slid back down to the upper inside of her thigh. Her other hand griping the back of her neck tightly, her eyes shut tightly as the hot water poured down on her.

*** Bo looked down at Lauren's body in amazement, her dark eyes studying every curve, every freckle, every tiny imperfection that made her so much more attractive to her. The doctor chuckled nervously, her hands moving to the succubus's hips pulling her down toward her, her head tilted up, the tip of her tongue tracing the brunettes lips, eyes closing as she opened her mouth inviting her tongue in. The kiss was sweet, and lingering, Lauren's lips left hers and trailed along the curved column of her neck, placing hungry kisses along her soft shoulders, one hand, restless, trailed down her shoulder and cupped a firm breast, squeezing gently, her thumb grazing her nipple once more. ***

Her eyes shot open, her hand halted completely as she realized what she was doing, how her body was reacting to simple touches, the memory. Her heart pounded deep inside her chest, her hands spread out in front of her resting firmly on the wall, the water once again warm and relaxing and it ran down her back, her heart slowing as her eyes slowly, fluttered shut.

***Bo's eyes lingered on her light, muscular calf's. Slowly she lets her gaze move higher over her black covered thighs she couldn't help but let her mind wonder, small thoughts popping into her head before she tore her eyes away, her eyes falling on the woman's tight stomach perfectly out lined by her black-tank top, her muscular arms shown off just right.***

The doctor's eyes shot open once again her heart racing to the point of pain as her stomach began to tighten, she felt herself turn three shades whiter. Her hands quickly found the small, metal knobs turning them quickly just enough for water to halt, a small steady stream flowing down from the spout. "God." The word passed her lips in a soft whisper full with both desperation, sadness and longing as she pulled the dark maroon shower curtain open, pulling the matching towel off the rack, wrapping it around her soaking body and pulling the door open hard enough that the towel on the back of the door fell to the floor. She looked around the empty apartment sighing heavily as she looked over at the clock 8:15, she pulled the towel tighter around herself as she went and sat on the couch, curled in the corner knees pressed to her chest.

*** "Hey." Bo said softly as she came up behind Lauren as she fiddled with a pot on the stove, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her back to herself, placing a series of soft kisses up her neck. "Smells great."

"Yeah?" A smile spreed across her face as she leaned back into the embrace.

"Mm-hm." Another soft kiss before gently turning her around hands still on her hips while she leaned in giving her a soft kiss. "Taste good too."

"You haven't tried it yet."

"Who said I was talking about the food, hm?" Another soft kiss before she walked to the other side of the counter being sure to flash the Bo signature smile over her shoulder. ***

Lauren got up walking to the stairs looking at the counter before running up to her room, walking in she opened up her closet throwing her jacket behind herself on the bed as she finished getting dressed, and then putting her shoes on before turning around and staring at the bed.

*** "In here?" Bo asked trying not to laugh turning her attention from the woman laying on the bed, head propped up on her hand as she tried to stop laughing, looking down at the open bed stand drawer she lightly moved some things around before her hand came across a cool, metal chain, her fell slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked sitting up noticing the mood change. "Hey, Bo what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her voice was soft and gentle as she pushed the drawer closed, turned around standing in between the blonde's legs looking down at her. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me, you won't go back. Nobody owns you Lauren, promise you wont give anyone the illusion they do again."

"Illusion? Big word."

"Ahh-!" Her mouth dropped in disbelief, amusement all over her face as she pushed her down, lightly grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. "I know surprising."

"It is very much. I thought the extent of your vocabulary was words with four letters." Lauren joked as she playfully struggled beneath her.

"Promise me."

"I...promise." ***

13 Hours / 07 Minuets

Lauren sat in her car staring at the door, her stomach in her throat while she played with her keys idly.

*** "I want you to." Lauren whispered softly her lips pressed softly to Bo's ear. After a second the succubus quickly turned over and wrapped her arms around her giving her bottom lip a quick nip before gently pushing her onto the bed and sliding on top of her pausing briefly to see if she was going to protest before sliding her thigh in between the blonde's legs, getting a soft moan in response. She couldn't help but be nervous, sure they had done it before, more then once but this time was different, not only at what she wanted but just the way Bo looked into her eyes as if she were trying to tell her something with out actually saying it. Bo made it a point of pressing hard against her through the thin fabric of the cotton pajamas, starting with a slow steady rhythm, meanwhile her hand moved roughly up and down her side, through her hair, as if she were exploring her for the first time. Both their breaths hitched, Bo's at the overwhelming arousal Lauren's aura was giving off, and the doctor's as her tank top was slowly being pushed up her knuckles just barely grazing her soft skin. "Please." She whispered huskily as she shifted slightly trying to keep some sense of composure.

"Please, huh?" Her tone amused as she pressed another quick kiss to the woman's lips, before moving down her neck, to her chest, and then moved lower down her body, using her hand to further lift up her shirt. When her lips met the skin of Lauren's stomach, she could feel the instant response. A moan escaping from both of them, the blonde moving her hands under neither the pillow. Now even more eager she continued to press soft kisses against her skin, moving ever so slowly downwards, almost as a form of erotic torture. When her lips finally reached her belly button, she made no delay in extending her tongue and pressing into the slight indentation. "What's your rush?" She asked while pushing Lauren's hips back down as she tried to arch herself up, Bo knew it was involuntary it would happen every time she teased her like this but what could she do she loved to tease her. ***

She shifted uncomfortably in the seat, running her hand through her hair taking another deep breath as she looked down at the clock before letting her head fall back against the seat closing her eyes letting go and inviting the memory.

*** After a minute Lauren used every ounce of strength she had to turn them over and pulling Bo's shirt off in the process, she could be quite strong when it came to things likes this, and they had done it enough now for her to know when the right time to do things like that would be with minimum fight.

Wasting no time she slid down her body pressing wet kisses against her skin meeting her waist band. She may not have been a succubus but she did know a thing or two about pleasing, in particular pleasing "her" succubus. She pulled her waistband back a little with her teeth before sliding her way back up, small smile over her lips as Bo moaned in protest. Her hand started to press hard against her side, moving up and down agonizingly close to her breast but refusing to touch. The brunette began pulling at the sheets as lips pressed against her chest, then to her neck all the while her hand moved down her stomach teasingly pulling at her waistband this time. She continued to kiss and nibble, extending her tongue out every few seconds for some added stimulation knowing it drove the woman beneath her crazy. Sliding her hand into her pants touching ever so lightly over Bo's extremely thin panties, she flashed a huge smile at what she found realizing she was doing better at her plan then she anticipated.

"God...Lauren..." She moaned as she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, something she had a tendency of doing so she didn't grab her to hard, she had loved how gentle and considerate Bo was with her but some times it could be a bit annoying...such moments as this one. Removing her hand much to Bo's protest she slowly began rocking her hips as she leaned down kissing her, first soft and gentle and then slowly she added force and urgency. ***

She shook head head trying to clear her mind, quickly she got out of the car and made her way to the door trying to beat the rain. Once inside the hall she shoved her hands deep in her pockets this time taking her time to the door. She contemplated knocking but didn't want to wake Kensi if she had already fallen asleep after all a little privacy would be nice for this, what ever it would turn out to be. Turning the door knob slowly and pushing the door open at the same pace she took a few steps in, no one. She closed the door behind herself and made her way in and for once she had a little luck Kensi was sound asleep on the couch game controller in hand, she laughed to her self as she tip toed to her destination. She pulled her hands back out of her pockets and straighten her clothes out.

*** "Mmmm..." Bo moaned into her mouth as her back arched up, Lauren was very careful not to rush but to increase pressure of both the kiss and her hips slowly not to startle her, and soon she was getting her response she was waiting for, the sheet was released and hands were now running up and down her back nails digging in just a little. Pulling back slightly.

"Bo...I want you...to. I trust you."

"Why is this so important to you?" She thrust her tongue deep into her mouth keeping the pace of the kiss as she maneuvered herself out from under her so they were now both sitting up legs both wrapped around each other now.

"Because...it is.." She pulled back taking a breath.

"Tell me why..?" ***

Lauren opened the door just enough to slide in expecting to find the succubus asleep or at least in bed but much to her amazement she was standing by the window the gray silk sheet covering her half naked body moved slightly as a breeze past through the room. "Bo..." She turned around her face riddled in emotion to many for her to get a clear read.

*** "Because I want you."

"You have me." She kissed her quickly with a smile as she tilted her head down ward.

"Not...I want you all of you. Everything. Every way." She said nervously as her gaze fell avoiding Bo's eyes.

"Because he's had me that way?" She asked softly getting no reply. "I may have feed from him, slept with him but...I never made..." She paused slightly blushing. "...love to him." ***

"Figured you'd have been gone by now."

"Bo just let me explain-"

"Do you realize every time you do something you say let me explain?"

"I understand-"

"Say that too."

*** Bo place a finger underneath Lauren's chin, both looking into each other eyes for a moment before she slowly closed the distance the kiss was soft and gentle as normal but this time their lips barely touched and after a minute Lauren felt something she never imagined, her body was tingling, senses alive more then she thought possible like her body was on fire but after a minute she could feel her self draining and slowly it came to a stop as the kiss intensified, Bo's hands deep in her hair. "Shh." She let out as she felt the doctor pull back to speak, and seconds later the feeling was back even more so this time, only this time when the kiss stopped she didn't feel drained she felt more energized then ever causing her to push Bo onto her back.***

"Dammit Bo, listen. I'm sorry beyond you know, beyond what I can put into words, I don't even know where to start with what I have to say or in fact even if I should at this point in time...if it'd really make a difference at all but I know that if I don't I will regret it for the rest of my life however long that maybe. I've hurt you Bo and I wish I didn't, I wish I could take it all back, but I can't all I can do is tell you..." She paused walking over to her taking her hand in her own to much surprise that she didn't pull away. "...tell you-" Lauren stopped again this time at the sound of the door, 'Damn Kensi' she thought to herself as she looked behind herself only to find Dyson opening the bathroom door in nothing more then a towel, she looked back to Bo tears in her eyes as she slowly dropped her hand, the realization that she was no longer injured finally hitting her.

"Lauren-" It was to late she was already half way down the hall as Bo spoke.

0 Hours / 30 Minuets

*** Lauren laid still as she felt Bo shifting behind herself getting back in bed, she leaned over her, she could feel the woman's soft breath on her neck, debating weather or not to open she eyes she decided against it not wanting to ruin how comfortable she was, the succubus normally did this when she got back into bed would cuddle up behind her check if she was asleep and then relax into her spot and drift off but this time she wasn't. She leaned down kissing her softly on the forehead before pressing her lips to her ear. "I love you, Lauren." ***

"Your an ass. A big, big shity...ASS!"

"What?" Lauren asked shaking clearing her memory as she glared up at a fired-up Bo who stood a couple feet away, hands on her hips. She blinked a couple times hoping she didn't notice the tears. "I -"

"No shut up. I am furious at you. Beyond furious. SO furious there is not a even a word." She paused before kneeling in front of her taking both her hands into her own. "I'm sorry...i was so jealous and so upset and hurt and every other emotion you could think of...i messed up with Dyson tonight I did, I really, really did but-and so what your ward of the Ash again so what's new it'll be like a job kind'a like when we first met. Cause I doubt that he's like the last one considering he just saved me and all."

"She."

"She? The Ash is a she...? I didn't know that...doesn't even matter what matter is I love you. I do. What you do, what stupid little mark you wear doesn't matter what matters is us...i want there to be a us...like an official us not like us as in two people us cause well...i know I'm rambling but it's cause I'm scared and nervous and...your not saying anything and-"

"Bo..." A stray tear fell down her check. " Bo-I-"

"Out." Both women turned to find two large men in all black suits, Bo stood up defensively while Lauren followed suit but only to put herself in between Bo and the men.

"I tried to tell you Bo, that's why I came earlier-"

"Tell me what?" Tears playing at the corner of her eyes seeing that Lauren was already in full tears, her hand holding hers again.

"I did this to save you but...I only had twenty-four hours to be with you. The Ash-"

"Enough. Come with us, now."

"She can wait." The brunette bit back.

"I'm so sorry Bo." She leaned forward kissing her on the cheek before pulling her hand out of her embrace and slowly walking backwards taking a last look at the succubus before being escorted out of the apartment.


	4. Were We

CHAPTER FOUR : Were We?

Lauren cautiously walked into the dimly lit bedroom a chill shooting down her spine at the click of the door being shut behind herself by one of the two guards that had escorted her here not bothering to turn around to see which. The room was big, but with the dim lighting it made it seem a tad smaller, only one bay window black curtains slightly open, the bed was big, bigger then Bo's she thought so it had to be a King, a tad excessive in her opinion. Slowly she dropped to her knees bowing before the Ash catching a glimpse of her sitting legs folded in the chair that was in the corner almost hidden.

"Dr. Lewis."

"Ma'am..." She replied carefully not knowing what the proper response was at the moment, a problem she usually only had with a certain succubus.

"Sasha."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Sasha, when we are alone that is what you may call me. Did you enjoy your freedom?"

"With all due respect ma'am I think you already know the answer."

"I'm not as horrible as you would think, I mean after all I did save her."

"For a reward."

"You disrespect me?" Her tone harsh as she rose from the chair, hands on hips as she looked down the doctor, eyebrow raised.

"N-no, of course not."

"Good, because Dr. Lewis that would be IL-advised." She took a few steps toward her gently placing a hand on her shoulder as she knelt down, now face to face. "I'm not your enemy and once you get to know me I can be rather good company in fact some have even used the word sweet." She stood walking around Lauren slowly, lightly running her hand over her back.

"May I ask a question?" Her voice unsure and soft, uncertain at what was happening.

"Of course."

"Is it really that hard to replace a medical adviser?"

"Ha. It is with some difficulty yes. Especially one as experienced as you, thus why you got away with quite a bit." She smiled now standing in front of her, motioning for her to stand. "I am doing what you would call a—re-assessment of my fae and having someone of your expertize is very beneficial." She maneuvered herself behind Lauren, her lips now just inches from her ear. "And to be honest my interest in you is not completely professional."

* * *

Bo's Apartment

Bo stood staring at the bag, her hands held up with the black tape wrapped around them matching her silky, sweat pants and her sports bra. Taking in a deep breath she started to stand on the balls of her feet as her right hand made contacted followed by the left. And again. She began to hit the bag harder punch after punch as her speed began to pick up. Even though her hits got harder and angrier they stayed centered, trying to keep her mind off of Lauren. Punches began to get harder leaving indentations on the bag. The succubus was so wrapped up that she hadn't notice that her body was drenched in sweat or that Kensi had walked in and was watching her from the kitchen. She grabbed the bag with both hands as she brought her knee up to it repeatedly harder and harder. Her knee made contact again and again and again before she let the bag go and went back to wildly hitting the bag. Going from punching to using the back of her arm and then placing a kick. As memories and thoughts came back to her no longer being able to push them off.

"Bo. Bo!" She continued her wild attacks while she walked over placing a hand on her shoulder firmly. "It's OK, it'll be OK." Bo turned tears in her eyes as she attached herself onto her friend as if it were for dear life.

"She—I-"

"Shhh."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Kensi." Dyson said with a smile, lifting his glass to the young girl as she was walking toward the bar.

"Kens." Hale followed suit.

"Yeah. Hey. Hi. I need help, like major help." The wolf finished taking a drink before turning his full attention to her, nodding his head slightly. "Bo was on the case we been working and well now she's missing and since you have wolfy gps skills..."

"Yeah, no problem Kensi. You know where she was headed to last?"

"The bluffs."

"Lets go then." Hale added both men jumping off the stools and heading for the door, Kensi taking a look at Trick and then back to the boys.

"Just one thing-Lauren may be with her."

"What?"

"Yeah that's the major part of the situation. I don't know much bout whats going on but considering..I don't think it would be the best of situation if the Ash found the doctor with her..."

"Dammit Bo."

"Yeah—that's what I said too."

Unknown

Lauren took Bo's limp wrist and felt for a pulse frantically not more then a second later she found it. Gently placing her arm back down she sat back and just looked at her for a minute even beaten and broken she was still most gorgeous woman she's seen. Her wrist were raw, and pealing. She had a bruse on her neck in the form of a hand print while half of her face had been blood covered from a deep gash on her cheek bone. She gently placed her hand over her cheek, causing the succubus to stir but still not to awake. Still gently she shook her until her eyes slowly began to open. Her deep, chestnut colored eyes stared up at her meeting her now dark brown ones.

"Hey..."

"Come on." Lauren said as she started to stand up, extending her hand it quickly being brunette tried to walk on her own but they both soon realized that it wasn't happening. Wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulder, before they continued on their way.

"How'd you find me?" She asked while she used her free arm to wipe blood away from her eye. "Which way?"She asked as they once again came to a two way turn, overiding her pervious question but not forgetting it.

"That smell...we need to follow it."

"Smell? Are you part labador or something, didn't tell me?" She joked with a half smile, while the other woman tried to keep her grip firm on Bo who now had almost all her weight on her.

"I just remember it." As they continued walking this time they both fell silent, trying not to express the tremendous amount of pain they were feeling or the fact that they were glad to see each other, avoiding everything they wanted to say to one another. With each step they took the oder got stronger and stronger making both of their stomachs turn. It was so awful, almost unbearable. "Stay here." She ordered placing Bo against the wall as she turned into the next hall which was the source of the smell. She leaned against the wall where she was placed, closing her eyes taking a few deep breaths until her eyes jolted open at the sound of the doctor choking, making as dash to her she found her bent over in the corner holding on to the wall.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Bo asked in a panic as she made her way to the distressed woman the best she could holding on to the wall. The two stood together looking over the room full of bodies. Bodies that we so mutilated they couldn't even really bear to look at them. Lauren wrapped her arms around her waist as they got ready to move until suddenly Lauren was flying forward onto her face while the succubus went falling back wards hitting her head on the wall. Lauren tried to push herself up but was kicked back down, this action repeated until the hooded figure pulled her up by her hair with one hand and pulled out a knife with the other. He moved the knife toward her but in one swift motion Bo grabbed a hold of his wrist with one hand and spun him around to face her using her leg to kick out his legs. Once hitting the floor still holding his wrist she turned it on him, bringing the bottom of his foot down on his neck, a loud crack followed. Lauren leaned against the damp, rocky wall as Bo studied her while she was frantically looking down each hall finally taking her eyes off the other woman she looked down to her own body, in her usual black attire making the gushing blood from a cut just under her ribs hard to see. Suddenly she could feel herself getting very dizzy, she tried to grab on to the wall for support but unfortunately she still hit the floor with a loud thump and got herself a new cut across her hand. Immediately Lauren ran to her "friend" who kept trying to get up, she placed a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down.

"You should have told me." She continued as she pulled up the other girl's shirt up exposing the deep cut that was poring out so much blood that her entire stomach was red along with her once white bra.

"Ah, you know me...hey it's just a cut." She lied seeing the depth of concern radiating off of the blonde forcing a smile, tried to get up but was once again pushed down. "I can make it."

"I know and you will but not if we keep going around in circles. And if we run into more of them you won't be able to fight. Feed." She ordered as if she was talking to a dog. Leaning in she closed her eyes and began taking a deep breath, waiting for Bo to take lead, after a second of hesitation the invitation was taken, her breathing began to speed up again, she could feel her body weakening quickly and it began to get harder to keep her eyes closed as each second past. Her heart began to pound so loud she could hear it as if some one was playing a drum right next to her. Sweat started to poor down her forehead soaking her face, and she could feel her temperature rising but she refused to pull away. This time it was different, there was no passion, no warmth, it simply was what it was, a means to heal.

"Oh, God. Lauren. Lauren." Bo panics as the doctor went limp in her arms, eyes still closed.

"You should have kept going."

"I would have killed you." Her voice soft, still a hint of panic as she looked down now staring in the dark brown eyes she had be longing to look into for days now, and finally she had it but she couldn't deny something was different...off.

"So..." She broke off the embrace getting up and dusting herself off, and then stumbling off down the dark tunnel, not bothering to wait for Bo not long after they found their way out into the woods, Lauren looked around before sighing and letting herself fall to the ground sitting against the rock wall of the exit, Bo gave a odd look before doing the same. Small rays of the moon light shone down on them and every so often the wind would wrestle the trees making a haunting whistle, Bo looked over at her disconsolate face, making her dark, chocolate, glassy eyes stand out in such a way she couldn't make the distinction weather it was absolutely beautiful, down right heart braking or a bit of both. Slowly she let her legs fall from her chest onto the floor in front of her, unable to mimic the doctor's position any longer as she reached out and placed her hand over the hers that was placed firmly on the dirt ground. She let her eyes slowly dance over the slightly younger woman's face, studying every feature that she had seen every day for almost three years, but yet tonight it seemed so different almost as if she was seeing her for the first time, again. She let her eyes fall lower over the girls beaten body, small cuts and bruises clearly visible on her arms and neck but yet she still had a hard time convincing herself she wasn't the closest thing to perfect she had seen in a LONG time if ever. Slowly she brought her eyes back up to her face, and suddenly her worst fear had come true, she was actually facing her. Eye to eye, and it was like she couldn't breath, couldn't think.

"W—we were in love...weren't we?" Bo struggled to get out causing tears to play at the corners of the her eyes something she was oddly getting use to when around her. She could feel her hand begin to tremble but then again she wasn't completely sure who's hand was actually doing the trembling. The doctor wanted to look away, to pull her hand away, to run but then again that was all she had been doing for the past few months, running. Taking a deep breath in she took one long gaze into her eyes and squeezed her hand tightly as if she was almost savoring it, before breaking all contact. Even though she focused her eyes on the trees straight in front of her she could still feel Bo's penetrable eyes looking right through her. "Were we?" She repeated this time more clearer, voice firm.

"We-" Both women were startled at the car pulling up both Dyson and Kensi jumping out, Hale barely pulling the car to a stop.

"BO! Oh my God what happened?" She yelled running to Bo who was still firmly sitting on the ground eyes focused on Lauren as she stood up slightly looking down at her.

"Don't know why I bothered, Dyson always come to the rescue."

"Lauren-"

"I have to get back I'm going to be in trouble already." She said before walking off past the group.

The Dal

"Ohh, Bo-Bo, what about that one?" Kensi said taking another shot and pointing with her free and at the woman who just walked in, sure she was beautiful but still couldn't compare.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Trick said giving both Kensi and Hale a refill.

"Why not? I'm not a lady lover like sexy here but I'd do her."

"That would be-"

"Hello, we haven't properly met." Her voice was smooth as she extended a hand to Bo.

"Um..hey."

"This place is...lovely Trick, really. Hale shouldn't you still be on duty?"

"I—um..well see..."

"Ha-ha, relax I'm not that much of a stickler for the rules..." She paused looking back to Bo. "...but I am a teensy bit territorial...might be a good thing to remember." Flashing a smile before walking over to the corner table, pausing at the occupied table waiting for the occupants to get up and leave and quickly they did.

"Who in the-"

"That would be the new Ash."

"Wow. Shes..umm...different."

"You have no idea." Hale let out in a laugh sneaking a quick look behind himself and then back to the door first two guys in black suits walked in looking around Bo immediate recognized them as the men who had taken Lauren over a week ago, they walked right in moments later Lauren had walked in a way none of them had seen her before. Her hair down, slightly waived with make-up on, not the slight way she normally had were you could barely notice but full out lining every beautiful feature. Black two inch high heals, and a form fitting strapless dress that seemed to show off every curve beyond perfectly. "Um-"

"Well damn. No wonder you were all over that, good job buddy." The young girl said patting her on the back before giving the stunned woman a nudge. "I think this is the part where you go get the girl..just saying."

"Y-yeah." She stood up trying shake off the thoughts that were coming to mind, her heart speeding up, as a silly smile spread across her lips as she began walking toward her. "Hey yo-" Bo stopped mid sentence as she walked right past her with out even a glance to the table sitting down next to the Ash followed by two more guards.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting."

"No-it wasn't and I think I'm gonna go get some answers."

"Bo."

"Trick I think I deserve it."

"The Ash...her interest in Lauren is not only professional I honestly don't know if it ever was. She-"

"You knew and didn't say something?"

"We didn't want to upset you further."

"We?"

"Dyson and I. We felt-"

"Dyson? Love how I'm always the last to know." She started towards the table, anger rushing through her only increasing as she saw the Ash flash a grin at her before turning her attention to Lauren placing her hand over hers.

"Whoa. This is not a road you wanna take." Hale let out in more of a plea then anything else as he jumped in front of her.

"Really cause I think I do."

"Think about it. Four big guys-"

"I can take em' taken worse."

"The Ash is not someone you wanna piss off."

"I've pissed off all the others why not this one."

"Bo, you do this now...here...it would be bad for Lauren." Bo looked to Kensi, then to Hale and then to the table before snorting and walking out.

4 Hours Later

"Lauren." Bo said bursting into the lab, the doctor grunting at her entrance.

"Leave me alone, Bo."

"I need to talk to you."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why? Tell me why, why won't you answer my calls, or see me...i don't understand what did I do. Is this because of her because I can..." Lauren placed the folder on the desk sighing softly to herself before taking a deep breath and cut her off.

"You. You! YOU. It's all about you isn't it." Her voice was stern but she refused to turn around.

"Well...nice to know what you think of me." Lauren fiddled with the papers on the desk closing her eyes for a second.

"Your so damn selfish! Complete and utterly selfish. You think that everything revolves around you, that because I'm-was the closest thing you ever had to a real relationship that I should cater to your every need...I mean do you ever think about me?!"

"I—Lauren I am thinking about you..."

"Do-You have no idea what I went through. How scared I was. How alone? What I had—what I have to do, to do to get you out of there!"

"How could I, you didn't give me a chance you went running off to her." Bo yelled back as she pointed off in the air to no one.

"You are and will always be more concerned with your friends, your choices, your freedom, your needs then me."

"This is our business, not there's. Can you tell them to leave or something." She said as she began to realizing that people were staring at them, gawking at the two and whispering amongst themselves, to be exact two guards and three medical assistants. "Dammit! Turn around and face me."

"What dose it matter what they care? Huh? You care about me so much, but yet you never show it to any one?! Not to your friends! Not to strangers! I mean really while I was gone did you care? Bother looking for me? Or where you to busy with Dyson? You seem to always manage to run back to him." She continued looking down tears in her eyes threatening to fall but she blinked them back before hardening her face, folding her arms and turning around as ordered. "Your pathetic, Bo." She said as her voice cracked as she began to walk off once again until the succubus pulled her back which caused the guards to take a couple steps.

"You know nothing about me. Nothing."

"Bo you are the loneliest, most pathetic, and the curliest person I know."

"Me? Nadia died it was wrong and it shouldn't have happen but it did and you won't get over it! You hide behind everything and run from everything. Don't blame me for this!" She yelled tightening her grip more then she had realized. "You aren't happy cause you don't wanna be, you aren't free because you don't wanna be. You don't want anything but what you are now...a lap dog...a whore to who ever the Ash is at the moment. You feel better this way, isn't that it? Us was just what I thought it was wasn't it...all for the Ash, none of it was real was it? All for the greater good!"

"Sure, Bo. Of course." She began tugging slightly only making Bo grab her other wrist.

"All of it was a lie?! Ever dinner! Every touch! Every time we fucked! It was all a lie wasn't it?!"

"That's not true." She let out in a whisper almost inaudible. She couldn't move as her own eyes began to fill with tears matching the other woman's. Part of her wanted to run, run away from what was happening, run from everything but the other part wanted to slap her, tell her off but yet she couldn't move as her heart began to speed up at just the thought of the people watching them.

"It is!" She paused hearing the guards in the back ground ordering her to let the doctor go. "Me?! I was nothing but a replacement for Nadia."

"It's not true. I l—it's not true." She pulled against her grip as she felt the guards growing closer knowing what they would do to Bo if things escalated much more. "Let me go" Bo saw the look of horror on her in face and it broke her heart. She wanted to stop to be held and told everything was going to be OK but she knew that, that time had past. The words were finding there way out weather she wanted them to or not.

"What? Isn't that what you want? Be away from me and be with her?! What are you worried about let them remove me, beat me, hell let them kill me then you'd get what you really what right? To be free, all the bullshit you talked about wanting to be free, wasn't a lie was it? I just never knew it was about being free from me." Lauren jerked her hand away just hard enough and fast enough that she had enough time to slap her.

"You are nothing but a spoiled little brat, and how I ever thought that you were more is beyond me. You know nothing about me or about sacrifice. I was so scared that I would never see you again..yesterday the thought of never seeing you again made me feel...there's no words how I felt but now-" Lauren said coldly, in a tone that surprised everyone, it wasn't mean, or hurtful or any of the above but it was emotionless. There was nothing behind it, the tears began to fall but there was nothing. Taking a moment she realized that the guards were now closer then ever and could see her face, taking a deep breath she composed herself. "Now, that same thought makes me the happiest I've been...since I was with her." She began to walk away as the audience all jumped back giving her clear passage before she stopped and turned around. "Your right...it was all a lie." And with that she disappeared out of the doors leavening the teary eyed succubus in the middle of the floor where every one looked at her as if she had grown another head.


	5. Revolving Door

**CHAPTER FIVE : Revolving Door**

**Bo's Room / 5 Hours Later**

The chilled-damp breeze pushed the long gold and black drapes from the large French style window, the gray silk sheet covering her half naked body moved slightly, just enough to wake her from her light sleep. The succubus stumbled out of bed tossing the sheet aside and headed into the bathroom her body tightened as her bare feet touched the cool tile, her little toes curling slightly, she reached out and hit the tiny switch next to the door. She looked down over herself as she turned the silver handle watching the water pouring down hard for a moment before looking back over her shoulder at the sound of foot steps approaching.

"Thought you'd be gone already."She snorted as she turned around pulling the tab up, a loud, squeaky noise filled the room for a second before water came pouring down out of the spout.

"My apartment."

"Never stopped you before." She turned around to face the half dressed wolf, small smile on his lips. She took two steps toward him closing the distance taking a quick nip at his neck, her hands on his hips nails digging in roughly causing him to grab both of her wrist tightly. "Ah, not done with the fun part huh?" He joked as she began to try and wiggle away from his strong embrace, but found herself being pushed roughly into the cold glass sink, the rounded coroner digging into her hip. Bo nibbled her way up to Dyson's ear using her tiny 'fangs' to bite the top, pulling rough as he held both of her hands above her head now with one hand as he ran his now free hand down the side of her thigh before moving it over slightly, and then back up. The brunette couldn't help but moan as her head fell forward onto his chest. "Forget how to speak?" He barely had enough time to finish as she managed to get her hands free, grabbing his arm in the process digging her nails in roughly while she spun him around pushing him toward the wall, luckily he wasn't as asleep as he thought as he grabbed the door frame just enough to stop himself.

"Shut up, already." Bo braked as she pushed him backwards to the bed, once down she maneuvered herself between his legs as she ran her hands slowly over his tight stomach that made a tiny rumbling sound. Pressing her lips to the small over his neck she nipped sharply, sucking rough as she played with the top of Dyson's jeans. "Hungry?"

"What are you in heat or something?" He joked again and in response came another frustrated grunt before spinning around fast enough that it would have knocked him down if he wasn't already laying down, he reached out just quick enough to grab her wrist and pulled her back. "This doesn't work with me Bo, I'm not Lauren. And I'm not your dog you can't brake me." He tightened his grip pulling her closer. "No matter how hard you try or how hard you act."

"No?" Her voice soft and seductive as she leaned back, head tilted lightly pressing her lips to his, pulling back slightly running the tip of her tongue over his lips. Bo teased playfully nipping at his bottom lip, both moaning softly.

"I think we're done here."

"What?" She asked in disbelief as he pushed her off him and stood up.

"You heard me Bo. I don't know what this game is..." He paused pulling his shirt up from the bed, quickly buttoning it as he watched the woman's face riddled with confusion and anger. "...I'm tired of this. You need to make up your mind."

"What's that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." He looked her up and down before walking out her quickly on his heals.

"Hey, I'm not done."

"I am."

"D-man!" Kensi said from behind the kitchen table, as she took a bite of cereal her smile quickly fading.

"Dyson if you walk out right now-" She stopped as he spun around, face stern with almost a dear-ing hint to it.

"Then what?"

"Then-"

"Go head Bo, if I walk out then what?" He looked her up and down for a second but got no response, he flashed a quick apologetic smile to Kensi before turning around and walking out making sure to slam the door on his way out.

"Back to Dyson, now?" Kensi asked the words dripping with disappointment and the succubus quickly picked up on it now turning her glare to her.

"Thought you liked Dyson. Couldn't wait to get rid of that—Lauren."

"I do like D-man and Lauren is not my favorite person in the world but this isn't about her or him or me this is about you Bo. I'm worried about you."

"There's no need."

"Bo...I know your pain-"

"You don't know any thing about how I feel."

"I know it's Dyson. Lauren. Dyson. Lauren, the revolving door the never stops. Pick someone before you lose both of em'." She got up throwing her bowl in the sink. "I don't care, Dyson, Lauren, the crazy hot dog vendor down the street, just pick some one." She grunted walking off toward the living-room leaving Bo sulking. "You guys are seriously messing up my mood!"

Lauren walked down the crowded street, her hands buried deep in her black, leather jacket, as the rain continued to poor down. Lightning flashed across the sky lighting her path to no where. Her eyes stayed focused on her shoes but she could feel everyone's eyes 'watching' her, 'judging' her. Taking a quick look around, the woman sighed before turning into the alley exposing a whole other world full of unfortunate people huddling in corners around small fires. Her eyes fell back down as she slipped back into her any thing but pleasant thoughts. Thought's of HER. How she smelled, her taste. How she kissed her, the funny way she spoke when she got nervous. Memories of their first date, their fist kiss, first time they made love, and every time after. A loud, ground shaking thunder broke her out of her thoughts. Looking up to the sky letting the rain hit her face as she wrapped the slippery, black material tighter around her body, before turning back around. The walk back to her apartment was long, longer then she had remembered it being but she wanted to get back, take a shower and cry herself to sleep although in honesty she really wanted to go to Bo's apartment and apologize but deep down she wasn't really sure she was going to be able to, to say sorry for something she halfheartedly meant. To apologize once again when it was her who needed comfort, her who was going through a tunnel that she was almost sure she wouldn't make it out of at least not alone. Once reaching inside she carefully made her way past the two guards out side her door, she nodded politely as she pushed the door in, quickly closing the door she kicked off her shoes and flipped the light switch, taking a few steps before being startled by the Ash sitting on her couch, a glass of what she assumed was alcohol in hand.

"Ma'am." She let out weakly as she dropped to her knees, head bowed until she heard clapping, she looked up slightly just enough to see her.

"Bravo, Dr. Lewis bravo! I would have chose not to make it public but..." She took another sip of her drink her icy gaze focused on her. "...what ever works."

"Pardon? I'm not sure-"

"No of course you don't. Lets just hope she gets the hint this time huh?" She threw the doctor's phone across the room at her despite how close it was to hitting her she didn't flinch.

"Yes hopefully. Other wise she might find herself down another whole some where, right?"

"You accuse me?" Her tone was harsh as she stood up so fast Lauren thought she was going to jump at her.

"I know you did."

"You may want to reevaluate your thought process." She closed the distance, grabbing her face roughly.

"O—Of course."

"But since you do bring it up maybe I should make a little visit. Thank her for saving you, hm? Maybe make sure she understands this time to keep her distance."

"No."

"No? Lauren..." Her grip tightened on her face as she guided her to her feet. "...pray that your little public humiliation was enough for her to back off other wise I will make the point for you."

"S-she understood. From your scene at the Dal to our discussion...she won't be a problem any more."

"And if she is?"

"She won't be...I know Bo."

"Yes you do, that's the problem isn't it."

* * *

**Police Station**

"What's this?" Dyson asked as he sat down at this desk looking over at Hale's who had a white envelope with the word 'BO' written on it. Hale looked down between the envelope and him before grinning as he threw on his jacket.

"Lauren snuck it to me this morning when I saw her."

"Business?"

"Naw, I think it's personal. Gotta go drop it before I hit up the Dal."

"Meeting Kens?" He asked fiddling with papers on his desk even though his gaze kept coming back to the subject of conversation.

"Nope, got my self a date, with a Nymph."

"I'll take it." Hale raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Really go on your date, I just came to get something I'm heading over to see her any way." The siren look questionably at his partner for a minute before smiling, nodding and walking out. Dyson watched his partner leave making sure he was gone before reaching over and grabbing the envelope quickly but carefully opening it.

- Bo,

Did you know that I'm nothing? Nope of course you don't because everyone thinks that I am something special, someone who's smart and fairly attractive, and someone with ambition and skills. Someone who can be sweet and charming from time to time but they're wrong. I haven't been any of that in years. I latched onto you so much because around you I was all of that again and so, so much more. I wasn't afraid to be me for once a quality that even Nadia couldn't bring out in me at least not the way that you could.

I never told you about my past, mostly because I thought you wouldn't listen, Would you? I suppose I could have tried but you were someone that I never wanted to get hurt by and I was afraid that you wouldn't listen or wouldn't care not really much of a difference. I wanted so much to keep that part separate and keep our relationship to us out of the Fae world, stupid I know. I'm rambling, but you know I do that when I'm nervous. I want you to understand why I've acted the way I have, why I was always so desperate to have a distance, to keep you safe.

I guess what I'm trying to say is...I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend to be who I used to be, when I'm just a shell. I can't keep doing this, playing this game with her all the while trying my hardest not to wish it was you beside me. And I have to admit I fail more often then not. I still look forward to your text even though I don't reply, and waiting for you to show up unannounced, or hoping to run into you at the Dal when I'm on business because even though I can't speak to you I still get to see you. I mean I was so terrified I was going to lose you the other night but I still got to see you, how sick is that. I was told I couldn't, I was supposed to make you leave and I didn't at least not completely. And I now realize in order for this to work I'm going to need to.

I can't survive this if I know that you will try and continue on. I can't survive this if I know that there is hope that my knight in shining armor will continue to try which I know you would. I made the choice to do this to save you and Bo as much as it may hurt I would do it again every day of my life because the one thing that makes it worth it is knowing your safe. And tonight that's what it will be about, keeping you safe, even if it kills me. So please I beg you after tonight, stop. Don't call. Don't text. Don't send Hale with messages. Don't show up at my lab or my apartment. And most of all don't start a fight with the Ash, for both your and my benefit just bow out gracefully knowing you did everything you possibly could to save me, to save us.

Last thing is I wish I could of told you person, I wish I said it to you any of the times we were in bed, any of the times we were watching T.V. awkwardly stealing glances at each other, stealing touches. Bo I love you. I have loved you probably since the first time I saw you and everything in side of me that is still alive is yours, and I should thank you because your the strength that keeps me going because somewhere there is a far off hope that you have felt the same for me.

Before I did this I asked myself would I rather live the rest of my life free somewhere or dye this minuet in your arms and every time I choose dying.

So the point of this letter is to say goodbye, Bo. Please listen and above all do not hate me.

Lauren -

Dyson looked over the letter repeatedly as if the words would change. Carefully he folded it back up placing it in the envelope almost as good as new. Slowly he pushed his chair out standing up grabbing his jacket in his free hand.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing, Cap. just leaving forgot my jacket." He forced a smile lifting his jacket slightly getting only a nod in response, he gave the letter a good long look before leaning down opening his bottom drawer and tossing the envelope in and slamming it shut.


	6. 1 shot, 2 shot, To Many Shots to count

**Chapter Six : One Shot, Two Shot, Too Many To Count**

**The Dal**

Bo sat at the edge of the bar as far into the corner as she could, taking another shot before adding it to her tower of empty shot glasses, five at the bottom, four on top of them and now with the latest addition three on top of them. She looked up from her design to take her next shot to find someone sitting next to her, a flirtatious smile across his face. His eyes a bright blue, his skin a nice tanned color, his jet black hair slicked back. He was well dressed name brand head to toe a little to flashy in her taste but attractive enough.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Nope."

"Care for some company?"

"Are you gonna get some better pickup lines as THIS goes on?" Bo asked after pounding another one back, a loopy smile across her lips as she watched the guy fluster.

"I'm sorry I don't do this very often." She let out a laugh adding her next glass as her mind began to wonder.

*** "I'm sorry I don't do this very often." Lauren said followed by a frustrated sigh as she leaned forward placing her glass of red wine on the coffee table.

"And I do?" Bo asked mimicking the action only she decided to move slightly closer to the blonde.

"Well no I suppose not. Bo I just really wanted this to be...I don't know something different. Out of the lab and out of the field and out of life or death situations just something..."

"Romantic?" Her voice was soft and sweet, her hand slowly taking one of Lauren's in her own, leaning forward just a little.

"No, no...well yeah."

"It is."

"Bo were sitting on your couch drinking wine out of a box while I ramble on about the interesting facts of mutation. I don't know what kind of dates your use to but this is not romantic."

"Come on, I've told you, you geeking out is absolutely adorable..." She lightly dragged her nails over the inside of Lauren's palm, her tone still soft mixed with a seductive tone, her smile growing as she could feel the doctors sexual desire jump up. "...we could be sitting in the middle of the woods and I'd be fine because all I notice it you." And with that she closed the distance. ***

"Ha! And I'm a virgin."

"Really, I don't."

"Okayyyyy, Mr. I-Don't-Do-This-Very-Often, then why did out of everyone would you chose me?"

"Why not."

"I sitting in the corner, the dark corner not talking to any one, and am more interested in building a castle out of shot glasses then anything, as to were there are plenty of women half dressed, drunk and obviously looking to get picked up." Pausing pounding another shot. "So again I ask why me?"

"True, good observation but you are by far the most beautiful woman in here."

*** "You are so beautiful." Lauren whispered, her lips pressed gently to the succubus's ear, one leg wrapped in between hers, her right hand underneath her head propping it up the other idly running teasingly over her stomach.

"Mm, thank you but that's just part of my succubus-ness." She joked, eyes still closed as leaned into the touch.

"No." Her eyes flew up at the stern tone and the now missing touch. "I mean YOU, Bo. You have the best heart of anyone I've ever meet...and of course your body is just-" She was cut off as a laughing Bo pushed her onto her back as she maneuvered herself onto of her, playfully leaning down and nipping at her neck. ***

"Hm, getting better, still needs a tad bit of work."

"Can't I just be, being genuine?"

"You could but your not. No ones ever genuine."

"It is possible."

"It is..."

*** Lauren laid on the bed sniffling, sneezing and staring up at the ceiling obviously feeling miserable, her big white fluffy comforter warped tightly around her body making her look like the marshmallow man.

"Your really sick huh?" Bo asked standing in the door way causing the blonde's head to fly up a weak smile covering her face, it quickly being returned as she walked in and found a seat next to her. "Stupid question but how you feelin'?"

"Terrible." She replied giving her best puppy dog eyes as she tried to frown, the succubus couldn't help but laugh at the sight this being the first time she'd ever seen her sick. "What are you doing here, thought there was that thing at the Dal tonight."

"There is." Bo said as she stood up, kicking her shoes off before throwing her jacket onto the chair across the bed.

"Thought you were supposed to be there."

"I am." She continued taking off her top shirt leaving only a small back tank, her pants followed leaving her in only her panties.

"I know I've had a fever for a while, but I'm pretty sure this is not the Dal."

"It's not." She carefully crawled over the woman before squeezing under the blanket, wrapping her arms around the sick woman's waist.

"Then..."

"There's no where I'd rather be." ***

"...but your not." She finished as she took her last shot, placing the glass on top to finish her 'master piece'.

"I am. I think your absolutely beautiful."

"And..."

"And what..?"

"Ill tell you what, you be honest with me right now..." She leaned forward seductively, her lips inches from his, her hand placed firmly on his knee. "...and I'll go home with you."

*** "Where gonna play a game."

"R-really?" Lauren asked confused as Bo pulled back from the kiss as she pushed her hips down harder, she took both of the blondes hands and held them above her head.

"Ha. Really. See...you are always so quiet and I never really know what you want so..." Leaning down she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. "..I've decided I'm gonna find out."

"I-Bo..."

"Mm-hm." Keeping a slow, steady rhythm she began nipping at her ear.

"Mmm...Bo this is crazy."

"You tell me right now, what your greatest desire is and I..." Leaning down she started to kiss her first soft and slow and just as Lauren began to try and deepen it she pulled away. "...i will do anything you want. Anything." ***

"Oh to late." She pulled back laughing to her self as she brought her focus back to the bar, this time her bating caused him to stand up quickly throwing a ten dollar bill on the bar, frustration written all over his face.

"You looked sad."

"What?" She looked up surprised.

"You looked sad and kind of lonely. I know what that's like, I thought maybe you needed to talk." He paused both staring at each other before he shook his head, turned and began to walk out, Bo stood shock written over her face as she picked up his drink finishing it in one gulp before jogging out after him.


	7. 4:17

**Chapter Seven : 4:17 a.m.**

**Outside 4 a.m.**

Bo stumbled out of the back door down the alley "Hey...guy?" After a couple more steps she pulled herself to a stop at the end of the alley there stood a deviously handsome man, a small smirk spread across his small, alluring lips, while his head tilted to the side, dark ocean colored eyes staring in to hers. His arms spread out on the top of his silver Mercedes Benz: Slr McLaren his left hand in a lose fist sure not to touch the sparkling windshield. His black dress jacket pulled open showing off his matching shit, the top two buttons undone where a small golden cross was nicely displayed, his silky vest open showing off his blood red silk tie and suspenders that had golden clasps to match the belt buckle. "Umm...I don't think this was my exit." She paused as she noticed from the coroner of her eye two young men coming toward her. Both in tan boots with the fronts a black metal, black dress pants, the one on the right was smaller his short black hair messily pushed back a few stray strands fly freely on his forehead. His skin a bit pale against his white dress shirt, his eyes dark and his features thick with Chinese descent. The other was slightly taller, his hair cut short to his head, small dirty blonde curls brought out his sky blue eyes, his dark red shirt completely unbuttoned showing off a tight fitting tee. "Boy-band?"She laughed out, stumbling slightly. Suddenly she found herseld running full force toward him jumping up just as she reached him, the heal of her shoe just barely missing the top of his head, her feet landing hard on the roof of his car, quickly he turned, his smirk missing replaced with a viscous look. She hiked her leg back high before using as much power as she could and kicking him across the face sending him stumbling back as she jumped off running full speed down the street, she could hear them behind her but she didn't bother to look back. She wasn't sure what happened or how but in an instant she found herself laying face down perfectly still on the concrete. Blood slowly running down from her temple to her slightly parted lips, the sweet taste of blood slowly awakening her senses. She kept her eyes shut as her mind became aware of the turning in her stomach, the throbbing in her head, and the pain that radiated from every other body part. Her eyes slowly started to open only to be shut again at the painful sting as blood met her eye, closing them tighter she tried once again to clear her mind. With a loud groan she used every once of strength her body could scrounge up, opening her eyes ignoring the stinging pain. Taking a few deep, raspy, agonizing breaths, slowly extending her arms little ways before starting to try and push herself up. Slowly pulling her knees to her chest and pushing her tender palms to the ground, taking another deep breath before starting to crawl away. Keeping her eyes focused on the ground, and her ears on the pounding in her chest as she watched single drops of blood fall onto the ground, almost seeing it in slow motion. Slightly she turned her head, catching a glimpse of tanned color boots a few feet off. Her breath hitched slightly as her vision started to clear, her body beginning to tremble with fear as he started toward her. Before she had time to finish her thought someone was standing above her, foot firmly on her back slamming her into the ground. Her arms no where strong enough to fight against the weight.

"Enough." His daunting voice came to a halt, foot roughly sliding across her back to her hand, making sure to push down extra hard as he grabbed a hand full of her now red, blood stained hair, roughly pulling her head up to see the two men in front of them, a loud groan escaping her lips as tears began to fill her eyes. Pressing his lips to her ear her ran his tongue over her ear, before slamming her head down into the floor. Taking a couple steps back ward he snapped his fingers causing the two matching men to walk over, one kicking her over onto her back then both grabbing one of her feet and dragging her towards the car.

**Inside 4 a.m.**

"This doesn't feel right." Dyson let out in almost a growl as he paced back and forth inside Trick's office, Trick standing by the fire place small glass in one hand, small envelope in the other.

"Not everything that is right feels right, you should know that by now."

"I don't like this."

"Do you think any of us do?"

"I don't like lying to her."

"Then go out there, tell a drunk Bo what's going on. Watch her get herself killed. Getting everyone killed, because you know that Sasha will not stop will her or Lauren she will kill anyone who gets in the way. Kensi. Hale. You." He stopped placing his drink down, taking a deep breath realizing his voice was raising.

"She doesn't scare me." He growled this time.

"No? Dose Syra?"

"No."

"Then do it. Lauren made her choice to keep Bo safe, I thought you had too."

"That is all I've ever done!" He yelled before turning and storming toward the door, hand firm on door he turned his head slightly back. "Tell her, don't. I don't care anymore it's not my problem." And with that he was gone leaving Trick standing there holding the envelope firmly in hand, staring at it for a good minute as his mind raced. Letting out a heavy sigh he tossed the envelope into the fire.

**Bo/Kensi Apartment 4 a.m**

"You need to relax..." Hale said almost in a laugh as he continued to rub Kensi's shoulders.

"Who would'a known that the aftermath of the Fae-apocalypse would be more stressful then the actual apocalypse."

"I know right."

"You sure Bos' not gonna be coming?"

"Nope. Dyson should be keeping her busy all night if ya get me."

"Really?" Her words dripping with surprise as she looked behind herself.

"Ha. Yeah why? It's not odd especially when the Doc is outta the pic."

"They were together earlier and it didn't end well."

"When dose it with those two. I saw him before I headed over here, he took a message I was supposed to drop off to her and said he'd handle it."

"Hm." She smile as she leaned back into his embrace his arms wrapping around her. "The new Ash may be a bitch but man is she hot!"

"HA-HA, Wha?"

"You know the thing that got me though, was how much she looked like Syra, don't ya think?"

"I guess, but you know what I noticed?"

"What?" Kensi asked only half paying attention as her mind continued spinning, body tensing against him.

"How good you look tonight, girl." He started playfully biting at her neck while he tightened his grip so she couldn't get away.

**Ash's Room 4 a.m**

The Ash stood tensed by the door hands folded in front of herself, her eyes going from the floor to Syra who stood by the window hands on hips, eye brow raised.

"It's been taken care of."

"Like the last time it was taken care of?" Syra barked back anger dripping from her words, her dark brown eyes turning almost black.

"Lauren ha-"

"Lauren? We refer to pets by name now? Oh how you've fallen."

"I assure you I am perfectly fine and Bo has been taken care of she will not be a problem."

"No she won't."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I've taken care of it since you have proven yourself unable of handling such a simple task."

"Bu—but I promise Lauren that-"

"ENOUGH!" The Ash bowed her head as the other woman was in front of her in less then a second, eyes now completely black. "This human is a means to an end, a piece of my plan that I need, that is all. Do you have any idea how much I have done to assure that you've gotten to this position?! How far back I had to arrange this!"

"I—I'm sorry."

"Weak." She scoffed, her eyes returning to normal as she pushed her back by the face.

"I'm not."

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Prove she is nothing more then a pet."

**Lauren's Room 4:17 a.m.**

Lauren stood in her dark room, leaning on the dresser looking into the mirror at her weary reflection. Picking up the small white hand towel, she gently ran it over her face taking off most of the makeup up that was left on. Taking a deep breath she began to push off her dress as she looked over herself in disgust the memories of the days events replying in her head. She looked back up into the mirror trying not to cry as she thought of Bo. Her heart broken face after every word of their fight, after her brush off in the Dal, imagining her face when she read the letter. She was broke out of her thoughts as the creek of the floor, her attention flying to the now closing door as the Ash stood there, a blank look upon her face, the doctor quickly putting her arms in front of herself to try and cover her body along with only a pair of red matching bra and panties.


	8. If Anyone Asks

**CHAPTER EIGHT : If Any One Asks**

**Lauren's Apartment**

She stood there arms in front of herself staring at the other woman her heart beat going from normal to over drive in less then a second, over the past two weeks she had come accustom to the Ash, her moods, her facial expressions but this was unlike any she had encountered. Her eyes dark and cold, her body still, her face almost blank. Lauren took a sharp, deep breath as she took a few steps toward her bathroom, only to be cut off.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you. Let me just grab a towel...or something." She said politely this time trying to side step the older woman but once again being blocked. "I—is there a problem, ma'am?" She could feel her hands begin to tremble her mind starting to race now very much aware of just how much she was exposed, every carefully place word from the Ash in every conversation about just what she would be giving up if she took the deal all started suddenly hitting her like a Mack-Truck. "...Please..." Without a word she found herself being pushed backwards onto the bed one hand firmly on her chest holding her down another reaching down between nails digging sharply into her knee as she felt her legs being forced open. "Sasha please..." Now firmly pressed between her legs she used her hand to cover Lauren's mouth applying just enough pressure so that she could no longer struggle, both of her hands now trying desperately to push the woman off of her but with every shove the attacker pushed her body down harder. She pulled back her hand and for a second she was still, looking down at her letting the trembling blonde beneath her hit and cry and struggle against the hold even though it was useless, her face still emotionless. There was no anger, no excitement, no fear, nothing and that perhaps scared Lauren most of all not being able to tell what drove the attack, not knowing what the proper course of action was against it, and that made the normally analytical woman panic. She had faced loss before, seen some of the most gruesome killings there were to be seen Fae and human alike, almost died herself a few times but she always knew the motivation, the reason behind it and that to her always made her be able to keep her wits but this was different. No matter how many deep breaths she took, how much she tried to evaluate the situation nothing could help her, nothing could calm her enough to rationalize this so she for once gave in and her survival instinct took over, using every ounce of strength she could muster to hit at the woman above her, trying desperately to pull her legs up enough to kick her back but it was all useless as with one simple back hand across the face her body went still. The amount of pain made her entire body halt, tears slowly running down her checks mixing with blood upon reaching her mouth.

She remained quiet and still, eyes focused on the wall as she felt strong hands gripping her thighs again nails digging into her soft skin until the point of pain, roughly being pulled down the bed so there was no space between the two of them. A small sting of pain shot down her back as her bra was ripped off in one swift motion. Her hand was small and soft but felt like sand paper against the doctor's skin as she ran it roughly down her stomach to the outside of her thigh and then to the inside of her thigh stopping just before reaching 'her' skipping over she went back to her stomach. She felt the woman tense underneath her touch. Not waiting for another fight she slapped her again this time almost hard enough to knock her unconscious, Sasha grabbed her face roughly leaning down pressing a rough kiss to her lips before kissing her way down her neck, a wrist in each hand grip so tight there had been a loud pop and she thought for sure one if not both were broken. She placed rough kisses down her body, the side of her breast, down her stomach biting roughly at her hip, small beads of blood quickly trickling down as she pulled her mouth away. Lauren closed her eyes tight trying to calm her body, thinking about anything. About anything but what was happening at this moment. She thought of Bo. First of Bo rushing in to rescue her just as she had done a thousand times before and then slowly her mind wondered to every time they had spent in bed, maybe if she kept her eyes closed just tight enough and let the memories run free it wouldn't be so bad, maybe it would be over soon and just then a light bulb went off, she let her body go dead no longer fighting against her grip or weight a tactic she had used so many times before to get the advantage on BO. An action which slowly caused the Ash to do the same, she pulled back a little looking up at Lauren who now had her head raised slightly looking down at her, their eyes met and just for a second they studied each other neither knowing what to do. And in the most unexpected turn the Ash found herself flying backwards as Lauren's foot connected with her face as hard as she possibly could, before she even had time to hit the floor the blonde was up on her feet jumping over the stunned woman, pulling open the door and running down the stairs as fast as she could, unfortunately it wasn't fast enough as she found herself being thrown into the wall falling down the last couple of stairs.

Sasha looked down at her, eyes as black as night, hands in fists as she pulled off her top leaving her in only a black bra, she was slightly smaller then Bo but was in better shape, with much more muscle definition which worried Lauren even more so considering she had a hard enough time getting away from the succubus when they were only playing. Lauren used her feet frantically pushing herself back ward, her heart beating so hard, so fast she couldn't breath. So hard it was pain full, sweat and blood mixing together as they coat her almost naked body. She walked down the stairs and toward the woman slowly almost in a taunting manor unbuttoning her jeans in the process, upon reaching her, leaning down she wrapped a hand around her throat lifting her up before throwing her forward over the couch onto the glass table, crashing through it, Sasha jumping over the couch effortlessly pulling her up by the wrist with one hand and smacking her back down with the other. She let out a grunt as she picked the doctor up by her forearms throwing her forward yet again this time a good thirty feet, landing just a few feet from the door, but this time Lauren didn't find the Ash picking her back up or hitting her she just felt her standing over her looking between her and the door as the beaten woman did the same.

"Go ahead. Run." She let out in almost an order as she picked up a wrist and dragged her a couple steps to the door before letting go. "Go. I won't stop you." She walked over to the door, pulling it open. Lauren looked cautiously, trying to catch her breath as she grabbed onto the wall pulling herself up stumbling toward the door, her knees to weak to support herself alone. "But if you do, Bo won't survive the night." She tried to hold back tears as she looked between her attacker and her freedom that was less then three feet away. "It's your choice." Lauren groaned in pain as she reached out slightly to the door holding it firmly as her eyes were dead locked with the other woman's, and with one swift motion she door slammed shut as she let her body claps to the floor a loud thud of the knees making contact with the floor. "Stupid." Sasha growled as she back handed her again this time falling completely to the ground. "Stupid." She brought her boot to her stomach a loud groan of pain escaping her lips. "Stupid."

She dropped to her knees turning the broken woman over to her back, maneuvering now so there was a knee on each side of her, pressing her hips down so hard it was painful to both of them. She took both of her wrists in her hand leaning down she slammed them down onto the ground above her head another pop was heard a shot of pain coursing through her body, Lauren closed her eyes tightly holding her breath as she felt the woman's weight above her covering her entire body, leaning down, tears running freely covering her face. Sasha's lips now pressed to her ear, her breath heavy.

"Listen to me very closely Lauren..." Her words were harsh her grip tightening. "If **anyone **asks..." She trailed leaning down, giving her neck a quick harsh bite pulling up a little the area now turning red with blood, before her lips returned to her ear. "...I finished this." And just like that the weight disappeared off of her, slowly her eyes fluttered open to find herself alone in the middle of the floor broken and beaten. No Ash. No guards. Only herself and the sounds of her sobs to keep her company.

**Outside The Dal**

"Do you know who I am?" His voice was smooth and his mannerisms proper as he sat across from the beaten succubus. The cold leather seats against her skin gave her goose bumps, while the black tinted windows made her stomach uneasy.

"No. But I'm sure you didn't do all of this not to tell me."

"Ha. Who I am is actually not important, my purpose on the other hand.." He trailed off seeing that Bo's eyes were focused on the door handle. "I have a cell phone in my pocket with exactly one number on there."

"Sounds lonely."

"You at any point try and run I call that number and you know what happens?"

"Unpleasant conversation? Swat team? Booty Call?" She replied as she leaned slightly at first her hand slowly making it way to the handle. "Any of above."

"And the doctor is dead." She stopped in midstream her hand already on the little silver handle, it pulled back at half mass. "Have your attention now?"

"What makes you think I'd care?"

"Because you do. You'd care because that's who you are. Because that is a human life that would be on your hands and most of all you would care because you love her. See love may be one of the greatest emotions, the inspiration for so many songs and movies so on and so forth but it can also make you do some very, very stupid things. Take Dr. Lewis, she gave up her freedom completely for your safety."

"Yeah, yeah I know the story. What do you want?"

"See the good doctor has a purpose with us something we need her focused on completely, one-hundred percent and you are a distraction. Now my job is to make sure you understood to keep your distance...with violence of course but I think we can do this with a more civil approach, no violence necessary."

"Then what was earlier, a really shity way of getting my attention?" She asked eye brow raised, folding her arms as she leaned back into the seat.

"You forced my hand, and understand if you force it again no one will be pleased."

"Then what is your master violent-less plan, talk me to death?"

"Ha, your amusing. See you unlike any other succubus are emotional but like every other of your kind are sensitive when it comes to things of sexual matters."

"Mm-hmm...?"

"So see no matter how many beat downs, no matter how many threats, no matter how many long drawn out emotional crushing fights, you in the end would not give up... see emotional, following?"

"Following."

"Now every succubus is sensitive when their...skills are insulted in one way or another hence why you were so crushed when she whored herself out to you per the late Ash. But then again that time there were so many complications and stipulations-"

"What's your point dapper-Dan?"

"My point is I don't think you'd be so forgiving to know that she is willingly-"

"Willingly what?"

"Well straight to the point? Giving her goodies to the new succubus in town." Bo clenched her jaw to the point of pain, fist tightening as she tired to keep a straight face not quite sure what she was feeling at the moment. "See...no violence needed."

"Am I free to go?" And with a simple nod she jumped out of the car slamming the door behind herself, burying her hands deep in her pockets as she started walking off only to have Dyson cut her off.

"Who was that?"

"Ash's Hench-men, swear you light Fae are a hoot. Beatings, kidnappings..."

"Bo your bleeding." He reached out to touch her face only to have her jerk away. "I'm not your enemy."

"Never said you were." She pushed past him walking as fast as she possibly could with out it being considered jogging.

"Look Bo I have to get this off my chest. I have to talk to you."

"About?"

"Lauren."

"Popular topic. Popular woman."

"What? Bo listen..."

"No I don't care. I'm done."

"Bo you really should know..."

"I'm done." She stopped so fast he almost ran into her, she turned jaw still clenched. "With the Ash. The Fae, light or dark. The greater good. You. All of it. I'm done." She turned starting to walk across the street only this time he didn't follow.

"And her?" He called out.

"Fuck her."


	9. Amusing

**Chapter Nine : Amusing**

**Unknown**

Syra stood over three woman bound on the floor with black bags over the heads. The woman on the left laid flat on the ground, motionless. Her dark, brown skirt pulled up a bit to high exposing her bruised knees, while her button-up cream color shirt was ripped open exposing her red, lacy bra and her bare stomach. She took a step toward the woman in the middle who was still on her knees. Her white shirt ripped open along with her blue jacket that matched her pants. She reached out her hand and slapped the girl across the face sending her on top of the last woman who was struggling with her restraints. A small cut on her neck left a trail of blood down her upper chest and down on to her red, form fitting sweater. A small moan came from both woman, soon followed by another as Syra roughly grabbed the woman on the far right by the arm and threw her out into the middle of the abandon wear house, this action also causing the blue suited woman to fall onto the oil that covered the ground without the support of the other woman to keep her up. She began to lean down but was pulled to a stop at the sound of her cell phone.

"Is it done?"

** It's done.**

"So...do I have another head to add to my collection?"

**Sorry, no. Minimum violence was necessary, but she got the point**

"I said I wanted her to suffer."

**No. You said you wanted her to back off and she is**

"Next time I say I want someone to back off, that means I want you to bring me their fucking head!"

**Understood. Shall I make my visit to the doctor?**

"No. I had another incapable imbecile take care of that."

**O-**

"This conversation is over." She snorted as she threw the phone off into the distance. Slowly her hips started to sway to soft beat of the music that played in the background, her hands sensually moving over her body as she walked back over to the three woman, the two guards that normally watched Lauren standing close by. "Now you two go make sure Sasha did something right for once, if she didn't do it for her."

"Understood." The two said in union before walking off leaving the four alone.

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren sat on the floor her knees pressed to her chest arms wrapped around them as tight as she physically could, tears slowly streaming down her face while soft gasps escaped from her lips the pain unbearable. Her body ached from everything to the point she could barely stand it, her eyelids felt so heavy she was surprised she could manage to keep them open at all, her stomach in knots more then she had ever felt before and yet the pain that seemed to be relevant at the moment was coming from her chest, that seem to worsen with every whimper. She felt every bead of blood slowly trickling down from her neck and her hip the warm liquid feeling like needles.

"The door was open-what happen?" Dyson asked dropping to the woman's side, he reached out a hand but quickly pulled back as she began to tremble. "Lauren, what happen?" He repeated in a growl but only got a continuing sob in response.

"You need to leave."

"This is done." He ordered bringing himself to his feet quickly surveying the room for something to cover her with but the only thing he succeeded at was seeing the damage from the attack.

"Shut UP! SHUT UP!" She began to shake, her fear now replaced with anger. "I HATE YOU AND THIS PLACE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP US AND LOOK..." He crossed the distance with speed she had never even realized he had, within moments he had her by the the wrist trying to hold her still, but only made it worse as she wrenched in pain. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DID!" She closed her eyes tightly her body trembling.

"This is over. Your coming with me."

"No. She's not." Dyson turned to find Lauren's two guards standing in front of the door.

**Bo/Kensi's Apartment**

Hale leaned down just a little placing soft kisses down Kensi's jaw line while she ran her hands up and down his bare back before running over his stomach starting to unbutton his pants just as they heard the door, Hale immediately threw himself over the couch as she jumped up running to meet her roommate.

"Bo! Boster! How the hell are ya?"

"Better then Hale, sounded like it had to hurt." Kensi looked back behind herself just in time to see him sitting up, throwing his arms over the couch eye brow raised with a goofy smirk, turning back to her friend she opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it reaching her hand out touching the side of Bo's face seeing a small line of dried blood. "I'm fine, you should see the other guy." She said shaking off the embrace, and pushing past her toward her room.

"Go do the girl thing, I gotta errand to run anyway." Hale replied in response to the girl's pleading look, walking around the couch pulled his shirt back on before flashing a smile.

**Unknown**

Dyson groaned as his eyes stayed focused on the severed head laying on the ground in front of him, small puddle of blood starting to form around it, the warm thick liquid mixing with the cold dirt ground in a wide-ing circle soon reaching his bare feet. A cool grin began to tease his lips as his eyes traced the rocky walls that were no shorter the 25 feet high. His cold eyes moved up a bit more falling onto one of the four black hooded figures, their hoods hanging down enough to cover all but their mouth and jaw, the sleeves hanging down far enough to cover their hands, and only a small, blood colored silk sash wrapped around their waists. A large black wolf sat on the right side of each, the dogs eyes matching the color of the sashes, seeming to glow in the low light.

"Ever heard of a Hell-Hound..." Syra asked walking up from behind him, running her nails roughly from his back over his side to his stomach making her way directly in his line of sight, the touch making him jerk against his restraints, his hands tightly bound above his head pulling him just off the ground enough that only his toes were touching the bloody, ground. "They are extraordinary creatures, I assure you." She grabbed the buckle of his belt pulling him toward herself. "People say that their eyes are a glowing yellow, their fur a charred black from the flames, their purpose no more then to guard the entrance of hell." He growled both bottom and top fangs drawn, eyes a narrow gold. "Truth is their eyes are a dark red, the color of dried blood to be exact. The color of both it's eye and coat is from the lives it's taken, the black being for the souls of course." Her hand trailed it's way up to his throat to the back of his neck then up cupping his cheek. "The real reason for their existence..." She leaned forward lips to his ear, slowly running the tip of her tongue over the out line of his ear, her grip tightening on his throat holding him in place. "...is what ever I tell them to do." Her grip tightening so much that he returned to full 'human' forum.

"Your insane."

"No I can assure you that I am the most sane person you've ever meet, wolf. I can see things clearer then any Fae has ever before."

"You won't get away with this."

"No? Then how come I am?"

**Bo/Kensi's Apartment**

Bo stood in front of her bedroom window over looking the empty street her arms spread wide one hand on each of the window frames, only pale rising sun to light the ground as well as the room. A small line steady flow of blood trickled down from her shoulder blade to ground. A small creek in the floor made the woman spin around, fist already clenched as she looked over the room studying every corner after several moments she let her body relax as Kensi jump onto the bed.

"What happen, find us a case?"

"No. No more cases."

"What do you mean no more cases?" She sat up confusion riddling her face seeing the seriousness in her friends face. "Bo, what's going on you need to talk to me."

"Kensi I love you and your like a sister to me I do anything for you-"

"Oh my God are you dying? Cause I can get D-man on the phone and over here in like five minuets. Hell I put out a doggy bone and might get him here sooner."

"I'm-Kensi it's over it's all over everything I was stupid to think that this was ever going to work, to think it even had a chance."

"What, the P.I stuff?"

"No...yes...all of it. I'm a succubus."

"Yeah and I'm an incredibly cute side kick, good job on stating the obvious."

"Lauren's been saying it since the beginning it's my nature. I'm not meant for one person or even two I was stupid to think about a relationship to think that I should ever be with one person."

"Ohh...this is a Dr. Hotpants / Wolfy-Pants issue." She joked laying back down, head propped up on her hand, eyes locked firmly on Bo as she turned back around looking out the window.

"I was kidding myself, for two years now I've been back and forth between her and Dyson acting like some stupid high school-er fooling myself into thinking that in the end at some point I'd get my happy ending or middle or happy something for once. That I'd either get the amazing, strong, do anything for you, beyond sexy noble guy or the beautiful, shy, sweet, brilliant girl who made me feel...who just made me feel." She paused turning around to face the young woman, her expression soft now. "But it's my nature...not to be with one person...not to love."

"It's also in your nature to sex people to death but I haven't been seeing you do that to anyone...lately."

"Maybe I need to...maybe I need to stop fighting my nature."

"Bo...your scaring me now." She found herself sitting back up, turning herself toward the succubus as she sat down at the opposite edge of the bed.

"I mean Dyson is amazing he is and in a perfect Fae world he'd be perfect, and we'd have perfect succubi-wolf babies and I could feed off him and fuck him, like I mean really just let go and not have to worry about holding back...about hurting him. And he's strong, he's alpha male 'I'm-gonna-save-you-all-the-time-but-I-still-do-dishes' type of guy and that's...perfect. Just perfectly perfect and when were together it's amazing just..."

"Perfect?"

"Exactly! Perfect!"

"And this is bad...?"

"And—and he's Fae so I don't have to worry about out living him and-and-he can be sweet in a really weird way, and he's...romantic in the way of I'm going to do what's right and noble. And best?! He doesn't lie to me on every occasion he possibly can and doesn't jump into my bed because people order him to."

"Ohh...this is just a Lauren issue."

"Don't say her name. That name is forbidden in this house as far as I'm concerned she doesn't exist."

"Oh, OK."

"I hate her I really, really do like-"

"Really?" Kensi asked tone half amused half concerned as she let herself fall back on the bed yet again.

"That—female has done nothing but lie to me since we met I mean EVERYTHING has had an under line motive. Every time we've slept together, every kiss, every touch..."

"Every long loving stair into each other eyes that made me sick? Every cute, not so subtle flirting that made me throw up in my mouth a little."

"Yes smart ass. Everything. She faked it."

"Did she tell you this?"

"No but i-"

"Bo I want you to listen very closely to me because this is only going to be said once and best believe it's gonna pain me to say this cause I really am not a fan of hers." She groaned in frustration as she brought herself to her feet, folding her arms across her chest, taking a deep breath as she stared down at her best friend who looked like she was one word away from balling. "Lauren has done some really fucked up shit like the whole Ash-bang and lying and well I don't need to tell you, you've been on the receiving end of it but she's like one of those stray dogs you bring home and they eat your shoe and pee on your carpet but you know they never mean harm so you can't really kick em' to the curb."

"-What-?"

"Dyson is pretty much the perfect man in every way, most people would be pushing you toward him faster then you could say wow-zas and if I was any lesser of a friend I would to because believe me given the track record D, far out ways Lauren in the suitable column."

"Then why aren't you?" Her voice was soft and in the moment Kensi had never seen her more vulnerable.

"Because I've seen you with both. Because when you were talking everything you said were reasons why you **should **love Dyson and why you **shouldn't **love Lauren. She may have done some pretty crapy shit but she has done some good, and what your basing this whole hating campaign on is wrong. That night was a bad night and you went completely off grid not even our super GPS could find you and even if we did...we wouldn't have been able to fight Syra she made her way through us in the bar quicker then anything I've seen before...she saved your life...now weather or not you like the way she did is another story." Kensi finished shaking her head before walking to the door. "She might not be perfect but neither are you, Bo."

**Lauren's Lab**

Lauren held tightly onto the sink, struggling for breath as she looked into the mirror evaluating the damage. Her left eye completely black and blue, swollen to the point were she almost wasn't able to see. Her lip a small split, small bruises covering her arms, her right wrist wrapped in a cream colored cast. Looking down over herself one more time before reaching out and turning the water on. Her hands much like the rest of his body shaking, reaching up franticly hitting the soap dispenser that of course was out of soap, following the same manor she ran her hand under the water, leaning down splashing water over her face only making the pain worse. Taking a few steps over she went to grab paper towels once again they were empty. "Shit!" She yelled slamming her one useable fist agents the small metal box. She pulled her white lab coat off the door, quickly throwing it on hoping it would cover some of the damage. Looking down she tried to straighten her close making herself presentable before slowly making her way toward the door opening it to find Hale sitting on her desk back to her flipping through a folder.

"Damn Doc. took ya' long enough some of us have jobs to get to not all of us are buddy-buddy with the boss. Prove your self with her or something, I was expecting more guards."

"Sh—since Bo is out of the picture now...less need."

"Bo? She's not outta the pic, you know her she'll be back to chasing ya' in-" He stopped mid sentence his eyes taking in the sight before him. "What the hell happened?!" He asked jumping off the desk going to her only to have her stumble backwards. "Hey..Lauren what happen who did this? Me and Dyson will-"

"Do nothing, you can't."

"The hell we can't just tell me."

"The Ash. The Ash did this to me." Hale paused looking the woman up and down before looking over his shoulder at the few medical personal around starting to take notice in the conversation, holding his hands up he took a few steps closer this time she didn't back away but she couldn't help the trembling her body began.

"We're gonna get you out."

"No you won't...but thank you."

**Unknown**

Dyson's eyes slowly fluttered open quickly realizing he was no longer in the same place, this room couldn't have been more then a 100sq ft. in total with white floors to match the white walls with only a single large glass window centered, a metal table that was bolted down directly in the center of the room, accompanied by two metal chairs one on each side. To the left of him a taller man least 6' foot, his jet black hair messily tossed about coming down into his eyes, his pale skin along with his dead eyes shining in the light. Looking down he saw of his hands laid on the table both cuffed matching his ankles.

"There was a priest who feared no man, nor demon, nor God himself. He was highly revered by his peers but not one knew the darkness that laid inside him. That took the place of his soul."

"Who are you?"

"On the night of one of the most Holy festivals, he held a sermon where the whole town had come, and when it was over everyone flocked to praise his hollow words but as it struck midnight...he slaughtered every single one of them, before working his way through the town finding everyone who was to sick, to old, to young...and slaughtered them."

"Who are you?" Dyson tried again pulling at his restraints.

"He then dragged every one of them to the middle of town, bound each and everyone of their feet together and hung them upside down, arms dangling freely as what blood was left of them poured out into the road. It died the sand red there was so much of it, and the most humorist part is that he hung them from the structures he had them build themselves...told them it was for a school for the church."

"Why am I here?!" He growled trying to get up but the restraints proved to much.

"Someone had asked him why, not why he did it but why be a priest, one who practiced for so many years and his reply was simply-"

"He thought is was amusing." They both turned to the now ajar door where stood Syra.

"You remember the story."

"I remember the answer, everything you do is because you find it amusing, much like myself." She laughed stepping aside from the door to allow Trick in, the smaller man rushing to Dyson.

"What have you done? This is against all Fae law." He said all the while unlocking the wolf from his restraints.

"No it's not. He trespassed and was violent we have every right to protect our self's, you must brush up on Fae law old man."

"Stop with the games. What are you doing?"

"Now why would I ever tell you that."

"Because you live for the amusing things in life and to you there is nothing more amusing then watching me try and stop you."

"Oh...you sound so bitter." She laughed while walking over to the table sitting on the edge while Trick stood in between her and a half-mass Dyson fangs again drawn.

"What happens when the day comes that I actually stop you?"

"I am pure evil, baby. The poster child for Dark Fae. There is NONE greater then me. There is NO stopping me and if you haven't learned that by now..." A smile played at her lips as she leaned forward almost in a dear-ing yet seductive way. "I feel I should end your miserable excuse for a life now and find my self a new toy to play with."

"I WILL find a way to kill you, once and for all." He bit back while guiding Dyson to the door all the while making sure to stay in between the two.

"No, no you won't...but your welcome to try, love."


	10. Difficult

**Chapter Ten : Difficult**

**Unknown**

A loud crash echoed through the dark room as the medal door flung open by a young girls limp body crashing through and hitting the dusty floor. Soon the room began to fill with echos again only these were low, deep growls that sent shivers down the girls spine as her eyes flung open two large muscular hands wrapping around her neck. Her hands flew to his face desperately grabbing for anything as her legs kicked wildly until the actions began to slowly dye down and she felt more hands start to feel their way around her body. The chanting continued to fill the dark, cave like room as six hooded figured stood around a small table that had a five point star drawn in white paint on top of a black surface. Whimpers of pain filled the room as the six continued on until one slowly turned around and walked the short distance over to the closest chained and hooded women. Simply he raised a knife to her throat and in one swift motion the whimpering had stopped. Walking back to the table where the others where still in meditation he traced the knife over the once white star and then seconds later the one across from him took the knife, cutting his own hand letting the blood fall on to the symbol before passing it on to his fellow members who followed his actions until all had gone.

"Well now that's over." Syra sighed in relief pulling off her hood, followed by tossing her robe onto the table. "God, I hate tradition."

"Your telling me." Dyson's capture said following suit as the other four walked out just as The Ash pushed her way in past them.

"Don't you ever send someone to check on me again! I am not a child."

"So glad you could join us a little late though, we've finished."

"Don't play your little cutesy game with me."

"I'm not playing I'm naturally cute." She said hoping up on the table, legs properly folded an innocent smile across her face as she dismissively waved off the man.

"I am not a child I do not need someone looking in on me."

"Just wanted to make sure you did what you were supposed to, I didn't realize you'd get so butt hurt about it. BTW very nice job on the Doc...although I said to make a point not use her as a punching bag but hey what ever gets you off."

"I'm sick of your shit Syra, back off. Your getting sloppy and your gonna end up fucking us both over in the end."

"Sloppy?"

"Taking Dyson out of Lauren's apartment bringing him here? Bringing Trick here? Having your errand boy Lykris come to MY office in front of everyone."

"Aww, did your wittle feelings get hurt." She antagonized in a baby voice a smile still widely spread over her lips studying the younger girl who was having trouble keeping her temper in control a battle she quickly lost, closing the distance hand firmly on Syra's throat slamming her into the table. "Ohh, I gotta tell you if I was into the whole incest thing I would so be ripping that last season dress right off of you." She let out in a laugh, the woman's grip growing tighter.

"Do not fuck with me or-"

"Or..?" Her smile vanished as she grabbed the girls wrist so hard it snapped in less then a second her free hand reaching around grabbing a handful of her hair, tugging roughly. "...do not threaten me baby sis, it will not turn out very well for you." She squeezed even tighter another snap in response.

"Understood."

"Good. Now go find your favorite meat Popsicle and motivate her to get the serum done, time is of the essence if I need remind you." She released her grip, the girl falling to her knees. "Oh, but clean yourself up first."

**Trick's Office**

"I'm not back I just needed-" Bo stopped mid sentence as she walked in to find both Dyson and Trick standing one each side of the fire place nothing new but what stopped her was Lauren sitting on the couch, in her normal proper way her hair down covering her face. "..sorry didn't realize you were busy. I didn't see any guards so..."

"It's fine Bo, what do you need?" Trick asked quickly making his way to her trying to guide her out of the office noticing how the succubus was studying the doctor.

"The thing you were supposed to give Kensi...Lauren?" She maneuvered herself around him quickly closing the gap between the two of them, immediately dropping to her knees next to her seeing the still very visible damage. "Oh my God, who did this?" Upon getting no response she looked behind herself to both men who avoided her gaze, tears coming to her eyes she took the blonde's trembling hand in her own. "Who did this? Tell me?" Slowly she reached up brushing the hair out of her face lightly to see the full extent. "I'm gonna kill em." Standing she turned to the men, both doing their best to avoid eye contact. "I thought she was property of the Ash I thought part of that was protection? What the hell are the guards for then?"

"Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Dyson. Look at her! Have you seen her?!"

"Bo, please she-"

"Where was the Ash? She is supposed to be protecting her. She took her that's part of the job isn't it? Why aren't you doing something? Your a cop, do your job."

"I can't."

"Can't? Or won't?"She took a step toward him. "Are you that petty that you'd let your dislike for her-"

"I can't do anything because-"

"Cause why?" Taking another step bringing her palms down on his chest hard enough to make a loud thump. "Why? Tell me."

"Because it was her who did this." Bo stopped turning her attention to the shaky voice. Her hands fell to her sides, fists clenched so hard her nails dug into her palms, jaw clenching to the point of pain looking between the three before starting to storm out. "Stop her please, she will kill her without a thought." She pleaded, Dyson immediately running after Bo catching up to her in the alley.

"Bo think."

"I'm done thinking. All I've done is think and look where it's gotten me, I think it's time to do what I feel for once."

"And what's that Bo? Go get in a fight with someone ten times more powerful? Get yourself killed?"

"Have you seen her?"

"I have. I was the one who was there after it happen, not you. I saw first hand how bad it was I was going to take her out of the there myself and bring her here."

"Then why didn't you? And why here? Why not to me?"

"Bo you can't get involved in this."

"If she is...then I am."

**Kensi's Room**

A loud moan of ecstasy filled the dark, messy room. Clothes were tossed wildly over the floor and dresser that was facing the bed which was placed in the middle of the room that now had Kensi sitting on top of Hale with only a small red, lacy bra and a red silk sheet covering them. A smile covered his lips as his eyes shut and he pushed his head back against the pillow while his hands rested on her hips. "You. Are. Amazing."

"I know." She let out as serious as she could while she rolled off him and the bed completely, rushing to get her jeans off the floor. "Come on Bo will be home soon."

"Can't we just stay here." He added with a devious smile while he held the sheet to his lower half as he stumbled after her."What? You think I was asking you to marry me?" He asked tone half playful, half serious as he saw look of uncertainty written all over her face. With a cool smile she went over to the dresser where a small mirror hung, as she fixed her hair she watched him throw on a pair of black cargo paints and a white, sleeveless, tee shirt, before coming up behind her pulling her into him.

"Sooner or later your gonna have to admit this is a relationship." His stated coldly before placing a quick, soft kiss on her cheek before walking out the door.

"Bone head!" She yelled as she threw her hair brush at the door just as it shut behind him.

**Bo's Bedroom**

Bo walked back into her room cautiously noticing the room was dead with the exception of Lauren laying on the bed holding a glass of wine.

"BO!-" She repeated this time being cut off by the succubus index finger placed softly over her lips, she quickly gave her a sheepish look, her eyes widening, giggles following. "Sorry, sorry!

"What in the world?" She couldn't help but laugh even beaten and broken and with all the unresolved issues she was the only person who could make her smile ear to ear. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Well there was the three at the Dal before Dyson dropped me off...and then the other two down stairs..." Bo's eyes widened as she closed the door softly hoping not to alert Kensi they were there. "...you were gone a while...and then this so that's...seven?"

"Six?! Have you gone...gimme that!" She said pulling the glass away from her.

"If you wanted some, you could have just asked." She sighed as she started to take off the doctor's shoes making her start to giggle again. Even though she was really mad at her she couldn't help but smile, everything she did good or bad she still looked sexy and beautiful and she couldn't help but love her more and more each day. Then helping her get onto the bed fully pulling the sheet back. Lauren gave goofy smile and gently pulled the succubus on top of her catching her of guard, slowly she began to kiss her neck, quickly Bo pulled back and looked at her for a minuet questionably. "God you are so beautiful, everything about you is beautiful."

"What?" Her voice matched her expression soft and yet a hint of pain underlining it.

"You always look so beautiful, in the night or morning, when your sleeping or whatever else your just...beautiful." Bo shyly smiled trying to cover the pain as she took a seat next to her. "I love you." She smiled at her embarrassment while sitting up wrapping her arms around her and squeezing tightly ignoring the pain shooting through her body at the contact, her bruises still tender. "I mean, I really love you. As in big-time head over heels." She nodded, completely unaware of the information she was releasing her. "I've never told you because...well because of everything but I really do." Lauren suddenly pulled Bo back down with herself and started to rest her head against her shoulder, eyes closing sleepily as she sighed. She cupped her cheek, thumb stroking the elegant curve of Bo's clenched jaw. Her lips were so close to her own, it would be so easy to bend over and just kiss her, something she had dreamed about from the very first second she arrived at the Dal just a few hours prior. The brunette knowing what was going to happened resisted, simply caressing her face instead, lulling her to sleep with his soothing touch. She rested her forehead against hers, smiling when she smiled at the contact. Her eyes fluttered open, covering the hand that was on her cheek and leaning forward. "I miss you so much-"

"You need to sleep this off, you don't know what your talking about." She sat up gently braking off the embrace careful not to damage her any more.

"Could you stay? And just-hold me?" Lauren asked, her voice soft and vulnerable almost enough to brake Bo's heart, taking a deep breath she laid back down crawling under the covers and putting her arms around the woman she loved, the realization finally hitting her this would probably be the last time she would get to hold her, touch her and just be this close to her. The drunk woman snuggled into her chest, burying her head into her neck and breathing in slowly drifting off as Bo softly ran her hand through her hair.

***** "Oh my God this is awful." Lauren cringed looking away from the T.V resting her head on the couch looking to Bo who was trying to hold in her laugh to not wake Kensi who was knocked out at the far edge of the couch.**

"**Oh come on, it's not that bad look she fell asleep."**

"**Another reason why I question her sanity." She joked earning a playful hit that the succubus used as an excuse to inch slightly closer. "Oh, oh God he's cutting his own foot off." She pouted turning more toward Bo who was more then happy with the closeness, their lips now only inches apart, slowly she began to lean in only to be surprised the blonde turned away at a loud thump against the window. "What was that?"**

"**God's way of saying I'm not gonna be getting a kiss tonight." She let out in a pout, slightly irritated.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." She trailed off looking around the dark apartment. "...i just get jumpy with these movies."**

"**Then why'd you agree to watch it?"**

"**Cause I wanted to spend time with you." She said sheepishly as she snuggled into Bo's arms, her head resting on her chest arms tightly wrapped around her waist, she looked down at her, eyes dancing over ever perfect feature. "Oh..." Bo was knocked out of her thought as the grip around her waist tightened, light brown eyes now looking into her dark ones.**

"**Don't worry...I'd never let anything happen to you." *****

Bo looked down as she felt the woman shift against her embrace a soft whimper escaping from her lips, a stray tear falling down her bruised cheek, fighting her first instinct to wipe it away instead she ran her hand soothingly up and down her back till she calmed.

***** "Have you ever wondered what life would be like if one, just one event in your life was changed?" Lauren asked looking through her microscope while Bo sat on the edge of the desk swinging her feet almost childlike.**

"**Umm...would you?" She turned the table quickly regretting it seeing Lauren's face go from almost playful to serious. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"**

"**I asked first." She forced a smile out while she searched her desk for something.**

"**You don't wanna hear it."**

"**Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked."**

"**I'd change the fact that...Nadia got cursed." She stopped everything head shooting up to see the succubus staring down at the floor. **

"**Wh-what?"**

"**For you of course. But I think out of everything that's what I would change."**

"**Why?"**

"**Cause if she didn't then you'd have never lost her...never experienced that pain and you'd be free and not waiting on the next Ash to get sworn in to find out what's going on. I mean over all your life would be completely better then...well this."**

"**...not completely." *****

Bo slowly broke away from Lauren's embrace noticing it had been an hour since she had came up to check on her leaving Dyson down stairs waiting on her. She took a deep breath looking down behind herself at the restless woman.

***** "Can I ask a question?" Bo asked walking into the kitchen glass of red wine in hand as she let her eyes dance over Lauren who was fiddling on the stove. **

"**Nope."**

"**Really?" She let out taken back slightly before Lauren turned around grinning. **

"**Of course silly."**

"**What—what are we doing?"**

"**Well your standing there ogling me and I'm cooking dinner so I would assume this would be a date of some sorts."**

"**Ha.." She chuckled nervously while setting her wine down. "You can be such an ass sometimes...i mean are we...dating?"**

"**Yeah-yeah."**

"**But in what way is really what I'm getting at."**

"**There's more then one way to date?" She asked starting to shift uncomfortably.**

"**I mean..."**

"**You want a classification?"**

"**No...maybe...well yeah...if you do..."**

"**I mean I don't know how..." She turned around staring to fiddle with the pots, the one now over bubbling. "...You and Dyson are dating...so I mean I guess in that way would be the best classification."**

"**...Oh..." *****

Bo stood up and walked as quietly to the door as she could but failed as she heard a groan from behind herself just as she managed to reach the door, she took a second to debate walking out so she didn't have to deal with the aftermath or turning back around and asking the million dollar question that had been on her mind for months, did she really love her.

"What happened?"

"I left you in Dyson's care for a bit and obviously wasn't a good choice cause you ended up drinking half of Trick's bar."

"You didn't...no of course you didn't or you wouldn't be alive still."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I gotta go down stairs Dyson and Kensi are waiting."

"Why are you so-"

"So what?" She asked tone cold as she finally turned to face her.

"Nothing."

"Come on, now's not the time to get shy." She said taking two steps toward the bed fighting every urge she had not to grab the other woman and lay her back down as she was trying to get up groaning in pain. "So what Lauren? Tell me."

"So damn difficult!" Before Bo could have a come back Lauren pulled her into a kiss, first she tired resist but against her better judgment she pulled the blonde closer.


	11. Rock Em Sock Em

**Chapter Eleven : Rock-Em-Sock-Em**

**Bo's Bedroom**

Bo's hands went to Lauren's hips, Lauren's hands caressing Bo's face pulling her deeper into the kiss, guiding her back until the brunette felt the back of her legs hit the bed causing her pull back a little in pain but was quickly pulled back into the kiss, the blonde's hands now running down from her back to her hips before resting on her ass, pushing her to herself.

"Hey...hey.." Bo let out breathlessly finally able to brake off the kiss, one hand still on her hip the other softly on the unbruised side of her face. "...what-" She was cut off again her lips being captured for the second time, falling back onto the bed their lips never braking. A moan of frustration filled the room as Bo broke the kiss yet again, her head turning to the side unintentionally giving the woman access to her neck which she quickly took advantage of teasing her earlobe with the tip of her tongue. "Lauren...you don't want this-" Her words trailed the woman above her pressing her hips down. "-God..I...yo-your projecting or-" She kept a steady but rough rhythm, her lips making their way down Bo's throat making it hard for her to keep a thought in her head that didn't involve anything sexual, with every touch, every movement she found herself inching closer to losing control. Apart from her own arousal she could feel the doctor's in more ways then one, more then she had ever before which in it self was enough to drive her crazy. "Lauren..."

"What?" She pulled back so quickly and roughly it almost scared the woman beneath her. "You don't want me now? Back to Dyson now?"

"I-" Bo didn't know what to say a whorl wind of emotions happening , this was a Lauren she had never seen. So dominate, sexually aggressive, possessive, and all around aggressive in some ways it worried her and in others it turned her on in a completely new way so much so for the first time in a while she had no words, no come back, so she just looked up at the woman who was maneuvering herself not only off of her but the bed as well, a moan of protest escaping her.

"Sorry I knocked but there was no answer." Kensi said walking into the room quickly halting, a puzzled look covering her face as she eyed her best friend who remained spared out on the bed and the standing woman who looked like she was one step away from foaming at the mouth.

"So the logical thought was to walk in." She bit out shooting both a look that could kill before walking out of the room.

"Did I cause that?"

"I—I think I did?" Bo said slightly confused as she propped herself up on her elbows eyes dancing from her friend who was grinning ear to ear arms folded to the open door.

**Down Stairs**

"And of course your here." Lauren said her words dripping with distaste as she walked passed Dyson who sat on the couch along with Hale and Trick, into the kitchen pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Did have an invite."

"I bet you did." She took a gulp of her wine as she glared at Bo as the two joined the group.

"Oh boy." Hale chuckled aloud taking a drink from his beer, hitting Dyson on the knee with a closed fist only getting a glare in response.

"Look I'm not really sure whats going on here but it seems that everyone's in on it but me-"

"And me."

"And Kensi. I want some answers and I want them now."

"Bo it's better if you-"

"Don't get involved? Yeah I get that a lot, all of you deciding what I can and can't handle so how about for once we give me the info and I'll decide what I can handle."

"This wasn't to hurt you it was to protect you."

"Of course Dyson, the great protector!" They turned to Lauren who remained in the kitchen, wine glass raised in the air as Kensi braking away from Bo went standing behind Hale.

"I understand and while that's very sweet-" She was interrupted by a loud snort from behind herself, shaking her head before continuing. "...and noble but I want to know."

"Syra is a very, very old Fae one who is extremely powerful."

"Yeah I got that Trick when she was moping your floor with us."

"She's also not the sanest fruit-loop in the box. She pops up every once and a while causes major issues for us Fae, light and dark alike but it's been years since she's done any real damage this time though..." Hale tailed off shaking his head while taking another drink.

"Ok so she's big bad wolf, again I knew this. What I want to know is, is the Ash a 007 dark Fae or something?"

"No, she's one-hundred percent Light and while it may not sit well with any of us her antics with the Lauren are well within her ability's."

"Sit well? Ha!"

"Do you have something to say to me?"

"No of course not, just my pain being used as a ploy to get in my girlfriend's pants doesn't sit well with me."

"I kind'a wanna put each of em' in a corner and watch em' rock-em-sock-em." Kensi whispered to Hale and Trick, as Dyson stood up Bo now looking between the two helplessness written all over her face.

"Girlfriend? Ha. Funny she never mentioned that."

"OK down boy." Bo order nervously placing a hand on his chest firmly. "This has been stressful for everybody but the people in this room aren't the enemy." Her gaze now on Lauren who was keeping eye contact with the wolf.

"It's ok she never mentions you either."

"Lauren."

"I think that beating may be effecting your thought process human." He growled.

"Dyson!"

"Dyson, the white knight always so noble." She said placing her now empty glass down walking back into the living room, Bo making sure to place herself in between them.

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Sorry sometimes I just get tired of playing second fiddle." She took a step closer now only inches from Bo, Dyson letting out a loud growl. "I just get confused with my place I guess." And with that she walked past them back toward the bedroom.

"Well that was anti climatic." The group turned to the door, Vex standing in the entrance bag in hand.

**The Ash's Office**

"What do you what?" She turned around as she finished pulling on her black tank turning around to find Lykris leaning against the door. "Have you all had a brain fart? Dark Fae can not be here."

"Relax I was careful."

"Mm-hmm and when I have to explain you what am I supposed to say?"

"You are the Ash you don't have to explain to anyone other then Syra of course."

"And The Elders?"

"Is that a threat?"

"What-?" Before she could finish her thought he had turned around and bent over the desk, the edge digging into her stomach his hand pressing her face down as hard as he could, blood slowly trickling down the side of her mouth.

"Now is not the time to grow a set Sasha, if I so much as as think The Elders are getting wind I will rip your heart out and feed it to you."

"That'd be pretty hard."

"What?" He pulled her head up to him, his lips to her ear growling.

"You rip my heart out, I'm dead dumb-ass." He slammed her head down onto the desk cracking the wood.

"Light Fae...so fucking annoying." He barked out before throwing her backwards so hard she went through the office door, making his way to her almost skipping he brought his foot into her stomach sending her flying down the hall. "Not quick enough." He laughed throwing a Fae into the wall who had tried to intervene. Straightening his clothes out before skipping his way down to her, laughing he set his foot on her stomach a loud snap coming from her ribs. "Now you don't have to explain a thing."

**Bo/Kensi's Apartment**

"What was that?" Bo asked in a rough whisper leaning against the sink, arms folded.

"What?"

"Don't what me Mr. you were outta line."

"So was she."

"She just got used as a punching bag, she's allowed to be a little..."

"Juvenile?"

"Oh yeah and you were the epitome of maturity." The succubus snorted before starting to walk off toward the living room before he grabbed her wrist pulling her to him.

"Bo...I'm sorry just you drive me crazy. I've told you before I can be territorial and mule-headed and over protective but it's because...I love you." He leaned down capturing her lips with his own.

"Sometimes she's just asking for trouble." Kensi whispered to Hale resting her head on his shoulder.

"Got that right, our little girl the trouble maker." Vex said in an annoyed laugh pulling a tiny pink blanket over his head turning in the chair.

**Unknown**

"Are you trying to start a war?" Sasha blurted out walking up behind Syra.

"Ah finally getting the picture?"

"What?"

"Jesus you look like hell...your bleeding all over my floor." She turned around looking her up and down a large cut on the side of her forehead, her leaning over slightly holding her right side.

"You ordered this?"

"Of course, do you think he makes a move without my OK?" Sasha looked at her in disbelief a look of horror and panic riddling her face as her heart began to race.

**Bo's Bedroom**

"Well if I knew all it would take to get a commitment outta you was getting you and him in a room together I'd have done it months ago." She confessed with a playful smile even though they both knew she was serious.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me Bo."

"I don't want an apology."

"Well if you came to kick me out don't worry I'll be leaving soon, the Ash will be going to bed soon it'll be easier for me to sneak back in."

"Your not going back."

"You can't tell me what to do Bo...I'm human, not a dog."

"Cute." Bo sat down on the bed next the blonde who kept her eyes on the floor until she felt a hand over her own. "As your girlfriend I think I do have that right..."


	12. What I Want

**Chapter Twelve : What I Want**

**Bo's Bedroom**

"Bo...I only said that to get under Dyson's skin." She shook her head before standing up and walking over to the window, leaning her body against the wall eyes focused down at a small, blue parked car really the only thing on the vacant street but at this point anything was better then having to see the dejected look written all over the brunette's face. "Bo, this is always how it plays out for us. You bounce back and forth between me and him, he dose something to hurt you-you turn your attention to me, I do something and you run back to him and I understand, I really do it's your nature."

"So...first you insult me by calling, no sorry implying I'm indecisive and then you try to soften the blow by saying it's OK cause it's in my nature?" Her tone was soft and calm but both knew it was only a front. "What do **you **know about **my **nature? About me in general?"

"I know more about your nature then you do, I've spent years researching and studying Fae, the succubus species..."

"Me?"

"Yes...you. Bo I see you struggle everyday fighting against your nature. I see how hard you fight, I know that you try your best and I admire it so much I wish I was as strong as you. It's one of the things I love about you...but I'm not as naïve as some people, I know that no matter how hard you try, how hard you fight it—one day you will lose the battle..."

"So now you know the future? Is that some new skill you acquired recently?" She brought herself to her feet arms folded tightly across her chest, eyes burning a whole in the back of the other woman's head.

"No, I'm realistic. I know I could never ask you to be with only me. I'm human, my chi is no where near strong enough to feed your appetite hell to even curb it. I can't heal you. I could never feed your sexual appetite either...no one partner could. You will out live me borrowing some tragic accident. I in the years will show age and you...you won't." Bo fought the lump in her throat, the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach, the tears that were slowly welling up not completely sure if it was the words that were the cause or the fact of just how emotionless her words were, as if she was reading a medical chart instead of listing every reason the two could never be together. "We were kidding ourselves. I'm sorry Bo, I'm sorry I indulged in this fantasy we had...i should have stepped away and let you be with him...doesn't matter it's not like anything is my choice now."

**Down Stairs**

"Who needs cable when we got these three, right?" Hale joked with a smile while leaning against the fridge watching Kensi make a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"I know right? I've told her just pick one or set up play dates but nope..." She took a bite, body tensing as she felt his strong embrace wrap around her waist.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tense up when I touch you. Kens I'm not gonna hurt you."

"We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone and..."

"We all already bloody know!" They both turned to the living room at the sound of Vex's voice his back still facing them, his face buried deep in the corner of the couch. "Now shut up! People are trying to sleep."

**Bo's Bedroom**

"Your not realistic Lauren, your a cowered. That is what-dammit turn around and face me!" She ordered dropping her hands to her sides as the doctor turned around, eyes almost as glassy as the succubus' were. "Your a cowered. And a hypocrite. You stand on your soap box and talk about how much you care and that you do all this bullshit for me but in honesty your just running away. Because that's your nature."

"And if I am?! Do you have any idea what it's like Bo! To have to grin and bear it while you run off to him? To have you come over and love on me and touch me and know that just a couple hours prior you were in his bed? His hands all over you. His lips. Getting to touch you, feel you, know you in ways I never could. I can hardly even stomach it now what would happen if we did this. Went against everything and did it, and in a year, two years...five when you give into your nature I couldn't say anything because I know it's your nature. Because I knew what I was getting into but honestly Bo it would kill me and I've had enough pain for this life time."

"So you'd rather want me from afar? Watch me be with him..anyone other then you?"

"Yes." Tears slowly beginning to fall as she tried to side step the succubus who wasn't having it.

"Why? How is-?"

"Because your not mine!"

"And if I tell you I am?" Bo asked the pain in her voice anything but hidden now, her hands on the blonde's hips just firmly enough so she couldn't get away.

"It'd be a lie."

**The Dal**

Dyson sat at the bar fiddling with his drink deep in thought while Trick stood on the other side flipping through one of a vast amount of books he had laid out.

"Nothing." The wolf was brought out of his thought by the loud thump of a book hitting the floor. "There's nothing."

"Thought that was the reason she was there."

"Your letting your emotions get in the way of what we are doing. We need a clear head for this other wise we won't stand a chance."

"And you think Bo has a clear head? Especially now?" He took a shot giving the older man an indignant look before filling his glass again.

"No, but then again that was the reason we didn't involve her in the first place." He took another shot only this time Trick pulled the bottle away. "She's not going to go back."

"She will."

"Bo won't let her."

"Lauren will go back and do her part." His words rough as he turned away heading to the office.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because like you she will do what it takes to protect Bo."

**Bo's Bedroom**

"No it wouldn't be." She leaned in pressing her lips softly to hers, Lauren quickly turning her head away and trying to brake the hold. "Lauren I know what my nature is and I know what the stipulations and risks would be." She kissed her check softly, her grip loosening. "I want you." Her lips to her jawline this time.

"No."

"Yes."

"Bo...stop." Her words covered in a sob, hands firmly on the succubus' shoulder pushing her away but all she accomplished was getting led backwards, her body now trapped between the wall and Bo. "Please.."

"I'm not gentle with you because your human it's because with you to me it's making love it's not just sex, it's not a way to live it means something. I don't feed off you not because I don't want to or you can't handle it, i don't because I don't trust myself. Because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." She kissed her neck softly this time surprised that the woman didn't struggle against the touch. "I may be a succubus and I may spend everyday, every second fighting my nature but when I'm with you it doesn't feel like a fight." Her hand rose cupping the doctor's cheek, bringing her face to hers so for this first time since this discussion had begun they were looking each other in the eye. "When I'm with you I'm not a succubus. I'm not Fae. I'm just a woman in love...as cheesy as it sounds."

"Bo..." Her voice trembled, her words more of a plea then anything. "..there are things that are happening that you don't know."

"I don't care. The Ash, Syra, whatever Fae issue there is I don't care, I want you." She trailed off her finger tips lightly tracing her collar bone till reaching the Ash's symbol. "You may wear her symbol..." It rested in the palm of her hand and for a second they both fell silent. Lauren studying her face while Bo studied the necklace, closing her fist she ripped it off. "...but you don't belong to her."


	13. I'll Be Back

**Chapter Thirteen : I'll Be Back **

**Bo's Bedroom/ One Hour Later**

Lauren stood in the shower warm water running over her tender skin, looking down she studied her own body lightly fading bruises on the inside of her thighs, across her ribs, her wrist. Luckily almost all of the damage on her arms and the rest of her legs had disappeared. With a heavy sigh she let her head fall forward the steady stream cascading over her, almost losing herself in the feeling of comfort so much that she didn't hear Bo walk in, her eyes dancing over her 'lovers' bare body, a mixture of anger and arousal shooting through her.

"Sorry I was just dropping off a towel, I didn't mean." The blonde couldn't help the smile that started to cover her face, it always amazed her that she could make this gorgeous succubus nervous to the point of shy babble true it was a rear occasion but when ever she managed to pull it off she loved it. The cuteness, the shy sexiness of it and in some ways the control that it came from.

"Can you check this?" Her words were a whisper almost inaudible under the sound of water, cautiously Bo complied almost uncertain if she heard right. The blonde turned her back to her something that was off putting at first until she let her eyes move from her shoulders down, a large bruise across the small of her back. Softly she ran her finger tips over the area before settling on her hips, at just the simple contact she could feel her desire building from the meeting of her thighs to the deep of her stomach. She slowly turned so not to brake the contact, leaning forward pressing lips to her collar bone as slid her hands under her black tank teasing her stomach before pulling the shirt over her head in one swift movement then returning her mouth to the succubus, the tip of her tongue teasing her earlobe while she made use of her hands pulling her tight fitting jeans off, a soft moan escaping from the brunette.

Bo ran her hands up the doctor's wet, soapy stomach making their way up to her breast as she stepped out of her pants and into the shower with her, capturing her lips with her own. The kiss deep and passionate as her hands explored her body, Lauren's hands tangled deep in the brunettes hair. Bo's hands now making their way back down to the inside of her thighs, pausing briefly at the twinge of pain from her lover before slowly pressing her finger inside, a moan escaping from both of them, the blonde unconsciously began to rock her hips slowly and steadily to the touch. The succubus moved her lips from the woman's neck back to her mouth earning another moan, her mouth opening the second she felt a tongue trace the outline of her bottom lip. At the invitation Bo skillfully teased the inside of her mouth, slowly stroking Lauren's tongue, pulling back just a little every few seconds. An action causing the woman to make a sound that could only be described as a moan of pleasure and growl of frustraion mixed together.

"Ar—are you sure...you want this?" Lauren struggled to get out, Bo's hand still in between her thighs teasing her almost to the point of pain her speed increasing with every moan, every time she felt nails dig deeper into her hips.

"Umm...ye-yeah definitely I want this." She pulled her mouth back, her tone mixed with confusion as she place small kisses down her neck, her collar bone to her breast. The second her tongue made contact with her skin Lauren felt her legs begin to tremble with pleasure as the stimulation between her legs grew faster and more erratic, she had to use the brunette to support herself the closer she came to release. She leaned back up nibbling on the woman's neck, the blonde's arms wrapped around her neck pulling her close, her mouth on Bo's neck now first rough kisses, and then small, sharp nips as she she felt her entire body tense biting down hard the closer she came, a moan escaping from Bo another mix of pain and pleasure. As Bo felt the other woman's legs give out at her release, her grip tightening so she wouldn't fall. "You know a simple thank you would have worked." She let out breathlessly with a smile ear to ear, placing a soft kiss to her neck.

"I'll remember that for next time..." Lauren let out in a whimper, her head resting on the other woman's shoulder.

**Unknown**

"Move." Sasha ordered Lykris who was standing between her and the open door. "Tell your dog to move." She ordered again this time looking behind herself to Syra who leaned against the table, arms folded amusement written all over her face. "Fine." She had gone to give him an upper cut but her fist was caught easily to her surprise, his free hand grabbing her by the face throwing her back the thirty feet to Syra who grabbed her by the back of the neck before she fell, quickly she brought her fist to her stomach a burst of blood shot from her mouth onto the floor.

"I didn't want this baby sis." She brought her hand down on the injured girls back sending her onto the floor with a loud thump.

**Living Room**

"Do they know we can hear them?" Hale asked taking a drink of his beer, his feet up on the table as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Yup. That's nothing when Mr. Territorial is here it's in surround sound, complete with floor shaking and everything ." Kensi added from the kitchen her tone soft and calm as she studied the man trying to read if he was still upset or not.

"Can't a guy get some peace and quiet in his own house. I mean really is that to much to ask?"

"Whoa, whoa there mister emo, who said you were living here?"

"Well since I can no longer go back with the dark Fae on accordance to you and the love machine up there and I have no interest in joining the pansy's that are the light Fae I find myself a misfit so to sum up this is where I have to go."

"And where you've been for the past four months?" Hale asked more then displeased at the thought of Vex being back in the picture.

"What are you the Riddler?"

"Not to brake up this testosterone party but which one of you two plan to go up there and telling them we gotta go?" She asked, both men turning and looking at each other grunting in frustration before doing rock, paper, scissors. Hale throwing out rock and Vex paper.

"Damn. Two outta three?"

**Unknown**

Sasha shifted uneasily, she moved to raise her hand to her temple an action she had become fond of since these attacks had started. Her mind once again was jumbled and unclear. The Ash felt her arms pulled back, realization hitting her that her arms were chained with some sort of metal along with her legs which were restrained in a similar fashion. Her eyes opened but yet there was still darkness. She tried to calm her mind but without warning a scream of agony filled her ears, the source was familiar to her yet she couldn't place it. She pulled again at her restraints but had no effect except causing more pain to her wrists that she was sure were bleeding since she felt a warm liquid drip down her arm, much different then the water dripping down her face from her forehead. Once again shutting her eyes tightly she tried to clear her muddled thoughts, to center herself as she once so easily had done so many times before. Thoughts slowly became less confused. She blocked out the sound of chains rattling and the far off sound of chanting, along with the pain that filled her body that was almost completely covered in blood.

"Shit."

**Outside The Dal**

"I want to come with you." Bo pleaded taking Lauren's hands in her own, looking behind the woman watching her two friends plus Vex walk into the bar before turning her full attention back to the woman in front of her.

"I know, but I need to do this alone."

"Why? I'm trying here to be a good sport about everything and not ask questions but it just keeps getting harder."

"Bo, I don't know why they haven't come looking for me yet but if I'm lucky I can sneak in, get what we need and get back out...to you."

"Are you really coming back?" She asked skepticism written all over her face, mixed in her tone.

"I promise you I will be back, Bo." She leaned in giving a quick kiss. "And your sure?"

"Surer in this moment then I was the last time you asked and the next time you ask I'll be even surer. I don't know what's going to happen but I know it'll be worth it if your gonna be there with me."

"Hopefully." Her voice was soft the word almost a desperate whisper as she slowly took a couple steps backwards before turning around hanging her head, hands buried deep in her pockets. Bo watched until the woman was nothing but a small dot before turning and walking inside.

"She on her way?" Dyson asked his voice flat as she walked up toward the group all huddled around the empty bar.

"Yeah, don't worry she's doing your work."

"Bo, please." Trick let out walking out from the office book in hand, they looked amongst each other a dead silence filled the tension filled air no one knowing what to say, where to start to clear the air, rebuild the trust that was almost nonexistent any more.

"Sanctuary." The group almost jumped out of their skin at the feminine voice coming from behind themselves, all turning completely around ready to fight.


	14. Sanctuary

**Chapter Fourteen : Sanctuary**

**The Dal**

"Bloody hell, only you people can get in this much trouble." Vex complained taking a rather large gulp from his bottle letting his head hit against the wall as he ducted down behind Kensi who was now propped up on her knees trying to see over Hale who removed himself from his seat standing defensively in front of her. Dyson to his side firmly grabbing Bo's wrist holding the more then eager to fight woman in place.

"You can't claim sanctuary." Trick spoke up from behind the bar, eyes shooting from a detained Bo to Sasha. Her black clothes soaked in blood, a large gash on her right temple and arm which was still dripping blood all over the floor, her left arm holding her weight up with the help of a near by table while her free hand held her side.

"Actually I can, by Fae law any Fae light or dark regardless of position of power can claim as such so...sanctuary."

"The only people you answer to are the Elders and there is no sanctuary from them."

"It's not from them, wolf..." Her line of sight went from Dyson to his grip on the succubus before making it's way back to Trick. "...it's from Syra."

"That crazy bitch is involved in this?" Vex let out not really to anyone as he let his head hit back against the wall, a grunt a frustration escaping in the process.

"**You **want sanctuary from Syra?"

"Yes. Is there perhaps someone I can talk to that doesn't repeat every word I say?" She paused looking over the confused group as she caught her breath trying her best to hide just how much damage there was. "Since you all seem to be a little slow I will say this very slowly. I want to claim sanctuary from the dark Fae known as Syra, got it?"

"Let go of me." Bo barked as she tried to brake Dyson's hold on her.

"Bo, no."

"Fine, guess we'll do this first." Before anyone had time to register the words Dyson was flying backwards through the air as her hand wrapped around Bo's throat slamming her down on the bar the snapping of glass as she made contact, blood mixing with alcohol. Hale was the next to go down a simple kick to the stomach sent him back into Kensi both hitting the floor taking the stools with them. "This what you wanted?"

"Yup." Bo replied with a smile her eyes now a bright, pricing blue as she brought her hands against The Ash's chest hard as possible sending her backwards enough to not only brake the hold but bring herself to her feet. She extended her right leg aiming to kick the other girl in the face only to have her grab her foot, slamming her face first into the floor. The succubus spitting out a mouth full of blood as she half crawled, half dragged herself up the bar.

"Vex do something!" Kensi yelled from the floor trying to bring Hale back to consciousness.

"I can't, don't have power over her." He replied taking another huge gulp from the bottle of tequila his back resting against the wall as he watched afar Dyson's attempt to throw a couple punches get easily blocked before he was kicked backwards a good 100 feet taking a couple tables with him. Bo leaned forward ignoring the pain coursing through her body, every instinct she had told her to duck at the attack that was coming but against her better judgment she found her self trying to side step it which only earned her a sharp blow to the ribs and then a back hand across the face, her legs attempting to give out as she stumbled to the side.

"Bo!" Kensi let out as she jumped on Sasha's back, legs wrapped tightly around her stomach her arms around the girl's neck pulling her back enough that Bo could get her footing but in an instant the Ash used the bar as leverage kicking her self back sending the two into a wall, Kensi immediately releasing her grip and falling to the floor at the pain of the hit. Bo ran to her friend's aid dropping to her knees checking for a pulse.

"No wonder she couldn't wait to give herself to me." She let out in a laugh looking down at the succubus shaking her head as she turned around starting to walk off until she felt her feet lift off the ground her body being pushed toward the nearest wall, a loud crack at the sound of her face making contact. Sasha groaned in frustration and pain as she threw her elbow back hard enough to get Bo to back off. The two women circled each other like vaulters circling it's prey both waiting for the other to make the first move. The succubus took a deep breath fist clenched hoping to end the fight, she put all her weight and strength behind her hit aiming for the Ash's ribs that had continued to poor blood but she was to fast, in one swift motion she was behind her grabbing a hand full of hair giving one rough tug enough to send her on the floor. Sasha let out another cold laugh as she brought the heel of her boot down Bo's chest, her hands flying to the girl's ankle desperately trying to relive the pressure.

"Enough!" Sasha turned her head to face the sound of Trick's voice just in time for the stool to make contact with her face sending her to the floor along with the broken pieces of wood.

**Unknown**

Syra stood dead center in the middle of a large white room the light so bright that she couldn't help but squint, hands on hips as she tapped the ball of her foot on the floor in annoyance.

"Patience is a virtue." A low raspy voice echoed the room from behind herself.

"One that I was not endowed with, you are late. And why is this room so fucking bright?"

"It's not. It's merely so dark it becomes bright."

"Riiiight." She huffed in annoyance again still not bothering to turn around to face her company. "Look we have a problem."

"With?"

"Sasha...and the human doctor. There has been some...complications to say the least."

"Are you saying that you are not qualified to do your part?" Another deep, raspy voice cut through the room only this one was haunting, the hairs on the back of her neck raising as she finally turned her attention behind herself. "Because if that is what you are saying then I think we have an even bigger problem."

"A-as I said, it is more of a complication then a problem. Sasha has lost sight of what we are doing."

"And the human?"

"The succubus who has claimed her-"

"Bo"

"Yes, Bo." Silence fell upon them as she kept her eyes on the ground refusing to face the man in front of her who was making his way to her, with each step the brightness seemed to dull.

"Look at me." The words a vicious growl sending shivers down her spine as she slowly raised her face, the man before her had at least three inches on her, his body completely covered by a silk-like robe the color of dried blood the hood coming down just above his eyes that were completely back with the exception of the pupil a bright red. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to keep his gaze. "Kill them."

"Bo and the human?"

"Bo and your sister. We still need the pet."

"You want me to kill Sasha?"

"Will that be a problem?" His voice a growl as he opened his mouth showing off his teeth all of which were long and pointed like little knifes, his K9's the longest almost as if they were of wolfs.

"No."

**Unknown**

Lauren ran as fast as her body would allow, her slightly worn gym shoes pounding the grassy ground, her blonde hair falling into her eyes making it almost impossible to see. Her entire body was tingling, she could feel the night's mist covering her face, her black book bad began to slip unable to hold them any longer she let the bag fall to the ground. A loud growl came from behind, surrounding her, driving her to push herself faster but the muddy ground prevented it only slowing her down causing her to become all the more aware of just how close her attacker was coming. Quickly ducking behind a building down a random alley for what little cover it would give she let out a deep breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding, peaking over the edge of the cold concrete wall her eyes searched frantically for her stalker, her body starting to relax as she leaned back into the wall, her search coming up empty.

Closing her eyes she tried to slow her breathing even more, hoping to calm the pain in her chest only to be replaced by a different pain as a strong, muscular arm warped around her throat pulling her up onto the fire escape along with himself. He stood firm a smug smile across his lips, his long dark-brown hair reaching his mid-upper biceps, black leather jacket covering his white tee and matching his boots all going along with his blue jeans giving him an Texas-Cowboy look. A low growl came from deep inside his chest while she tried to push herself back only to be thrown the small distance onto the ground, her body limp as he jumped down beside her, boot pressed against her chest all with one swift move. As tears slowly fell down her cheek he bent down replacing his foot with his knee, his weight beginning to crush her chest even more, as he placed his lips to her ear.

**The Dal**

The group minus Hale and Vex stood in a huddle at the bar staring at Sasha who was duck taped to a chair, her eyes starting to flutter as she regained consciousness.

"So...I'm guessing this is a no on the sanctuary?"

"Your still here aren't you?" Trick bit back arms folded across his chest making sure to keep his distance.

"Then what's with the S and M setup."

"Uncomfortable?" Kensi asked only getting a head tilt in response. "Good. Maybe next time your physco ass wants help you don't follow it up with beating the shit outta everyone." She bit out her look and tone cold as she walked past her three friends toward the office.

"Oh come on, I just gave her what she wanted."

"Bet you say that about all the girls." Bo barked shooting a look that could kill.

"Naw, just after Lauren."

"Enough." Dyson growled stepping in front of the succubus, his 'fangs' drawn. "Your here for sanctuary what makes you think we'd help you."

"Cause you can't stop her on your own."

"Stop her from what?" Trick questioned from behind the bar.

"From what you've been worried about, she's finally going to do it."

"Then why would you need protection, you want the same thing."

"No, I wanted unity and she did too but it's become apparent that she's lost her mind."

"What dose she want? A war? To be known?"

"She doesn't just want a war...she wants a genocide. Light, dark, human, animal anyone or thing that dose not bow to her way of thinking. This all started out a way to unite us light and dark."

"And what of the humans?" Kensi asked walking back out from the office and taking a seat at the end of the bar Vex and Hale following.

"Like with anything we expected casualties but for the most part they were supposed to be turned."

"That's what Lauren was for?" Hale asked rubbing his head, getting only a nod in response.

"It was only for those who would want it and a reversal for the Fae who wanted to be human, who wanted a normal life who say fell in love with a human and wanted to be free..." Her words trailed off as she focused on Bo who shifted uncomfortably under the stair. "...we'd live in unity, in peace. No more hiding for us, no more divide and humans would benefit a better way of life."

"Your taking about mutating us and humans? The repercussions of that-"

"That's what we had gone through so much damn trouble getting Lauren for it. If any one could do it, it's her. In fact she's the whole reason this came about, do you really think her little Congo excursion was the first the Fae had laid eyes on her? That was just...a finals so to speak."

"What's changed?" Dyson chirped in this time finally stepping away from Bo.

"Shes gone way to deep into dark Fae traditions and teachings."

"Well not to state the obvious love, but she is dark Fae, we tend to do that."

"Beyond your time pest, even beyond ours I'm talking the beginning of our kind when light was the lesser of the two and the Elders were non existent."

"How could she? She'd need-"

"All the decedents? Yeah, she has them well now without me she only has five."

"I'm sorry decedents?" Kensi asked confused more so looking to her friends then captive woman.

"Children from the Elders, pure Fae we stay within only our species never mixing. Makes us quite powerful. Point is she slipped, shes hell bent on starting this war in fact she may have already, one of the others came into my office fought with me in public killed another light Fae who tried to intervene. She's making her way down the list of humans who work for the Dark, soon she'll start on mine."

"I thought you would need to consent to a war or something?" Bo asked her mind now focused on Lauren.

"Yes and no. To have a war in the traditional way yes but with her little stunt...word will spread fast and when it dose tensions will rise, any light that doesn't have control or is having a bad day will start a fight with a dark. This is basically her way of letting us kill each other off at least enough so that she doesn't have to much heavy lifting. So...teammates?" She asked sarcastically nodding down toward her restraints. "You can't take her without me, you know that." The group looked amongst each other, none obviously happy about the situation. Trick let out a sigh as he nodded taking a step toward her but quickly stopped as she stood up, pulling the tape off herself. "What? Did you really think duck tape would hold me?" She asked her tone almost as innocent as the look she gave.

**Unknown**

Lauren opened her eyes to find herself sitting at the head of a long dinning room table, each of her friends sitting in the chairs evenly one across form the other, the table beautifully set each person laughing and talking with smiles on their faces even though she couldn't hear a word they were saying, a wave of dizziness hit the woman, her breath slightly hitched, eyes shutting for only a moment, upon reopening she felt her body jerk back the once nicely set table had food molded and decaying, small rats running across. Each of her friends with their heads back, bodies limp as a small line of blood flowed down their faces from their eyes and ears. Looking down her wrist and feet bound to the chair. She took deep breaths calming her self refusing to be scared. Refusing to be anything other then strong, time slowly passing as she watched the clock, eye lids slowly starting to heavy, just as they completely shut a loud piercing sound blared through the air causing her body to once again jerk, the loud piercing carnival music continued to play as each light in the room shut off one by one. She felt her palms begin to moisten as her heart started to pound, her breathing technique no longer working.

"Beep-beep" Her head spun to her side where a clown in a half blue-half white suit with big red buttons stood. His hair bright red matching his nose and his face bright white.

"Wanna balloon animal?" Her attention flew to her other side where another clown stood holding a purple giraffe.

"Want to come and play I promise it'll be the best time of your life." She looked forward a man in a bright half blue-half yellow suit, big red buttons down the middle sat on the table lights almost reaching him. His white, red and blue make up running down his face realizing that the red wasn't make up, just as his small grin turned into a toothy smile exposing every single tooth had a sharp point just as the last light above his head went out leavening her in total darkness. She couldn't find her voice, or even a train of thought as her heart continued to pound and breathing became an almost impossible task, shutting her eyes so tightly it hurt. Just as she opened her eyes the fangy clown jumped full at her, mouth open eyes completely black.

**The Dal**

"This is yours." Bo said sarcastically as she came up behind Sasha slamming down Lauren's necklace on the bar, knocking over her shot glass in the process.

"Thanks, do you have the woman that this is supposed to be attached to?"

"Listen very carefully when I tell you, you touch her again and I'll kill you."

"Mm-hm. You know you could tell her to come out, I know she came to you...after all I was the one who called the guards off."

"She's not here."

"Sure, sure."

"She's really not here, she went to get the blue prints for your evil plan." Kensi added as she sat next to Hale holding an ice pack to his head.

"She's where? Do you want her dead, seriously?" She said standing up getting in Bo's face who was more then happy to do the same. "I let her come here so you could keep her safe while I made my way here."

"Since when do you care about her safety?"

"The second she steps foot in that lab they will kill her...or worse."


	15. Somewhere Between

**Chapter Fifteen : Some Where Between Reality And Insanity?**

***** "You ever wonder would it'd be like to be a Fae?" Bo asked looking up at Lauren her head resting on the woman's bare stomach, a light blue sheet wrapped loosely around her body.**

"**Of course, time to time." She replied only half invested in this conversation her eyes dancing over her company's uncovered legs, from her muscular calfs to her thighs. **

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know. The power, the abilities, being apart of something. Being something special." **

"**You are special." Lauren chuckled as she started playing with the succubus' hair, snuggling back into the pillow.**

"**Not in the way Fae are...not in the way you are." She couldn't help but smile as Bo's cheeks began to turn pink, turning her face down just a little to avoid eye contact. "What about you?"**

"**I don't need to wonder, I am one."**

"**Ha. I mean to be human?"**

"**Um, I use to a lot. When I realized there was something wrong with me and I was on my own. I use to wish it everyday. Wonder what it be like to kiss someone, sleep with someone, hell just have a meaningful connection and not have to worry about killing them."**

"**What about since coming here?"**

"**...I have once or twice." She shifted nervously under the woman's gaze, not really sure if she should give the full answer. "What it be like to actually know freedom." *****

"Bo." The sound of her name bringing her back to reality, looking up to Kensi who was now taking a seat next to her on Trick's couch, the office completely dark with the exception of the fire place. "Hey don't worry. I'm sure Doc Hottie is fine, probably on her way back over here now."

"Yeah or shes in some deep, dark hole about to be eaten."

"Well...given the fact shes into lady lovin' …..being eaten doesn't seem all that bad." She tried to joke giving her friend a nudge with her elbow but only got a glare in response. "Sorry...just trying to lighten the situation."

"Kens, this isn't a normal everyday case something you crack a few jokes about and it's lightened up. Lauren may or may not be in danger, I have an angry and jealous wolf out there who's egos completely bruised and a crazy, no one can tell what side shes on Ash who by the way just wiped the floor with me."

"Is that what this is about? Bo she wiped the floor with all of us."

"Yeah but—i told her I'd protect her and I don't think I can, not against The Ash."

"I'm not the one she needs protection from." Both of their attention flew to the door way, where Sasha stood a cocky smirk, hands buried in her jean's back pockets.

"No? So you weren't the one who decided to use her as a human punching bag?" The youngest of the three bit out as she stood up looking between her best friend and the other woman before making her way to the door. "Thought so." She finished just as she disappeared.

"Don't really give a warm welcome to new comers do ya guys?"

"Your a case not a new comer."

"Oh, come on you can't still be upset about out there...it was what you wanted well I'm sure you didn't want the ass beating **but** the fight..." She laughed to herself taking a few more steps in so this way she had a better view of the fuming succubus. "Bo...is that short for something? Doesn't matter, but word of advice coming from someone who has a few oh I don't know hundred years on you, you need to learn some self control."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"You don't think I know how it feels? Every time you get aroused even the least bit. Every sense inside you goes insane like your body is on fire, thousands of pins and needles digging into your skin. The urge so powerful like you can't control it, it takes everything in your power for even an ounce of composer." She took a couple more steps now almost directly in front of her. "Jealousy? Forget it, the teensy hint of it and your done for, your stomach turns almost like it's burning, your heart speeds up, anger pulses through your entire body to the point of pain, yeah I know what it's like. I am you...well a much more attractive, better dressed, more experienced, higher intellectual you. OK well I'm not really **you **at all...but I am a succubus so I do know what I'm talking about."

"Your...a succubus?" She asked in disbelief, eye brow raised arms folding.

"What did you think you were the only one? Why'd you think she was so comfortable hoping into bed with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"HA! You really don't know her at all do you. In all this time you never asked if she'd ever been with someone else...let alone another Fae? How dense are you?" Sasha watched the woman's face bounce between anger and jealousy. "I mean really have you seen her? Long legs, soft milky skin. Delicious lips, beautiful eyes and how sweet she smells..." Her words trailed off a huge smile written all over her face as she watched Bo fight to keep control. "...and her aura when shes turn on...mmm and when she cums, enough to make anyone lose control." She let out in a laugh as pushed a lunging Bo back down on the couch her body quickly covered by Sasha's. A leg on each side of her, her wrist being held down. "Tell me you never thought about it, just giving in once when your with her. Forgetting about the pesky fact that'd you'd kill her if you did." Bo struggled against the hold as hard as she could but couldn't brake free all she accomplished was her attacker leaning down lips just inches from hers. "You really know nothing about her." Bo was so focused on the words, her anger that she didn't even notice at first when the woman on top of her stared to feed slowly her strength quickly weakening. Sasha pulled back just a little. "She doesn't love you-" Before she could finish the sentence she found herself flying backward on to the near by desk, Bo's hand on her chest eyes back to a bright piercing blue. "Hm, Lauren loves this position too although shes usually the one on bottom." Bo grabbed her by the collar lifting her up just a little before slamming her back down, earning a laugh in response.

"Shut up!"

"Or what? You'll let me kick your ass again?"

"Bo we-" Hale stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Sasha's legs wrapped tightly around his friend's waist hands on her shoulders, faces only inches apart. "Well not what I expected to see."

"It's not-" Bo paused trying to brake the embrace.

"Hey don't need to tell me nothing but Lauren may appreciate if we maybe hurried with the rescue plan."

"Was it good for you?" Sasha's tone cocky as she stood up straightening her clothes shooting the siren a innocent smile before slapping Bo on the ass hard enough to make a smack before walked out, making sure to wink at him just as she passed. Hale stood there for a second confusion and disappointment written over his face before he let out a dry laugh and followed the Ash's footsteps leaving the succubus staring off into the empty room.

***** "You don't know everything about me Bo!" Lauren yelled walking down the stairs into her kitchen a half dressed Bo hot on her heels.**

"**That's not my fault."**

"**No? Maybe if you spent more time on getting to know me then worrying about getting me in bed or I don't know sleeping with Dyson then you'd know a little bit more?"**

"**I don't even know where to start with that sentence, seriously."**

"**I think maybe you should go." She let out as more of an order then a suggestion now making her way into the living room a confused riddled succubus continuing to follow. **

"**Lauren...?" Her voice now soft as took the heated blonde's hands in her own, half surprised she didn't pull away at the contact. "I don't know what I said that upset you so much-"**

"**That's the problem, Bo."**

"**I'm sorry. I do wanna learn more about you, I promise." She leaned in waiting for the other woman to close the distance but only got a heavy sigh.**

"**No..I'm sorry I sometimes don't add the succubus factor into the situation and i-" The doctor leaned in kissing the girl's cheek quickly as she pulled her hand away. "I'm just sorry." *****

**Unknown**

Lauren groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her head throbbing and stomach turned at the scent of blood both fresh and dried mixed along with oil. She tried to move but found herself bound to the wall with heavy metal chains on both her ankles and wrists. Resisting the initial urge to panic she decided to take three deep breaths and then opened her eyes. The room was a fifty by fifty stone and dirt square, with the walls covered in accent Dark Fae symbols she was unfamiliar with written in what she could only assume was blood. No windows and only one large metal door that seemed out of place, only a small dim light from four tiny lights that rested in the four corners of the room. Around the room there was multiple limps bodies chained very similar to the was she was, trying to fight her rising panic she tried to test her binding a hiss of pain escaping from her lips at the pain of the metal against her still damaged wrist.

"I must apologize sometimes my colleague takes a little to many liberties with his given task." She swallowed back the lump in her throat as Lykris appeared from the darkest shadow of the room. "Are you feeling alright, humans tend to get headaches after I search around in the subconscious." He continued to be civil as he made his way in front of her, squatting down putting his weight on the balls of his feet. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you know that the repercussions of misbehaving would far out way the benefit." He paused waiting for a response quickly getting a weak nod. "Do you know why your here?"

"So that I can finish the serum for The Ash."

"Well your half right. Sasha is not who the serum is for though in fact shes not really a part of us any more...tragic accident really. Do you know why else?"

"To prevent Bo from intervening."

"HA! No, no love. Your here so that she dose get involved. See the sooner she gets here and Syra kills her the sooner we can move on." He leaned forward placing a hand gently on her leg, a warm, inviting smile across his face. "You've always done whats right in the past Lauren. Can we count on you?" He found himself falling back as she abruptly brought her feet into his face as hard as she could muster with the amount of pain and restraint she was in. "Guess not." He let out in a laugh as he stood up, shaking his head in amusement as he licked his lips a small trickle of blood making its way from his nose.

**The Dal**

"So it's settled I'll go in and get her." The Ash ordered as she stood up from her desolate table.

"Along with me, yeah." Bo said following suit making Dyson shift uncomfortably ready to brake up another fight between the two.

"You'll only slow me down."

"How can we be sure you wont run off with her to be your sex slave or somthing?" Kensi found herself quickly being nudged in the ribs by Hale who shot an apologetic look to the succubus. "What?"

"Are you really that egotistical that you need the credit for saving her? If it's not you...well then screw her? I don't think you understand just what she could be dealing with."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Who was the bright ass who decided to let her go in the first place? Like really were you even using your brain?"

"I thought Dyson and Lauren fighting was pop corn worthy." Vex leaned over and whispered to Kensi who simply ignored him still upset by his lack of help in the earlier fight.

"I'm sorry I don't treat her like a dog."

"Ever heard of being protective?"

"Enough. The three of us will go." Dyson ordered as he walked over to Bo, placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"And I wonder why she ever worried about this relationship." Sasha let out in a laugh.

**Unknown**

-The doctor's eyes slowly opened focusing in on the bright white wall that her body and head rested against. Slowly the realization hitting her that in fact the entire room was bright white, with no windows, turning her head, looking over her shoulder she saw a door with no handle and only a small window at the top. Her gaze drifted down to her body that was cloaked in white cotton pants and a small white cotton tee-shirt. Using the wall she pulled herself up trying to think of what was happening, what was fact from fiction. What hadn't and what had really happened. Starting to pace she went back and forth repeatedly, occasionally calling for someone before going back to pacing. **-She doesn't love you-** She began to look around the clearly empty room but once again the was nothing. The chilling voice continued ringing in her ears doubt after doubt, insecurity after insecurity being said until they began to blend together, her body beginning to tremble as she felt the same presence from before closing in on her, falling back into a corner she brought her knees tightly to her chest as she shut her eyes tightly softly murdering to herself as the fear began to creep in taking over every inch of her body.-

Her eyes shot open at the cracking of a whip, the sting of the pain on her back warm liquid trickling down her back and she found herself again in the darkness. Pulling her knees to her chest, hands wrapped around her restraints tightly pulling down on them with every hit against her bare skin. Her heart pounding deep in her chest, teeth clenched trying not to scream out from the pain, her mind racing as she tried to keep grips on reality. Soon her eye lids becoming to heavy to stay open closed, the cracking of the whip slowly drowning out and the pain from her back no longer there.

-Lauren shot up from the hospital bed quickly looking around the room, seeing a young girl laying next to her while the rest of the room was dark and empty. Taking a few deep breaths as she let her body come to terms with what had happened ¦to the best of her recollection, her mind jumbled with so many different scenarios she couldn't exactly place which was real anymore. She swiftly pulled out her IV before ripping off the heart monitors. Jumping up she pulled the sheet around her exposed body, looking around the room, tossing open the closet looking for anything to wear but there was nothing. Sneaking into the hall looking around for any signs of life. She started searching the hall for something to wear finally after what seemed like an eternity she found a supply closet. Quickly finding and throwing on a pair of dark blue scrubs, before making her way toward the exit, being greeted by pouring rain. The ground full of water, large puddles every where. She began to walk the vacant, unrecognizable street one after another, turn after turn each street as desolate as the other. **"Your not gonna find it here." **She spun around at the voice but nothing other then the howl of the wind to fill her ears and the mist her eyes. Turning back around shoving her hands into her bottom pockets as she began to shiver, each drop of icy rain worse the last. **"Why are you still here?"** Her pace began to speed up, looking around but still there was nothing, only a presence. One strong enough to cause her to skip jogging and go straight into running, turning into an alley, back onto another street, turn after turn but the presence followed as if it was right next to her with every step. Spinning around she frantically look through the thick layer of fog, running back wards causing her to soon fall back hitting her head on stone steps, looking behind herself to find a Cathedral. **"He couldn't help you. No one can." **The foot steps echoed through the street water splashing with each step, she quickly pushed herself up before forcing her body to keep going. No matter how far, how fast she ran he was right there with her until suddenly he wasn't next to her, or behind her but at least thirty feet ahead.

"Who are you? Where is Bo?"

"**She really on your mind or is she just the response you know you should ask? Just like being afraid. When you were alone were you really afraid or was that just what you knew you were supposed to feel?"** The figure took a few steps toward her. **"I mean really do you run to church, look up to the cross because you feel it will help you now, or because that's what you were taught? Do you fight because your told to or because you know your supposed to?'** A few more steps, his body becoming clearer as she started taking small steps back as he came closer his face strangely familiar but yet she couldn't place him sudden flashes of people strolling down the side walk distracted her as she stopped in the middle of the street, even though he started to back away she could see him waving with a small smile, before everything went dark.-

Slowly Lauren was brought back to reality by the sound of continuous whip cracking and unknown weight on her stomach, her eyes shooting open she tried to ignore the pain, ignore her shortness of breath, ignore the logical thought of what was going on all she could feel was pain radiating from every point of her body, finally unable to take it she couldn't help but to scream out.

**Unknown**

The three Fae and Kensi stood at the door way looking over the floor that was filled with young people all dancing and grinding to the loud bass that pierced through the 'club' Bo felt her breath hitch and her heart speed up everyone's energy hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her palms moistening as the hunger started to build, her mind starting to wonder until she felt Dyson's grip on her arm pulling her toward Sasha and Kensi who were making their way through the crowd stopping just past the full bar at a silver, metal stair case two large men in black suits with matching red ties almost indistinguishable from Lauren's guards. Both men quickly parting at Sasha's glare, the four making their way up to a small office Bo still needing guidance as her mind was still unfocused.

"What is this?" She asked looking around the dark room trying to compose herself.

"This is Star Dust, my lady." Another well dressed, dark skinned man said as he spun around in his chair to face the four standing in front of him, accompanied by his two guards, one on each side of them. "You shouldn't be here Sasha."

"I know."

"Syra all but put a bounty on your head."

"Great! Now that Mr. Gucci here has finished playing the concern citizen bit can we get back to the point?" Kensi butted in from behind the wolf. "Our friend, her girlfriend?"

"Mmm, girlfriend I likey." He said as he stood up walking over to them standing in front of the succubus his aura so strong she found herself getting lost in it.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." He let out tracing his index finger along Bo's jaw line, a loud growl filled the room Dyson not appreciating the contact.

"Well I like to punchy and occasionally kicky, so please remove your hand."

"We don't got time for this." Sasha let out using one hand to grab his wrist the other slamming against his chest pushing him back onto his desk. Dyson quickly grabbing one of the chairs in front of him swinging it as hard as he could knocking one guard down while Bo quickly dropped down and knocked the other's legs out from underneath himself. "Where is she?"

"I don-" Before he could finish his head was slammed against the desk. "I don't-" And again. "Down stairs."

"Thank you." She said as she repeated her previous action before letting him fall to the floor taking a couple steps backward cautiously making sure he wouldn't try and attack before turning to the group. "Sasha..." The group halted just as they reach the door way Dyson and Kensi already out. "...Lykris has her.." With a cool, dry laugh she walked back over to him giving a swift kick across the face knocking him to the floor unconscious.

"Who's Lykris?" Kensi asked to no one in particular as the group tried to be inconspicuous as they made the way down the stairs past the two men.

"No one you'll ever want to meet." Dyson said protectively wrapping his arm around the young girl's waist seeing more then one Dark Fae taking notice to her.

"He's a chaos Fae, likes to mess in peoples subconscious." Sasha informed they reached another guarded door. "Exact reason why I said we needed to hurry."

"Meaning what?" Bo barked out pulling The Ash to a halt.

"Meaning Lauren might not be...Lauren when we get her."

**Unknown**

Lauren's eyes slowly fluttered open to half mass sweat, tears and blood covering her face as she tried desperately to remember what was happening bright lights shining down on her now making her already blurred vision painful, her body trembling both with fear and excruciating pain. Her grip tightening on the thick metal chains as she felt herself being kicked over onto her back Lykris kneeling down next to her a sharp, cool blade resting on her chest just above the middle material of her bra, turning the blade to it's side he slowly began dragging it down bare stomach tracing her belly button with the tip of the blade.

"No, no." She turned her head just a little to the door where the voice had originated from the man stood against the door hands buried deep in his slick, shiny black dress pants his royal blue button down shirt neatly tucked in only the top color button undone, his skin a light caramel color matching his eyes while his pitch black hair was tightly pulled back in a pony tail. Lauren shifted her eyes back to the man beside her, his thick features tightening as he ran his eyes over the other man and then surprisingly loosening as a small excited grin spread across his face. "From scruffy Brad to Moe, we must really find you a better barber." He let out in a whisper though his tone was cocky and confident.

"Must we do this every time, Acion? Petty banter only entertains me so much." Lykris said running his once bunched up fist through his hair as his icy gaze returned to her before moving the blade down to her waist line.

"Not everything is for your entertainment." He walked over grabbing the guy by the back of the neck, giving a rough squeeze, as Lauren continued whimpering beneath them.

**Unknown**

The four walked into large room unlike anything they were expecting, the floor a cream colored marble, the walls a matching color almost a old time classical feel to it. A large stair case down the middle to a second landing, the group jumping at the sound of the door slamming behind them.

"Impressive really...any slower and I could have took a nap." Their attention turned to the sound of clapping, Syra standing on the landing above them who was slightly leaning over the railing seductively, her low cut red dress not leaving much to the imagination especially in her position.

"Where's my human?" Sasha barked looking up at her sister unamused as Bo couldn't help but glare at her new alliance's choice of words.

"Your human..? Hm...blonde, cute, nice body?"

"Syra. Where is Lauren?"

"So this is the wolf who's in love with the succubus, who loves the human but also loves him, and the human is in love with her **but** she belongs to you? Wow! You guys would make a great T.V."

"Where is she?" This time Bo asked her tone low and angry as she started to walk forward only to have Sasha holding out her arm to stop her.

"Shes hurt." Dyson added while his golden, glowing eyes stayed focused on Syra who seemed more then amused with the situation before her.

"Me? No." Syra chuckled while she made her way down the flight of stairs almost skipping. "Lauren on the other hand well..." The four's attention went behind the dark Fae to Acion who was dragging a limp body toward them.


	16. Worth It

**Chapter Sixteen : Worth It**

**Underneath Star Dust**

Acion stopped just upon reaching the bottom of the stairs his body still obscuring the four's view, he looked over his shoulder to the fearful group shooting them bright smile.

"Relax kids, not your human." He chuckled out continuing to pull the dead body past them to the door.

"Find Lauren, I got her." Sasha said never braking eye contact with her sister who gave a smile as the other three cautiously made there way past her down the long corridor.

**Lauren's Cell**

"Hey." She opened her eyes just in time to feel a large amount of cold water being splashed across her face, immediately flipping her head back and forth trying to get a clear thought other then the fact that she was now bear foot as well and her hands were being tightly restrained above her head holding her in the air. Shaking her head one last time before opening her eyes, seeing a now shirtless Lykris. "You awake?" He asked through his thick accent, reaching out lightly taping both sides of her cheeks a couple times before taking a step back, a wide smile across his face seeing the look of pain and anger written all over hers. "Bet you don't think hitting me was such a good idea now, huh."

"No..." She paused her voice raspy and her throat dry, slightly starting to wiggle her toes just barely touching the cold, wet, dirt floor. Her body wrenching slightly as they moved across a small drain built into the floor, a small-sharp part of the metal sticking up. "I don't think it was a good idea...just really fun." Starting to regret her words as the back of his hand made contact with her face once again. The doctor groaned, trying to hide her pain as she felt her mouth fill with blood, small drops falling from the corner down her chin. Another groan escaped her lips as her head fell back and she studied the metal restraints holding her wrists together, blood slowly making trails down her arms, stopping just above her elbows. Wiggling her feet again, suddenly realizing that her ankles were still bound. Her breathing hitched as her heart started to pound to the point of pain in her chest, clear thoughts becoming muddled, imagination running wild with fears. With stories she had heard through the years about dark Fae.

"You know for a human..." Her body wrenching yet again at the noise of medal being dragged across the floor, the chair being positioned just feet away from her, as he sat down, leg over the other, hands folded in his lap just in time as a piercing bright light shone down onto her from the corner of the room. "...you got some fight." Tearing her eyes away from the ceiling she looked to her new 'friend' who shot a devious grin.

**Main Hall**

"It's not to late Syra, call it off."

"I'm sorry baby sis but this is where it ends for you." Within a second her sister that was standing at the base of the steps with a smile that turned to a frown by the end of her sentience before she dove at the light Fae hitting her in the stomach driving both of backward and onto the floor Syra on top of her grabbing her head and slamming it into the marble repeatedly. Sasha drew her leg up between them and kicked out with all her strength sending her attacker flying back as she jumped to her feet. "Asshole! You broke my heel." She said becoming infuriated as she kicked off her pair of black heels.

"And you broke my head." She bit back rubbing the back of her head softly as she could feel traces of blood. "Think we're even." Unlike the previous attack the Ash was ready for this one as she quickly moved to the side extending her leg out enough to trip the other woman sending her on the ground. "Shouldn't have touched my human." Her tone harsh as she walked over to woman who was glaring up at her.

"Yours? Could have swore she was Bo's." The words caught her off guard almost as much as her legs being kicked out from under herself, stumbling back Syra quickly taking the advantage jumping up and drop kicking her dead center in the chest, a quick right hook followed by high force kick to her stomach this one knocking her down. She barely had enough time to roll out of the way as Syra went to jump down just where her chest had been seconds prior, grunting in frustration she jumped up again this time landing in front of her sister cutting off her escape technique. Leaning down she grabbed her by the throat with a single hand before throwing her back in the air high enough that she hit the railing on the second landing, a loud thump as she fell to the floor motionless.

**Unknown**

Dyson kicked in the first of the unmarked doors they had come across as he tried to remember the lay out from a few days prior when Trick had rescued him. There in the middle of the room hung a body upside down, feet bound tightly together wire so tight the skin was cut open almost in a flap to cover the thin wire. The mans legs covered in blood deep open gashes across every inch of them the calf bone on his left leg sticking slightly out. A pair of what once was white boxers the only cover, his arms hung freely about wounds much matching his legs. His body slowly spinning in a half circle his back covered in many wounds and sores blood gushing from them. His chest and stomach blood stained but only minor cuts a change from the rest of his body his face matching a few scrapes and cuts but nothing to bad. The room smelled of death the floor covered in blood with the wall matching.

"That's to much blood to be from just him." Bo said looking around the small blood covered room.

"I don't know, body has eight pints of blood. If this was done while he was alive could have continued-"

"OK enough with the morbid health lesson, do your wolf thing and find Lauren." Kensi ordered from the door way nervously looking between the room with her two friends and back out into the hall.

"I'm trying. There is to much blood I can't get a fix on her."

"But you can smell her?" Bo asked trying to remain calm as they began making their way back down the desolate hall.

"Yeah, it's how I knew she was hurt."

"Well then how much blood has she lost that you can pick up a wolfy scent through-" Kensi trailed off the realization hitting her as she saw her best friend's face fall. "We'll find her Bo."

"Here." Dyson said as they came to a cross road of doors another swift kick and the first was open exposing three bodies hanging upside down. One woman dressed in all black making her hard to see in the dark room while the man next to her was easier to see in his tanned, cargo pants and blood stained, white tee shirt. And the other boy who was further away hanging over a large pile on the ground.

"God..."

"Don't look." He replied to the human as he shut the door.

"Guess it's choice number two." Bo said taking a deep breath as the three looked amongst themselves and then to the thick metal door.

**Main Hall**

Sasha threw up her left hand she deflected the hard right punch Syra threw at her, then dropping low and tried to sweep her leg out from under her but the older woman jumped up over her foot. Smiling gave another back hand this one hard enough to send the woman flying down into the floor, another swift kick in the ribs sending her body across the floor taking some of the marble with herself.

"Your slower then I remember." The dark Fae taunted, laughing as Sasha lept forward throwing wild punches, her casually weaving left to right and ducking avoiding the less then calculated attacks. "Finish this." She ordered to Acion who had been watching the fight for some time now, before she made her way up the stairs.

"And the others?"

"Lykris will take care of them." She hollered as she made her way up the stairs trying to straighten out her wrinkled dress. He spun around in time to block the high kick she tried to deliver, he caught her calf yanking her towards him, he smashed her in the face with his forearm. Breaking both her nose and her cheek bones with a single blow.

"Sorry it had to be this with way." He expected to see pain in her eyes as she sat up but when she looked at him all he saw excitement in her eyes as she licked the blood that flowed from her nose as she pushed herself up to her feet. Grabbing his shoulders she jumped up and drove her knee in his ribs then slammed her forearm into his head but he regained his senses an instant too early lashing out with his foot he hit her in the ribs and leapt backwards in time to avoid her blow. She dove at him trying to slash him across the gut but he easily dodged the blow which is exactly what she expected him to do. Slamming her fist into the ground she stopped her moment at the expense of snapping her elbow but she held firm and kicked backwards with the heel of her foot catching him in the right knee. The bones in his knee snapped as they were broken by the force of her kick involuntarily he went down on the bad knee.

**Unknown**

"Hey!" Lykris looked up to the voice, with one swift kick he was sent flying back in his chair, seconds later he was back up throwing one swift punch that sent Dyson onto his back. Next he went to throw a kick at Bo but she caught it. Twisting his leg his whole body followed sending him onto the floor with a loud thump quickly Kensi picked up the chair and slammed in against his head as he tried to make his way up.

"Lauren?" The succubus ran to the doctor fighting the urge to touch her scared of furthering the injuries on her broken and bloody body.

Her eyes remained closed as she gently shook her, not even paying attention to the blood that was covering her face. "Oh..God..Baby? Please." She repeated over and over again softly as tears began to fall and she held the woman's body closer to her's trying to pick her up enough to brake her free from the restraints. "I-I'm so sorry. Please. Wake up.."

"Let me see." Dyson said trying to brake in between the two only to find himself being shoved back. "Bo..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "...let me get her down." Hesitantly she took a step back as the wolf lifted her high enough that her cuffs disconnected form the main chain just as soon as she was free Bo took her slowly dropping to her knees gently shaking the blonde, tears continuing to slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you." She let out to no one in particular as she finally felt a heart beat. Suddenly the sound of footsteps filled the room and with in seconds the exit was being blocked by a very pissed off Lykris. Bo gently let go of Lauren and walked over a bit placing an imaginary, but very real line between the woman on the floor and the man. They both stood looking at each other until all of a sudden he went running at her, slapping her sending her at least twenty-five feet back. With out a second of hesitation the dark Fae went running at her again. Picking her up by her jacket he threw her back in the direction they just were, again he repeated this action only this time she slipped out of her jacket. The attacker looked at the material in his hand before throwing it down and going toward her who was crawling toward the wall. Dyson intervened picking up a piece of wood off the floor he brought it down on the attacker's back, once, twice, three times.

Kensi dropped down trying to be as gentle as possible as she half pulled, half carried the woman to the door. Upon getting to the door she looked up just in time to see her two friends being tossed around the room as though gravity no longer existed. Bo hitting the wall hard enough to leave a dent, she could feel her wounds from a few days ago open along with a few new ones. Pain, oil, dust and blood covered the woman's body. Reaching her hand out for a knife that was next to a pile of salt that was cover an oil spill, but she was spotted, picking her up by her leg he held her in the air.

"Nu-uh." He let out his tone a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"I wasn't reaching for that." She said as she threw salt from her hand into his face causing him to drop her and go back in pain. She wanted to stop, to just lay there and take a minute but she knew this might have been her only opportunity. Picking up a steel pipe from the ground she hit him in the stomach and then the back causing him to fall to his knees. Taking every advantage she could she hit him across the back four times before in the face twice causing him to fall flat. Dropping the weapon she jogged as fast as she could over to the other wall grabbing a chain off the floor and went back to the attacker. Tightly wrapping it around his neck.

"Nh-uh." Bo's attention shot to Syra who was standing behind Lauren, hand wrapped around her throat holding her in the air making it look effortless. "Put the pretty boy down."

"Let her go first."

"Ha. I don't think you get the point here. Go head kill him baby, I have plenty of Fae just like him but I don't think there is another Lauren. Nor Dyson and Kensi are there?" She said giving a little shake to the doctor a groan of pain escaping. "Since I'm so nice I'll tell you what, I will let you and your two lackeys here go but Docs gotta stay." Bo looked between her friends and then to Syra before letting the man fall to the floor and taking two steps back. "Bad choice, kid." She continued as she threw the doctor down on the ground toward Dyson and Kensi. "So weak." Shaking her head as she turned to walk out. "Kill them!" Lykris stood up, going to punch her but she quickly ducked, grabbing the pipe off the floor. As she stood up she also brought the weapon into his chest. A loud thump came as his body hit the ground, causing the woman to look back in surprise. "Must I do everything myself." She hissed out as she started toward the succubus but found herself being pulled back by her hair and then a heavy hand on her chest sending her onto the ground.

"Time to go." Sasha ordered grabbing Bo by the arm pushing her toward the exit as Dyson and Kensi half carried and half dragged Lauren. "Lets go, lets go!" She yelled as the group struggled to make their way down the hall turn after turn, frantically she continued to look behind herself looking for her sister but nothing. The group paused not far from the exit at the sound of a loud growl followed by a crack, turning they saw Acion slamming Sasha into the wall a good four feet in, chips of dry wall falling to the floor. "Go!" She ordered the group quickly obliging.

"Bo..." The group jumped at the sound of Lauren's cracking voice. "...w—can't-"

"Shh." The succubus soothed as she looked over the three, up behind them to see The Ash being whaled on and then behind herself to the door no more then fifteen feet away. "Keep going." She ordered as she watched them walk up the stairs before turning her attention back to the fight running back over to them, kicking the unsuspecting man in the back. "Come on." She said trying to pull the limp woman up.

"Bo..."

"Yeah, thank me later."

"Stop." She ordered pushing Bo back hard enough to brake the embrace. "She needs you, go." Sasha turned just in time to catch a blow by Acion, slamming him into the already demolished wall. "I can't hold them forever. GO!" Bo took slow steps back debating on what the right thing to do was, as she saw Syra making her way up the hall. "Fuck." She grunted in frustration before throwing the guys limp body at her sister and running toward Bo pushing her to the stairs. Just as the reached the first steps the succubus felt the woman's hand fall down her back.

"Wha-" She turned to see the woman fall to her knees, spitting out a mouth full of blood. "Oh God." She leaned down grabbing her by the shoulders trying to pull her up.

"If she's out it's worth it...go." She struggled to get out as she reached around pulling out the blade. Bo looked between the three before turning and running as fast as she possibly could, not bothering to check if they were following.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen : Bad Decisions...Our Specialty**

Sasha held her breath as the two looked over her talking amongst themselves soon Acion taking orders heading back down the hall leaving the sisters alone, Syra letting out a sigh as she grabbed one of her ankles dragging her across the dismantled floor and up the large flight of stairs.

"Ever heard of a diet." She mumbled to herself dropping her sisters leg as they reached the top.

"Have you?" The words caught the dark Fae off guard as she watched the presumed dead woman jump to her feet, a cool laugh made it's way passed her lips as turned and ran full speed across the small distance to the window at the end of the hall, her arm raised defensively in front of her face as she went through the thick glass. The wind beat against her skin like sharp needles, her heart pounded deep inside her chest making it hard to breath. She felt her senses come alive in a way she never thought possible, as time seemed to completely stop around her and then suddenly she was back in reality again. Her right knee hit the ground hard, her other leg bent back only the tip of her shoe touching the ground, her right hand in a tight fist pressed against the small broken pieces of glass and the cold, sharp gravel her other arm behind her back. She faced down but she looked up her brow tense, just like her jaw but yet the grin never left her face. "Come get me."

**Bo's Bedroom**

Bo stood there, hands on each side of the sink, water dripping down her face as she looked at her self in the mirror. A small cut on her chin and temple, her cheek bone bruised. Her breathing was heavy and continued that way as she threw another hand full of water on her face before turning off the sink. She reached over slightly and ripped a towel off hanger, quickly drying her face she threw it out before redoing her pony tail making sure she was presentable before calmly making her way into the room. Dyson sat in the chair in the corner arms folded as he watched from afar, her best friend wrapping Lauren's broken wrist back up. Lauren's damage to her face was all but gone but the rest of her was another story. The bottoms of her feet had at least ten tiny cuts the skin a reddish discolor, the skin on her wrists worn and tender only small bruises and cuts cover her arms matching her legs. Her once healing ribs a dark purple sure they were broken but the majority of the damage was on her back least fifteen deep gashes across now covered with white gauze.

"I've done the best I can Bo but...I'm not a doctor." Kensi said heavily as she looked up to her friend carefully placing the woman's hand softly back on the bed. "I don't-she might need a hospital."

"Out of the question. We take **her** to the hospital word will spread fast not to mention we don't know who Syra has under her at this point."

"Dyson if it comes down to it and she needs a hospital she will go."

"Bo I understand how difficult this is but we-"

"You understand nothing. You don't know what I'm feeling, what I'm going through. Do you see her? This is the second time she's laying here fighting for her life for this bull shit cause of yours. Look at her." She ordered her body starting to shake as she made her way to him roughly grabbing his face and pushing it toward her direction. "Look at her!"

"Bo..." Kensi let out sympathetically as she stood up from the bed grabbing her friends arm gently.

"I was supposed to protect her. I was supposed to keep her safe and I've failed again." Tears playing at the corner of her eyes as Kensi pulled her into a hug nodding to Dyson who took the hint and excused himself from the room. "She could die..."

"Shes strong. She will be OK we just gotta give her some time."

"I can't lose her Kens...I can't.." She trailed off as she broke the embrace trying to gain composure.

"You won't...I promise." The succubus nodded taking a deep breath as she took a longing look at the unconscious woman before walking out of the room, Kensi shaking her head before her gaze went onto Lauren. "Look we've had our differences but I'd really appreciate if you didn't make me a liar on this."

**Roof**

Bo found herself standing on the roof looking over the ledge which was strange since she hated heights, she let out a sigh of frustration upon hearing Dyson ask if she was OK but she didn't bother to turn she just clenched her fists.

"Why'd you do it? How could you stand there and pretend to care?"

"I didn't pretend."

"No? Don't like the word? Lie? Back-stab? Betray?"

"That's enough. I did what I had to do, and so did she. She knew what she was risking."

"You should have protected her. Shes not made for this, shes not-" She halted finally turning around a little to fast the pain from her back and stomach finally hitting her.

"Your hurt?" His tone now completely soft as he went to her, cupping her cheek. "You need to feed."

"No.."

"Why?"

"Because it's nothing, I'm fine." She went to turn away from him but he caught her, leaning down just a little. "Please..."

"Bo you need to..."

**Kensi's Room**

The young human walked into her room surprised to find Hale laying on the bed flipping through a sports magazine "Hey baby." He greeted with a smile, tossing his reading material aside.

"I'm not your baby."

"You could be. Come on you and me, we'll be the Bennifer of the Fae world."

"Aren't they broken up?" She asked trying not to laugh as she plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Ah OK bad example. Look we could be so good together, you know that." She rolled her eyes before turning on her side she couldn't help a small smile come across her lips as he put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Why?"

"It wouldn't work out, we know that look at Bo and...insert name. I like this, we talk and flirt and have fun. Were like a couple, just without the complications."

"I like wakening up to you. I like talking to you after wards. I like looking in your eyes while I hold you and getting the feeling that 'this beautiful woman is mine." Her eyes fell to his stomach as her face soften unable to look at him as the conversation continued. "Just give me a try. Let me show you how a woman is supposed to be treated."

"You? Homie you got a pretty good rep for playing woman. Which is why I thought you and me would be a good idea but no, now I got you here trying to pull me into a long term ball and chain situation."

"I'm asking you to give us a real try not mate for life..." He looked at her a smile coming across his face as he scooted down the bed just a little, wrapping his arms around her waist. "..who I look like to you, Dyson?"

"Such an ass." She let out in a laugh playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Plus if this is really end game it might not be for long."

"Ahh! I get it you just wanna die being able to say you had a girlfriend."

"That obvious?" He continued to laugh as she rolled on top of him leaning down biting his neck.

**Hall**

Bo halted as she reached her bedroom door hearing shifting she paused taking a deep breath before pushing open then door to find Sasha standing shirtless by the now open window.

"By all means come in. Bloody my floor and bed please." She said sarcastically as she shut the door and went straight into the bathroom for a minute before returning with a small white towel. "There." She said throwing it to her. "Thought you were dead."

"Well you look all choked up about that." She looked down to the towel and then to the succubus shooting her a look that could kill while she sat down on the edge of the bed careful not to disturb Lauren. "If I could do it myself, I wouldn't be here,"

"Wow! You know for someone who looks like she's been through hell you'd think they'd be happy to be back home or at least their temporary home."

"Are you gonna help me before I bleed to death on your over priced sheets? Or do you plan to use them to wrap my body up?"

"Not a bad idea." She added with a smile as she maneuvered herself behind The Ash , grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol that Kensi had left on the bed, she poured some in her hands before rubbing them up and down her back trying to be as gentle as she could see how she almost jumped at the contact with her tender skin. Leaning down she picked up the towel pressing it to the girl's side the stab wound still bleeding.

"Speaking of injuries what happened to yours?"

"Mind your business." She said flatly while she continued to try and slow the bleeding.

"Lauren doesn't deserve someone who can't even keep her lips to herself while she lays fighting for her life."

"No just someone who beats the crap out of her." She threw the towel on the floor before sitting on the bed sliding next to the blonde as she watched Sasha bend down with a great deal of trouble picking up the towel.

"You shouldn't speak on matters you know noting about."

"Lemme guess your gonna tell me she wanted it?"

"Bo..." Bo women almost jumped out of the skin at Lauren's sleeping word as she started to toss and turn, groaning out in pain.

"Please go." Bo asked gently settling herself up against the head board. Lauren now on her side face buried in the pillows as the succubus tenderly stroked the woman's hair.

"I'm fine." The Ash replied harshly as she settled into the chair holding the towel to her side as she rested her head against the wall letting her eyes close. Bo shook her head disapprovingly but decided it was better not to fight instead she just kept her view on the blonde.

*****The Succubus slowly opened the door starting to talk but quickly stopped upon seeing Lauren sprawled out on the chaos that was the blonde's bed. The woman desperately wanted to continue their night of passion, to continue exploring her body, exploring Lauren's new found aggressiveness and most of all to feed off her again to feel that level of closeness but she knew the human was pushed way past the point of exhaustion hours ago so fighting every urge in her she flashed her a soft smile as she turned out the light. Heavily exhaling she ran her hand through her hair as she walked over to the bed, laying down next to her.**

"**Mmm...that was..."**

"**Amazing?" Bo let out in almost a whimper as the doctor innocently touched the her thigh the simple contact almost to much to bare. **

"**Mm-hm." Lauren moved closer their bodies now only inches apart her eyes closed now only half awake making her oblivious to the difficulty Bo was having keep compouser, suddenly the succubus shot up at the sound of her phone vibrating on the night stand jumping up off the bed she quickly read the text. **

"**I'm sorry I gotta go...Kensi, case you know..." She trialed off throwing on her clothes as quickly as possible. "What's wrong?" She asked continuing to put her shoes on seeing the blonde's hesitant face.**

"**Nothing...just assumed you'd be staying you know kisses, snuggling, sleep all that..."**

"**I know...i wish..."**

"**It's OK Bo. Go save the day." She forced out a smile as she got a quick kiss before the succubus walked out. *****

Bo shifted trying to get comfortable without disturbing anyone.

***** Bo walked into the empty Dal a smile coming across her face as she Lauren and Hale sitting a the bar the look of despair on the woman's face, and his hand on her lower back causing her pace to slow walking a little bit closer to get a better line of sight and be in ear shot.**

"**Relax girl. Dyson just doesn't like people who challenge him especially when it come to matters of the heart. Makes him uneasy and all wobbly in the legs."**

"**Yeah thanks and eww." She shook her head taking a drink from her bottle. **

"**Look Bo's the type of girl that doesn't realize what she has right in front of her if you get me?"**

"**I don't get what she sees in him."**

"**He's a alpha male got all that wolf, noble, attractive guy stuff going on..." She turned to him eyebrow raised. "...what? I'm not a girl I don't know what I'm supposed to say. Hes...the opposite of you."**

"**Thanks." She yelled as she playfully slapped him on the arm causing them both to let out a small laugh.**

"**Trick is really a business guy, and well we know me and Dyson and Kensi don't get along so basically what I'm trying to say is that next to Bo you are really the closest thing I have to a friend. So you'll tell me the truth?"**

"**Sure buddy." He said with a dry laugh taking another drink noticing how serious she got. **

"**Do...do you think I'm just being stupid?"**

"**Well...to comfort you Bo doesn't any thing shes not serious about especially when it comes to matters of the heart, on the down side your human and not really into a lot of ****stuff she is. Some times opposites attract and sometimes their just opposite." He finished letting the silence fall over them as they both took a drink. Bo taking a breath trying to force out a smile as she walked in pretending she had just arrived, greeted by two halfhearted smiles.*****

The sound of the wind howling brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to the window heart pounding the feeling of uncertainty rising along with panic half expecting Syra or anyone of her boy toys to jump up and into the room but after a good couple minutes she looked to The Ash who had fallen asleep back down to the blonde who had at some point turned back onto her back.

***** Lauren laid on the bed in black boy shorts and a matching bra looking at the ceiling, Bo on her side staring at the woman afraid to speak.**

"**About earlier." She started as she ran her hand over the woman's bear stomach as they laid on the bed, the doctor still looking up at the ceiling while the succubus kept her eyes on the woman' perfect skin.  
**

"**It's fine. I hope you and him are very happy together."  
**

"**Lauren..."  
**

"**You said nothing." She blurted out as she sat up abruptly causing Bo to follow as she tried to comfort the other woman.  
**

"**Right now, who is more important? Me or him." The hurt woman sat there for a moment as silence fell over them. The Fae's eyes danced over her face before they fell to the bed making her jump out of the bed and storm out the door.*****

Bo shifted on the bed now propped up on her elbow, pulling the red sheet messily across their waists as she watched the woman sleep. Her face finally looked calm and peaceful with exception to her eyes that rapidly moved back and forth, but she knew the woman wasn't calm, she could feel her body completely tense something she had becoming accustom to lately. Gently she ran the back of her palm across Lauren's moist cheek. "It's OK." She whispered softly as she continued her previous action.

***** "Hey." Bo heard Lauren say softly as she felt herself being shook.**

"**Wh-what's wrong?" She asked as her eyes fluttered open.  
**

"**No, you-I just got scared that's all are you OK?"  
**

"**Yeah. Just a nightmare, but I'm fine now."  
**

"**Are you sure?" She asked still unsure as she took the succubus' hand in her own.  
**

"**Well if I-" She leaned up slightly, stealing a quick kiss. "Get (kiss) another (kiss) little (kiss) make (kiss) out (kiss) session (kiss) I'll (kiss) be (kiss) amazing."  
**

"**Hmm...if you want a make (kiss) out (kiss) session (kiss) then kiss me (kiss) longer (kiss) then two seconds." Now it was Lauren who was doing the quick, but sweet 'torture'.  
**

"**Longer, huh?" Bo asked playfully as she wrapped her arms around her waist before flipping them so now she was leaning over Lauren who was obviously back to normal and no longer worried. Smiling, she leaned down and started to slowly kiss her not wanting to rush anything, pulling away she looked deep into her eyes. "Yep, just a dream." She said causing a small laugh from them before she leaned back down and fished what she had started. **

"**Oh you think your in charge, huh?" The blonde let out playful as she looked up at the brunette who staring down at her with a goofy smile. "This doesn't mean that." She continued while she wiggled under her trying to brake free, as Bo held her hands over her head. "It doesn't."**

**"Guys we have-eww." Kensi blurted out as she walked into the room, leavening the door wide open as Hale followed in. "Sorry I mean ooh. Ahh. What fun. Well umm...wow this is just wow and-"  
**

"**Sorry." Hale said with a large grin as he stood behind the disturbed human for a moment looking over at the blushing couple on the bed who still hadn't moved a muscle. "REALLY, sorry." He repeated as he grabbed the young goth by the arm and pulled her out, shutting the door along with them. "Lets go. Bye-bye."**

**"Oh God..." She tried to hide her face in the pillows. "...just oh God.."**

**"Still say I'm not in charge?" She let out in a laugh.*** **

Bo looked up to see Sasha trying to quietly make her way out of the room. Carefully the succubus removed herself from the bed tip toeing to the door looking down the empty hall taking a quick look back at the doctor hearing her shifting.

*****The succubus slowly walked over to the messy bed that strangely enough brought ****back a lot of memories for her, memories she never really thought would mean anything to her when she first laid eyes on the beautiful but shy doctor. Taking a seat she let her eyes dance over the room before looking down to her hand holding her phone, desperately hoping it would go off. Letting out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding, before letting herself fall back onto Lauren's bed which still smelled wonderfully like her** **vanilla perfume. Using her free hand she pulled the pillow down to her, ignoring how ridiculous she must have looked, holding tightly onto an old, used pillow with one hand and a small, silver phone in the other. For over two years Lauren had been her person, her rock, her dear to say heart? Sure she had her flaws, she was human, and had lied once or twice but then there were the times when they were alone, or when she was hurting that she was the sweetest person anyone could ever imagine. Kensi and the rest of them had only got to see one side of her, the side that hid all the wonderful things. Bo shook her head realizing she was only making herself crazy by going into how great she was, taking a deep breath she tried thinking of what Dyson had said. All the bad things but she couldn't. Other then little riffs they had she was almost perfect. **

"**Thank God." She let out under her breath as she heard foot steps, jumping up she almost took the sheet and pillow with her. "Lauren I'm so happy you—Kens."**

"**Sorry...I think she took off already." She said waiting to be invited in which took longer then she had expected. "I know I haven't been the best friend when it comes to her." She paused as she threw the pillow further back on the bed giving herself room to sit next to her. "But I can see how close you and her got."**

"**Kens it's-"**

"**I know you probably better then you know yourself. Good times and bad. Dyson issues, mom issues, Lauren issues...basically lotta issues."**

"**Thanks." She said sheepishly as her eyes fell down to her closed fist.  
**

"**So believe me when I say that I haven't seen you as happy as you were with her in a long time, not to put any one down but sometimes you looked happier with her then you did with D-man and that's a lot because you know, forced together, Ash bang, killing her girlfriend all of that pesky stuff and you two were still happy? I don't know about you but I can't help but wonder what would happen if you two got a real chance." A small smile spread across her lips noticing her friend's glassy eyes. "So why are you still here? You might still be able to catch her it's only been a hour since she skipped out." **

"**Thank you Kensi, your the best." She jumped up kissing her friend on the forehead quickly grabbing her jacket and making her way out of the room and down the stairs. "Hey." She let out surprised as she found Lauren standing at the door suit case on the floor. "Are you OK? I thought-"**

"**I'm fine...possibly making the stupidest decision ever..." Bo's eyes fell to the floor trying to hide the hurt her words had caused. "...or maybe the smartest one...i don't know yet."*****

**Kitchen**

"Come on now they can't keep taking in strays, where am I gonna sleep." Vex complained as he tried to get comfortable on the couch watching Sasha walk into the kitchen still shirtless, and starting to rummage through the fridge. "And eating all the food?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Ma'am you are a guest my house, manors would be appreciated."

"It's not your house." She laughed closing the fridge and looking through the cabinet.

"Those are **my** fruity pebbles."

"Fruity..." She paused looking at the box in her hand. "...should'a figured."

"Hey no fighting with the house pet." Bo said walking over to the couch kicking his feet off so she could sit. "Where's Dyson?"

"Can't keep your mind off him?" Sasha asked taking a bite of cereal.

"Your love muffin took the Blood midget some where." Vex answered as he sat up still glaring at the Ash. "I thought you died?" He turned to Bo. "I thought you said she died."

"Thought so...apparently not."

"And your supposed to be the good guys? Really?" She couldn't help but laugh as she poured more cereal into her already full bowl some spilling on the counter as she winked at the formally dark Fae.

"Bitch!" Vex blurted as he sat up.

"Same to you fuzzy ass."

"I'm sorry do you two need a room?" Bo asked eyebrow raised looking between the two trying not to laugh.

"Never. I like mine with an ass, boobs, usually blonde and doesn't have more hair then a cheea-pet."

"Men have hair baby. And I am the definition of man." He continued as he ran his hands over his chest and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I...I'm going back to check on Lauren." Bo said standing and looking between the two in disbelief.

"I can't promise she'll be alive when you get back."

"What are you gonna do disgust me to death?" She asked taking another bite as she poured more, cereal spilling all over the counter . "Powers don't work on me tubby remember."

"Arrrg!"

**Bo's Bedroom**

Lauren awoke to the rising sun streaming in from the window, the room completely silent and empty. She didn't move as she tried to clear her mind remembering the events of the past day or days she wasn't really sure. Pain coursing through her body unlike anything she had felt before. Cautiously she pushed herself up using the side table and then the walls as she guided herself to the bathroom, flipping on the light a sob slipping past her lips as she saw her reflection in the mirror, slowly almost unwilling she turned so that her back was to the mirror and she looked over her shoulder tears welling up at the sight of the damage.


	18. Enjoying The View

**Chapter Eighteen : Enjoying The View?**

Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes tightly she wondered if she was actually ready to have the woman awake, of course with every fiber of her being she wanted her to be OK but her being awake meant dealing with things she wasn't actually ready to deal with. Questions she didn't quite have the answer to yet. "Lauren?" She couldn't help but let out as her heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of her. The blonde sitting on the floor underneath the small window as tears streamed down her face. Without thinking she went to her kneeling down.

"Don't touch me!" She cried out as she jerked away from her lover's touch.

"Just tell me whats wrong, I wanna help."

"I don't need you." She cried as fresh tears began to fall down the woman's already damp face. Ignoring the shot of pain that went through her heart Bo remained silent and studied her for a minute before reaching out and grabbing Lauren by the arms, pulling her toward herself. "I hate you! Stop! Leave me alone!" She struggled against the embrace. "I said leave me alone!" She yelled again as she pushed the Fae away. "Go! Just for once listen and GO!" She yelled again as she continued to push the succubus back this time causing her to fall hard onto the floor with a loud thump. "Bo?" Her tone concerned suddenly as she saw the woman's face switching between anger, hurt and fear as she sat on her butt for a moment trying to take in the situation. Once seeing her start to get up the doctor's face turned back cold. "Now go!" She repeated as she turned back into herself. Bo standing up leaning down placing a hand on each side of her upper arms pulling her up.

"No."

"Leave."

"No. I didn't leave when you slept with me for the Ash. I didn't leave when you were a fugitive from the Fae. I didn't leave with Nadia. I didn't leave then and I'm not leavening now. No matter what, I'm going to be here. If you want me or not, I'm here. Good, bad, happy, sad. The best or the very worse. I'm here till the end. If it's girlfriend or lover or just a friend." Bo paused for a minute seeing Lauren begin to sob causing her to loosen her grip. "I'm here. And there's nothing that can change that." She looked the doctor over trying to hold herself together, for the first time she didn't know what to say or do. Slowly she reached over and took her hand in her own as she ran her thumb back and forth affectionately making a small smile play across the her lips, tears starting to dry. "I am so sorry Lauren. I am sorry that I failed you again. I never should have let you go."

"Why don't you leave?" The blonde asked simply as her eyes stayed on the ground. The question posed a thousand thoughts. What to do. What to say. If she should be funny, or witty, or cute, but then again this wasn't any girl, this was Lauren. The woman who she had fallen for, the woman she continued to fall for more and more every day, the woman who was like no other. The woman who at the end of the day made her feel more human then anything. Taking a deep breath she decided to be sincere.

"I-don't really know." She said in a soft, comforting tone with a sweet smile that almost made Lauren forget all the pain and anger and fear, key word being almost. "Come on." She let out wrapping her arm strongly around her waist and led her to the bathroom. Turning to face her she smiled again, leaned over slightly and placed a quick, tender kiss to the doctor's damp cheek and then to the other before making her way to her soft, moist lips. As she kept one hand on her lover's hip she used the other to switch on the small shower, before she used both hands to pull off the girl's small, baby blue, blood stained bra. Dropping to her knees, she kept her hands on the her hips as she looked up into her deep, light brown eyes, placing another kiss to her stomach just above her belly button one of the only places that didn't have a cut or bruise before pulling away and looking back up.

The blonde felt so faint she could barely stand as she felt her body begin to burn up. Each stray tear that fell along with each kiss felt like fire. Her heart began to pound so hard it hurt, at times making it difficult to breath, difficult to have a single clear thought. Her body ached for the succubus' tender touch, to take comfort in her as she had so many times before. Her heart longed for her to be held, to be reassured she wasn't crazy for what she was feeling, and her soul longed for peace. Peace she knew she'd never get. Peace was a distant thought, a memory from so long ago. Something that Bo had 'tricked' her into believing was possible again, forcing a smile she placed a hand on each cheek of the woman leavening it up to her what to do next. They stayed silent for a minute before she ran her hands from the girls hips to the strings that were loosely tied on her navy, sweat pants. Shutting her eyes tightly she let her head fall back, not completely sure this was the way to go, but she was still more then ready to be comforted in this sense, in any sense. The human couldn't hold back a slight moan as she felt her pants fall to the ground, but after another minute of no soft skin on hers, her eyes opened exposing a glassy eyed Bo.

"Lauren...when we make love it's...I love kissing you, holding you and I would in any other time take full advantage to BE with you but if I-if we do this then it's-" Lauren once again couldn't hold back the tears that were slowly making there way down her face, but her hands didn't move from Bo's face, even as she brought herself to her feet. "-if it happens again for us then I want it to be you wanting it not...transference or projection or what ever the right word is." She leaned in giving the blonde a soft peck. "I want it to mean something." Her words were followed by a smile before leaving her to shower.

**Living Room/ 40 mins. Later**

Lauren slowly walked into the living room to find the bunch bickering, Sasha sitting on the counter eating cereal, Bo on the far side of the couch followed by Kensi, Hale and then the most vocal of the group Vex. She quickly scanned the room for Dyson but didn't see him much to her relief as she tried to sneak into the chair next to the couch. Trying to avoid everyone's sympathetic gaze she kept her eyes focused on the table in front of her as she listened to Sasha, amazed at how soothing her voice was and yet still sounded sexy all at the same time, this being the first time in a while she realized it. Slowly she let her eyes dance over the table, along the floor until finally reaching her slender bare feet, toe nails painted black. Keeping her same pace she let her eyes go up further until she reached her thighs that looked perfect in her from fitting, black sweats sure they were Bo's but this woman seemed to fill them out better as much as Lauren hated to admit it. She turned slightly having her back face Bo who was trying to be inconspicuous as she kept looking over at her. Lauren's breath hitched at the feel of pain of the chair's arm touching her injured back just as her eye's just happened to fall onto the talking woman's stomach, even though covered by the thin black material she could tell she was clearly in shape and judging how it stuck out just a bit by her belly button, she was betting it was priced even though she didn't remember seeing it from a few nights ago. Realizing she was staring and the less then happy memories floating back she started to bring her eyes up causing a small smile across her face not at the sight in front of her but at the feeling of two dark, brown eyes burning a hole in her back..

Deciding it was time to participate in the conversation Lauren looked at The Ash normally and then to Hale who was walking into the kitchen looking for something and he was where she planed to keep them but slowly her eyes drifted back, unable to stop herself. There was no denying she was beautiful, and not in a 'I need three hours in the bathroom.' way. In a way where she could just wake up and go, almost completely natural even more so then Bo in some ways. Her light lip gloss, the only makeup she had on, making her not to small, not to big lips shine nicely in the bright light she was standing under. Her clear, creamy skin made it hard to tell exactly where she was from, her hair reached slightly below her shoulders and the color was so unique it could make up a whole new one in it's own. It was thick and dark enough so that it had the exotic naturalness of brunettes but the light contras of semi blonde a change she must have just done recently Lauren thought to herself trying to remember just how many days it's been if Sasha had time to change her appearance. Noticing the girl was smiling she forced a fake smile of her own out figuring a joke of some kind was made, but kept her attention focused on her, other then her lips the bright light of the room made her eyes shine, but strangely enough she could swear they were brown normally but now in the light they were ocean blue, making the strange shape of her pupils stand out.

"Enjoying the view?" Kensi asked as she caught the attention of her best friend staring down the doctor who was running her eyes over the Ash who even though she continued to talk was loving the attention she was getting.

"I'm sorry?" Lauren turned to face the only other human just in time to see Bo elbowing her.

"OW! Nothing." Kensi turned giving her friend a dirty look making Hale laugh almost uncontrollably until he like everyone tensed up as Dyson walked in. Both him and Lauren seemed to stair each other down before she pushed herself out of the chair and walked back toward Bo's room.

"I got this." Sasha said with a smile hopping off the counter grinning at Bo who was still sitting there debating weather or not to go after her.

**Bo's Bedroom**

Lauren sat on the edge of the bed fist clenched at the shooting pains she was experiencing from her back and the bottom of her feet, true she should have stayed laying in bed or having someone helping her walk so her full weight wasn't on her feet but her choices were limited at the moment. The doctor heard her name from outside the door but stayed silent keeping her eyes on the floor. She knew she should have answered as she continued to hear her name but she couldn't seem to find her voice. Thoughts poured into her head, of her family, of Nadia, of Bo, of the past weeks, of what she was becoming. Her body wanted to run, just run as far and as fast as possible. Forget about Fae, about Bo, about Syra, about everything, after all she was going to a couple months ago and Bo had Dyson. After all she was just a human they wouldn't miss her, right? Her heart wanted to cry, to give up, to be comforted while her pride refused to let her show anything other then security and confidence. She heard her name again in a soft tone as she felt two hands on each of her knees bringing her back to reality.

"Hey. I know this is probably the stupidest question ever but are you OK?" Sasha asked looking up at her as she settled on her knees in front of the blonde.

"Yes."

"You were always such a horrible lair, love."

"I'm fine really Sasha."

"OK." The Ash agreed as she maneuvered herself onto the bed next to her, eyes dancing over the woman her heart skipping a beat at the damage that was done. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I knew what this was." She continued her tone cut and dry, eyes staying on the floor refusing to face the Fae.

"You didn't deserve this." She paused reaching over cupping her cheek gently bringing her face to her. "I'm so..." She kept her blue eyes looking into her deep brown one, leaning in lips just centimeters apart. "...so sorry."

"Sasha.." She let out breathlessly in a plea.

"I can take the pain away." She closed the distance just for a moment their lips barely making contact, pulling back just enough so she could speak.

"Bo.."

"Bo is so wrapped up in her puppy she doesn't know which way is up. The thought hasn't even crossed her mind." She leaned in again this time the contact lasting a slight bit longer. "Lauren...let me help."

**Downstairs**

"Are you really gonna let slutty be alone with her?" Vex asked as he settled into the now almost empty couch feet up on the table.

"Mind your business."

"She may be an evil bitch from the depths of hell but she has the body to-"

"Enough!" Bo ordered louder then she meant making the three in the kitchen stop their conversation and turn to them. "Sorry...sorry."

"HA-HA. Jealously doesn't suit you."

"Guess it's good cause I'm not."

"Liar!" He yelled out after her in a laugh through his thick accent as she stormed off toward her bedroom.

**Hall**

Sasha walked out closing the door behind herself grinning as she saw Bo walking toward her, laughing to herself she started to walk past her but found the succubus shoulder making contact with hers.

"Owwy. Problem?" She asked continuing to laugh as she turned to face her.

"Stay away from her. I don't care what you do. Stay here, don't. Hell tie Mr. Pervert to the couch while you eat all of his cereal in front of him, but you will stay away from her."

"I suggest you calm down, little girl." She said gesturing toward the door. "Doors aren't sound proof."

"I mean it. You may be the Ash out there and maybe that's why you think your so self entitled but your forgetting you have no authority over me." Bo bit back trying to control her tone the realization of just how close they were to Lauren.

"No I don't. But I do have authority over Hale, and your boyfriend." She continued with a smile taking a step closer to succubus. "And not that I'd have to use it at this point but over Lauren as well."

"Don't threaten her." Bo took the last step both only inches from each other.

"Everything alright, Bo?" Dyson asked from down the hall but neither broke eye contact staring each other down. "Bo?"

"Really should try this new found thing called control." Her once stone face turning into a huge smile as she started taking small steps backward. "Would do wonders for you, I'm sure." Finally turning around she made her way down the hall winking at Dyson as she past a low growl in response.

"What was that?" He asked making his way to her.

"Nothing, I don't trust her especially not around Lauren. What?" She raised an eyebrow realizing the look he was giving her. "It has nothing to do with personal feelings."

"Sure."

"It doesn't. Did you forget just a couple days ago she beat the shit out of her?"

"Bo, you can only use that excuse for so long."

"It's not an excuse it happen. Not to mention I just find it a little fishy that she just all of a sudden jumped onto the good guy side."

"She's a light Fae technically she was never-"

"Seriously?" She asked disgust and annoyance all over her face as she turned and walked to her door, pausing to look at him once more shaking her head before walking in.

**Kitchen**

"What?" Kensi asked studying Hale's serious face a very rare occasion for her to see from him.

"I was just thinking."

"About whats going on? Yeah been there done that I thought the last Fae-Apacolypse was bad but now we got miss-goody-goody here wanting our help so must me we in some shit."

"No. Well yeah that but well you live long enough things threatening to end the world don't tend to bother you as much."

"Then what?" She asked leaning against the sink as seductively as she could without feeling stupid hoping to avoid another 'we should be official' speech.

"Just got a bad feeling."

"About?"

"We have a wolf, a human and two succubi all competing for each other. I know you only been in the Fae game for a min but lemme tell ya this ain't a good combo." Kensi looked at him for a minute thinking about his words only to be pulled out her thoughts seeing Dyson storming out of the apartment.


	19. Foreplay For The Heartbroken

**Chapter Nineteen : Foreplay For The Heartbroken**

**Bo's Room / 4 Hours Later**

Bo laid under thin, white sheets looking over at the wall her head resting in the crook of the blonde's neck her arm draped across Lauren's bare stomach inhaling she smelled the sweet vanilla radiating off her body and in that moment she closed her eyes and she almost forgot the past month. Being in bed with the beautiful blonde, in her warm embrace everything felt right when it was just them. Life was perfect but unfortunately nothing was ever just them for long. Bo shifted just a little hoping not to wake her partner after all it had taken her thirty minutes to get her to agree to laying down true cuddling wasn't part of the arrangement but it was just something that happened when they fell asleep together. Lifting her head just a little to get a better view she couldn't help but smile. She loved to watch Lauren sleep a pleasure she kept secret. The woman who always tried to put on a strong front and always look so proper never looked more flawless then when she was completely relaxed, no make up, only her undeniable natural beauty. The succubus' heart began to quicken as her desire began to build her body coming alive at the feel of Lauren's soft skin against her's. Her body seemed to love Lauren just as much as she did if not more, any time the woman was near she couldn't help the burning desire that would awaken in so many ways she couldn't even describe. Never had she found herself wanting someone as bad as she did with this woman. Not with any human or Fae. Not even with Dyson. The thought popping up of the wolf made her smile fade and her heart ache a bit knowing how much pain she has put the three of them through and how much they had put her through. Her face falling more as the thought of Lauren's failures played through her mind and continued to fall as she remembered Dyson's. The requiring issue he seemed to have with lying to her, the current issues at hand, his indiscretion with her mother a image she would like to have forgotten. Walking in seeing them together, having her have to figure out her power to safe him...definitely a image she wanted to get rid of. Slowly she propped herself up on her elbow making sure not to wake the woman and then suddenly a wide smile came across her face as a thought popped into her head. True The Ash may be a bitch that she'd like to beat up every day for the rest of eternity but she had been dropping hints on how to help Lauren all along she had just been to wrapped up in herself to realize it.

Grinning to herself she leaned down kissing her neck tenderly as she slid her body down the bed a little moving her lips to the valley between the blonde's breasts skipping over the material of the bra then kissing down to her belly button as she slid her hand up the inside of her thigh till she met **her. **Gently she began to move inside of her, a sleep filled moan escaping from both them. She took a deep breath as her mind ran with conflicting thoughts on if this was a good idea or not but she knew her body and the extent of her powers and like with everything it worked better if both parties were aroused and God help her she wanted Lauren. Her body, her love, the closeness that came with it when they were together.

Sliding down more she decided to replace slender fingers with a probing tongue, teasing her moistening center, a sense of desire and accomplishment coursing through her as she felt the woman's body beneath her tensed. The blonde's body responding to the touch before her mind was fully aware of what was happening, her back arching hips rising to meet the succubus' mouth a response she knew and loved. Lauren found herself reaching reality opening her eyes and biting down on her bottom lip. The low escaping moans and cries of pleasure were more then enough encouragement for Bo, opening her mouth wider drawing the small tip of flesh into her mouth and began suckling it greedily. Small tremors of pleasure had turned to full muscles spasms which shot through the arching blonde's body. The spasms grew to great making Lauren quicken the pace of her hips until she reached her climax, crying out louder than she meant to both sure someone had heard. Bo held the trembling woman's hips keeping her mouth tight to the her center until the woman relaxed and laid back against the bed, releasing the hand fulls of sheet she had grabbed. Wasting no time she kissed her way back up covering her body with her own leaning down capturing Lauren's mouth with her own her tongue exploring deep within the depths of her mouth pleasure taking over her almost forgetting the whole point of this love making session.

Lessening the passion of the kiss she put more weight on her knees taking some off of the injured woman realizing how much it must have been hurting. She began to slowly pass some of her chi to Lauren masked in the kiss, just as she began to give up hope it was working she felt the blonde's hands on her lower back. At first the grip was weak but with every second the kiss prolonged the grip got tighter. Pulling back just a little finally needing air she found bright, life filled brown eyes staring back into hers. The blonde opened her mouth to speak but still found herself completely out of breath and unable to speak so she just laid there studying the woman above her. She wasn't sure what had happened or even if this was really real or just a dream, Bo had been the main subject of her dreams for months now especially the more sexually active they were. The succubus leaned back down starting to kiss her again Lauren quickly responding this time hands running up and down the woman's back getting stronger with every second. Abruptly she broke the life giving kiss Bo moaning aloud in protest.

"Stop..." She let out breathlessly.

"W-why?" Bo asked in a disbelieving pout.

"Because..." She paused her eyes dancing over the straddling woman who had so many emotions written over her face she couldn't depict which was the dominate one. "...if you continue...your going to need to feed...from him." The words seemed to hit the brunette like a ton of bricks, the look of sadness and vulnerability written over Lauren's face only making it worse. Forcing a soft smile she slid off the woman and laid next to her, taking her hand in her own their fingers intertwined, bringing their hands up Bo kissed the back of the blonde's hand softly earning a smile.

"I love you." She let out in a whisper against the woman's skin, not even completely aware she had said it.

"I know."

"Well definitely not the response a girl hopes for."

"Bo..." She started sitting up pulling the sheet over her lower half. "We need to talk."

"Agreed. Look I know I've been a major ass on so many different levels and I could tell you it was cause I was worried which I was. I could tell you my jealousy got the better of me...which as much as it kills me to admit I am well was...well no still am." The succubus trialed off as she began debating with herself on which was the proper term. "And I in reality know that you'd never touch her-"

"I slept with her." The words hit her harder then a mack truck, the smile she once had vanished without a trace. "I –it was. It was a long time ago two-"

"I don't need details. I don't want them." She struggled to get out through her clenched jaw her entire body tensing. "Guess liar isn't something we can add to her very long...or in your opinion very shot list of flaws."

"Bo..."

"That why you couldn't wait to pledge yourself to her."

"That's not fair."

"Hey all up to you if you want someone who's a complete asshole and beats you. That's your choice."

"Don't..."

"Don't what? Feel hurt. Feel betrayed. Disgusted?" Each word dripping with more disgust then the last as she removed herself from the bed.

"Maybe now you know how I feel."

"What?" Bo asked completely taken back as she watched the blond throw back on her sweat pants and pull of the gauze from her back wrenching at the pain from the tape pulling her skin. Her back now ninety percent healed only three light scratches where once deep gashes laid.

"Take what your feeling and multiple it by ten. That is how I feel every time I see you with him. Every time I know you've been with him. Every time you feed off him. Every time you lie to me about it. Every time you sneak out after being with me to go be with him. Every time you come to my rescue and a couple hours later you don't have a scratch on you. Yeah I noticed that Bo." Lauren stood up to face the ashamed succubus who couldn't stand to look her in the eye. "She didn't beat me...she did but..."

"You faked it?" Bo asked her voice cracking at the simple statement, her stomach turning at the just the thought.

"Syra gave her an order one worse then what she carried out. Once I did what I had to, to save you that night Trick came to me and asked for me to help him and Dyson. When I found out what was going on I agreed, Sasha was one of the first Fae I ever got to...examine."

"You told me I was the only succubus you ever-"

"You are. Sasha is a type of succubi not like you."

"So what you just went to her-"

"Trick did. They didn't know what me and her had planed that night in the apartment I knew if I told them they wouldn't let it go through and we needed it if we wanted any chance of Trick's plan working. They were watching us and we needed them to buy it."

"Syra?"

"Who's controlling her. Bo I'm not supposed to be telling you this...any of it."

"Then why are?" Her voice dry as she did everything possible to avoid eye contact as she felt tears playing at the corner of her eyes, stomach turning at the thought of Lauren and Sasha together. At the thought of everyone she trusted lying to her yet again.

"Because I can't lie to you any more."

"Why? It seems to be the pass time around here."

"Because as much as I try not to. As much as I know this won't work...I can't help loving you." Bo's eyes shot up at the L word, something she had longed to hear from the blonde for a long while. Anger slowly starting to subside she side stepped the corner of the bed and walked to the blonde. "We will never work."

"Maybe not...but don't you think we deserve a try?" She asked as she kissed the underside of Lauren's jaw line a soft moan escaping past her lips even though her body tensed to the touch.

"...I do." Her words were soft while she draped her arms over the brunettes neck as she drew her mouth to hers a tender exploration with her small agile tongue she tasted and tested the contours of the now familiar terrain, slowly drawing Bo's lower lip into her mouth. Lauren ran the small points of her finger nails now Bo's arm, smiling as the woman moaned from her touch and her eyes closed slightly, and when she reached to touch her lover's stomach. "Bo..."

"Mmm..?" She let out in a half question half moan as she felt her arms being forced up by the blonde removing her shirt for her. A series of quick kisses as she pushed her to the bed covering the succubus' body with her own.

"Right now all I want to do is taste you..." Bo's breath hitched half at her lover's forwardness something she wasn't accustom to yet and half at the woman tasting the flesh above her bare breasts never had she been more happy to not be wearing a bra. "...kiss you..." The teasing combined with Lauren's breathless whisper made the heat between her thighs almost unbearable. "...surrender to you."

"Mmm..."

"Go out there and tell her the words you've been wanting me to say...**I'm yours." **Bo's heart skipped a beat at the last two words, a smile playing across her lips. Lauren sat up pressing her hips down. "And all you have to do is one thing."

"A-anything..." Opening her eyes she looked up at the woman hands gripping her hips as she leaned down capturing her lips with her own so passionately the succubus never wanted it to end. Pulling back just a little Lauren kept her lips just inches from her ear.

"Tell me your over him." She leaned up now looking down at her both of their faces completely serious.

"I—I am..." Lauren smiled Bo's sense of panic subsiding as the blonde leaned down a quick tender kiss following. Sitting back up glassy eyed she reached down cupping her left cheek.

"Your a horrible a liar, Bo." And with that Bo felt her heart sink as she watched the heartbroken blonde slide off her and walk out of the room without a ounce of hesitation.


	20. Cain And Able

**Chapter Twenty : Cain And Able**

**Underneath Star Dust**

Acion sat in the middle of the room arms tied behind his back with thick leather straps, each ankle bound to the legs of the medal chair with the same material. A piece of duck tape across his mouth. His torso exposed showing of dozens of deep lashes from his chest across his arms to his back. A large puddle of blood mixed with sweat covering the surrounding floor much like his body. His head falling forward unable to hold it up any more as his eyes moved over to the two hooded figures who stood against the wall at attention then back in front of himself where Syra stood.

"OK come on, what dose this remind you of?" She asked her voice playful going along with her large smile which only widened as he struggled and failed against the restraints. "Come on Ace your a sucker for shit like this." She continued as she did a little spin while rocking her hips side to side. Raising an eyebrow at his groans of anger and pain she laughed as she shuffled her way over to him, maneuvering her self behind him she leaned down pressing her lips to his ear. "Come on..." She chuckled as her hand draped over his chest as she took the top of his ear between her teeth biting down hard and pulling back roughly until she felt the taste of blood cover her mouth. "...no bells?" He shook his head as he watched the woman kneel in front of him, her eyes now empty and her smile faded. " I find this amusing, do you?" She reached up ripping the tape off his mouth.

"V-v-very. Be-st foreplay we've had in years." He struggled to get out keeping his eyes locked on the woman in front of himself as he used every ounce of strength to pull at his arm restraints but again failing to make any progress.

"Do you know what I don't find amusing? That I have to tell Damion that not only is Sasha still alive but that so is Bo and that I no longer have the doctor or more importantly her serum."

"T-th-at dose sound like a tough one-" He turned his head spitting out a mouth full of blood, shaking his head to get off the excess blood and sweat the was dripping from his forehead past his brow into his eyes. "-good luck with that."

"Ha. Yeah..." He felt his body relax as her eyes returned to her normal deep brown, and her smile returning to match his accompanied by a soft laugh as he felt her small, soft hands on each of his checks quickly followed by a loud pop. His body falling limp as she brought herself to her feet turning behind herself where a large metal table laid a good twenty feet off.

**The Roof**

"You look beautiful." Sasha's voice was soft and sweet as she watched Lauren looking over the edge of roof. "I see Bo finally took her head out of her ass long enough to consider someone other then herself." She continued a hint of jealousy in her tone as she ran her eyes over the other woman noticing the obvious change to her health.

"Shes not as bad as you think."

"Your to kind to her."

"You don't know her." Lauren sighed as she turned around to face the jealous brunette. "Shes had a rough life...even more so lately."

"And your life is what, little house on the prairie?"

"You two are so much alike." The blonde let out shaking her head a sad smile crossing her lips as she folded her arms defensively while the Fae took a few steps toward her. "What?" She continued noticing the look of what could only be described as horror come across Sasha's face at the comparison.

"You know that's specie profiling, love."

"Why are you here?"

"Cause I knew you were up here and tryna get alone time with you is like tryna out run a cheetah it just doesn't happen very often."

"I meant here with us-"

"Us? Since when is there an us?"

"Sasha." Lauren let out now highly annoyed with the other woman considering the events of the past month or even in the past day she was no were near in the mood to deal with another smooth talking succubus.

"I wanted unity, I wanted peace. Freedom. I don't want this."

"Shes your sister."

"True...are you doubting my intentions, love?"

"No...a little. Just the way you go at Bo...at everyone and Syra is your older sister, shes your blood."

"She is and I will love her until the day I die...but I love the girl she was when we were small playing in the fields learning our powers, our nature. The woman who has protected me countless times, who wanted nothing more then freedom and bringing the Fae and humans together for a greater good. That is my sister and she died some time ago, this woman who is trying to exterminate anyone who doesn't bow to her. This woman who cared more about a broken heal then my death. That woman I don't care about." She paused jaw clenched to the point of pain realizing she was showing more emotion then she had intended. Taking a breath she closed the distance between the two placing a hand on her upper arm. "And the tension with Bo...is because of you. Lauren I care for you, I have since we first met."

"Was a little hard to tell with the disappearing."

"Ha. OK I deserve that." She removed her hand shoving them both in her pockets. "It was to close to Nadia you weren't ready and neither was I...but now-"

"I'm in love with her." Sasha tensed trying not to show her building amount of jealousy.

"She's young and immature she'll never be able to last monogamously. She couldn't even last a couple hours when you were in her bed...fighting for your life"

"And you could?"

"Of course."

"Shes a succubus it's ridiculous for me to even contemplate her being in one relationship especially with a human."

"If she was in love with you she could."

"And your in love with me?"

"Well no...but i could be if you gave me a chance."

"Sasha..."

"Yeah I know you love her, got it." She barked out rolling her eyes as she turned and stomped toward the door pausing just upon reaching the stairs. "She loves him. Shes proven that more then once. When has she proven shes loved you?" A heavy silence falling over them as she stood their staring at the railing for a moment making sure her words resonated with the human before leaving her alone just how she found her.

**Underneath Star Dust**

Moving his jaw from side to side until he felt a jolt of pain as the dislocated jawbone popped back into place. Slowly Lykris tried to move but found that he had been tied down by thick leather straps. Wrist bound at perfect seventy-five degree angle from his beaten body. His head held in place by two equally thick leather straps, one across his forehead the other across his throat. Across his bare and bloody chest there were three more across his shoulders, chest and right at his waist. His legs in a matching way he found as he tried to pull his legs up.

He flexed his wrist against the cuffs, thrashing about as much as his bounds would allow but when his broken ribs began to protest and the rough material dug into his skin mixed with a loud pop followed by the patter of heals growing closer made him quickly relax against the cold metal.

"Kris..Kris..Kris..."

"I—I'm sorry Syra I can get them."

"Shh...apologizes don't suit you my love." He found himself biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming out as he felt a cool, thin blade make it's way through his flesh and up into his rib cage. His body arched up as much as it could as she twisted the blade, slowly pulling it out as she did. "I still remember the first night we met, the massacre. God I had never seen something so spectacular. So cruel, the way they watched their beloved priest tear through them I get weak in the knees just thinking about it..." She moved the blade over two inches before repeating her previous actions. "...if I had a heart I would have fell in love with you there. Almost seven hundred years we've been together."

"You don't have to do this...i can fix it." He pleaded breathlessly,coughing up blood. His heart pounding so hard he was sure it would pound out of his chest if it were possible. His feet pulling up the the straps desperately as he heard the distant growls of her hell hounds growing closer.

"Baby...i stabbed my sister in the back today...now granted the little bitch didn't die but none the less. I snapped Acion's neck quicker then a heart beat and I've known him twice as long. Why do you think that you would be any exception." She trailed the flat edge of the blade up his chest to his collar bone turning it just enough so the tip pressed against his skin pressing down just hard enough to brake skin as she trailed it one side to the other.

"Syra..." He begged using every ounce of strength he had left struggling against the restraints as the snarls and growls were now underneath him, circling him. She dropped the blade to the floor as she took two steps back before turning and walking away, as she did his screams filled to air. The three wolfs jumped up onto the table to finish what she had stared overjoyed at the overwhelming scent of blood. She paused just before the door looking into the darkness where Lauren's cowboy styled attacked hung lifeless upside down bound by his ankles, her smile growing as she continued her exit.

**Bo's Living Room**

"Shes going to kill us."

"What?" Kensi asked looking up from her magazine in the chair to Vex who was sprawled out over the couch eyes focused on the ceiling.

"The Ash. She is going to kill us."

"Psst. Bo would never allow that. Besides she came to us for help."

"Humans. She is just like her sister don't let this little act fool you. Her and Syra are just like Cain and Able if Able was another Cain. Syra may be the more aggressive one but Sasha is one with the blood lust beyond any dark Fae I've known." Kensi sat up tossing the magazine on the table her stomach turning as he sat up to face her, this being one of the only times she had ever seen him get completely serious.

"Dude seriously! Starting to freak me out here."

"It wasn't Syra who started out bad it was her and what ever her new game is with Lauren..."

"Game?" She asked the feeling of panic rising as the conversation continued the fact that he was using their actual names instead of his annoying and perverted nicknames only making it worse.

"Kensi listen to me when I tell you that you don't want to know who she really is and what she can do. Dyson protects Bo, you protect Bo and Bo protects Lauren. Sasha wants Lauren for something. Connect the dots." The young girl sat still for a moment watching the Fae stand up and go into the kitchen before making a bee line for Bo's bedroom.

**Unknown**

Syra walked into the white room this time she didn't have to wait for her company the large, hooded Fae already awaiting her. Upon reaching him she quickly dropped to a knee head down bowing to him.

"You failed." His voice a low growl again sending shivers down her spine, refusing to look up.

"No. Lykris, Acion and James failed they have been-"

"DO NOT ARGUE SEMANTICS WITH ME!"

"I—i didn't mean-"

"SHUT UP. YOUR LIFE IS ONLY AS GOOD TO ME IF YOU ARE USEFUL!"

"I understand an-"

"SILENCE! DO NOT MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" She found herself falling onto her back his foot dead weighting on her throat, her hands clenched tight at her sides as she fought every urge in her body not to fight against him. "We do not have much time and that pest of a blood king is proving to be more trouble then anticipated. And your failures are more then displeasing." He lifted his foot as his tone calmed, stepping over her he glared down, her hands immediately going to her throat. "You will not get another chance Syra." She laid there gasping as she watched him walk off disappearing into the light.

**The Roof**

"Sasha.." Lauren let out under her breath as she heard the approaching foot steps behind herself.

"Sorry to disappoint." Bo let out softly as she made her way to the doctor leaning against the edge being very careful not to look over. "Lauren I know that I've made some really bad choices and I know that some have hurt you and that is never my intention. But you have too."

"Your apology sucks, Bo." She said softly still looking down at the empty street, lightning flashing across the darkening, cloud filled sky.

"I don't know why I'm being so crazy with Sasha I know it's stupid and I feel like I'm back in high school but I can't help it I see her with you, I think about her with you...it's just to much to bear and what you said made me think and it must be what you feel like when I'm with him." She paused trying to read Lauren's expressionless face, taking a breath she decided to continue. "I want you so much some times it hurts and I want you in ways I can't have you and it makes me crazy and I get angry and sad and that's why sometimes I go to him and I know it's excuses and I know it's immature but...I want to be better." She reached over taking her hand into her own. "Lauren stupid mistakes or not I do love you."

"You know this is the problem Bo, your all talk." She pulled her hand back and turned to face her. "You know all the right things to say to get me to stay. To stop and think that maybe this time it'll be different. Maybe this time she'll realize just how much it hurts me. Just how much **she** hurts me. And God help me I stop and I believe you and fall back into this...whatever it is we are and you do so good for a while and then slowly you slip and fall back into it...into him."

"Lauren..."

"And I keep telling myself it's because your a succubus it's crazy to think you can be with one person. But what I've come to realize is that your not feeding off random people, your not sleeping with random people it's only him. Sasha may not be the best person and has a lot of flaws but at least shes honest and she wants me."

"I want you." Bo let out almost in a plea as jealousy and hurt began building inside. Her heart skipping a beat as the blond reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Then why can't you be with **me?**"

**Bo's Kitchen**

Vex's head was buried deep in the fridge as he searched desperately for something to eat other then expired snacks.

"I understand we are all very worried but would it be to much to ask for some food?" He asked as he heard the young girl's soft footsteps behind himself. "Maybe tell your bff to get some eggs, lunch meat hell I'd settle for a dog treat at this point she should know were to get some of those." He continued chuckling to himself finally settling on a carton of milk. "Kensi I was just joking." He said realizing he may have upset her since she didn't have a smart ass come back for him, taking a sip he shut the fridge and turned around ready to make nice.

"You shouldn't tell peoples privet matters, it's not polite." He felt his heart sink as he came face to face with Sasha her eyes black and empty, the carton of milk slipping from his hand to the floor, the white liquid shooting every where. He felt his body begin to tremble in fear as she took another step closer to him.


	21. Intentions

**Chapter Twenty One : Intentions**

**Bo's Kitchen**

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Completely out of character," Vex forced out as he tried to remain calm The Ash's face remaining expressionless while staring him down. "To be honest I don't even know what I was talking about. You're a saint if I ever knew one." Her head titled to the side a smile playing at the corners of her lips as he continued to squirm under her just her presence. "And hey go for the doctor I think you two would make a much better couple." His words barely had enough time to make their way past his lips as he tried to dive past her to get to the counter where he had scouted out the kitchen knife but she was too fast for him. Bringing her open hand down on his chest he found himself thrown back into the fridge the rectangular, metal handle digging sharply into his back. "Absolutely! That was even stupider. Don't know what I was thinking."

"Vex-" Just as she had begun to speak she found herself stumbling backwards into the counter as he used as much strength as he could muster to give her what could only be described as a sloppy right hook. Not wasting any time he dove away from her sliding across the kitchen floor into the living room. "Seriously?" She took a few steps away from the counter watching him crawl across the floor to behind the couch. "Like seriously." She let out in a mix of disbelief and amusement while she walked over to the arm of the couch lifting the one side up to find Vex already scrambling to make his way behind the chair. "You were a dark Fae...right?"

"Bo!" he shrieked out in a girly, high pitch scream that only made her laugh as she dropped the couch before she made her way toward him who had doubled back into the kitchen now on his feet grabbing the knife.

"This is just sad."

**The Roof**

"I am trying," Bo said her voice full of sincerity for the first time in a while as took the blonde's hands back into her own. "You're just not making it easy." This time she smiled her tone reverting to her normal flirtatiousness which only seemed to upset Lauren more.

"And there we go." She broke the embrace roughly taking another step back. "We keep doing this and after the month I've had I'm not in the mood. I'm not some girl you picked up at a bar and cause I taste good you keep around." She paused her brow tensing at how the sentence ended, Bo trying her best not to smile knowing that would be the dumbest thing she could probably do in this situation. "You know what I mean."

"I didn't say anything."

"The point is showing me something other than words and empty promises because right now," she paused her voice trailing off, "your words have less and less meaning to me."

"What does that mean?" This time it was Bo's turn to be hurt as she got defensive folding her arms across her chest.

"Meaning unless it has to do with saving my life I don't think I trust you anymore." The two women stood their staring at each other not knowing what to say or even if in fact there was anything left to say. The loud crack of thunder followed by the howling gusts of wind filled the silence, icy drops of water starting to surround them but still neither moved.

"Hey! Dysfunctional love birds." They both gave each other one last longing look before turning their attention to Kensi who was jogging over to them. "I know you two are busy doing your whole tortured lovers thing but Dyson's on his way back over."

"Of course he is," Lauren snorted while walking past them back toward the exit.

"And just when I thought we could get along," the young girl joked as she watched the upset blonde walk off before turning her attention back to her best friend all traces of playfulness missing. "We need to talk."

"Yay! Just what I need."

"It's about Sasha, The Ash, whatever we're supposed to be calling her these days."

"Really prefer not to Kens," she replied finally taking her eyes off the blonde's back as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Vex and me were talking and I don't think her intentions are what we thought they were."

"You get that feeling too huh?"

**Bo's Kitchen**

Vex waved the knife wildly in front of himself taking small steps back Sasha matching every step, her once amusement gone replaced with only annoyance. Just as his foot made contact with the spilled liquid he found himself losing his balance the woman taking advantage closing the distance grabbing his wrist with one hand and using the other to slam him back into the fridge. The pain from both her grip and the hit caused him to lose his grip the knife falling to the floor.

"All that to end up back where we started?" her tone harsh as she released her grip on him taking a step back. "You're worse than her."

"Everything OK?" Sasha's attention flew to the soft voice her eyes back to what had become their normal color as of lately, an ocean blue, while her face was soft covered by a small, inviting smile.

"Yeah. Butter fingers here just wasted all the milk." The blonde looked between the two for a second and then to the milk covered ground. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kenis and Bo coming up behind her, Sasha quickly taking a few steps back quickly kicking the knife under the fridge before anyone could notice all while eying Vex who seemed to be frozen in place. "May wanna consider picking some more up." She continued on while walking into the living room shooting the succubus a grin.

"Yeah I'll be sure to get right on that for ya. Need anything else?" her words dripping with sarcasm only turned her grin into a full smile.

"Sure gotta whole list for you since you offered." She paused walking over to the door throwing on a black hoodie before turning her attention back to Bo. "Thought the only one you ran errands for was the dog."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back my apartment. Is that alright with your mom?"

"So suddenly you don't need protection?"

"Syra is more then tied up with issues of her boy band failing she won't be too concerned with me as of the moment. And let's not forget I am The Ash I do have to show my face that way people don't think I'm, I don't know, dead."

"Then why come to us in the first place?" Kensi asked her gaze dancing between Vex and Sasha picking up on the hint of something being off.

"I need you guys to fight not necessarily to protect me and let's face it I needed a decoy so I could get Lauren out."

"I'm sorry you got her out?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Do we not remember who was the one who knew where to go? And who got their ass handed to them so you and your boyfriend could find her? Who saved all of your asses and most importantly who go stabbed so you could get her out?"

"So you get your ass beat and that's saving her?"

"Whatever. Doesn't matter who gets the credit what matters is she's safe." Both Kensi and Bo snorted at the statement. Before anyone could say anything Sasha found herself being hit by the door as Dyson walked in halting at the obvious overwhelming tension in the room. "And that's my Que to check out," she let out looking between Bo who's gaze dropped to the floor as she felt Lauren's eyes on her, back to Dyson who seemed to be trying to read the succubus' face. Then back to Vex who still hadn't moved a muscle. "Be careful butterfingers." She smiled making him shift uncomfortably. "I would like there to be some type of food in the house when I get back."

**Star Dust**

Syra sat at the desk leaning back her feet up wiggling back and forth as she watched the man enter. He was obviously handsome standing at 6 foot at least 200 lbs of pure, lean muscle. His features of European decent but his skin had a nice bronze to it, his dirty blonde hair cut just short enough so the small curls laid down, his eyes a bright, light blue. His hands buried deep in his black pressed dress pants. His navy blue dress shirt tucked in with the top two buttons undone.

"The prodigal son."

"Heard you cleaned house. Had to come see for myself," his voice was smooth and yet cocky at the same time. He looked around the dim room, a guard on each side of her and two more by the door.

"They out lived their usefulness. What is it your calling yourself these days?"

"Micheal."

"Ha! Have you really come to think that much of yourself? A viceroy of Heaven?"

"Excuse me," he said slightly bowing in a mockery way. "The definition of the name is 'one who is like God' and I cannot think of anyone who is closer to that then me."

"You are a Dark Fae, an ancient one none the less. Killed hundreds, raped, brutalized, a picture of evil if I've ever had the pleasure of seeing one and you call yourself after someone who is known for being the protector of Heaven of what is pure?"

"Thousands."

"What?" she asked almost surprised at the answer.

"You said hundreds, my last kill made it 1123."

"And I thought Lykristian was a conceded bastard." He let out a chuckle taking a few steps forward and plopping himself in one of the two chairs facing the desk.

"What can I say, I aim to impress."

"Then I guess we will be getting along much better this time around, wouldn't you say?"

"Still hurt about the last time huh?"

"I don't know the emotion hurt. Care to give a definition?" she joked now sitting up properly to face him.

"Where is Sasha?"

"Unfortunately alive and gallivanting with the likes of the blood king."

"Your sister?" he asked his tone firm his grin fading for the first time since arriving.

"Our sister."

**Bo's Bedroom**

"Hey," the soft words echoed through the dark room sounding innocent yet seductive all at the same time in his low voice as she walked into her bedroom to find him sitting on the edge of the bed patiently waiting for her. Bo folded her arms across her stomach as tight as she could as her breathing began to slow, her eyes slowly danced over her male lover in front of her. The succubus' mind raced telling her to run, be mean, make him leave. _A__nything_ that would avoid what was about to happen, every part of her being was telling her to go. To do what she knew she had to do if she ever wanted Lauren in any way shape or form. As she got so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice that he had stood up and made his way to her. "I wanted to see you...alone." His soft lips were now just barely pressed to her ear jolting her back to reality. Dyson's hands were now on the brunette's hips pulling her closer to himself.

"Oh," was all she could manage to get out as she let her forehead rest on the wolf's strong chest. His hands slowly moved up from her hips to her lower back. Tilting his head slightly leaving a trail of soft kisses along her neck. "Please..."

"Tell me to stop." He pulled back completely hands now at his side as his eyes stared into Bo's waiting for a response, only the dim light from behind him to light the room.

Neither necessarily knew what to do at this moment, the succubus could feel her body trembling with each touch from him her desire rising. Slowly she let her eyes fall to the ground, the wolf taking this as a invitation closed the small distance between them, the kiss first a little rough as one hand was buried deep in her thick brown locks the other reaching behind her resting on the small of her back. Bo tried pulling away a bit instinctively at the sharp pain in her heart, her mind for a split second back to reality.

And then like every time before it was gone.

**Sasha's Apartment**

Sasha opened the door a huge smile covering her face at the sight of an uncertain Lauren standing there. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Come in," she offered stepping aside so the blonde could enter but she remained still. "Or not."

"I shouldn't."

"OK." The Ash stood there for a second debating what to do until she walked out into the hall with the doctor. "Well since you won't come in I guess I'll come out." Just as she pulled the door closer behind herself she found herself being pushed back against it Lauren's lips roughly meeting her own.


	22. Inconvenience

**Chapter Twenty Two : Inconvenience **

**Bo's Living Room **

"This is freakin' ridiculous!" Kensi huffed as she sunk into the chair using the remote to turn the T.V. volume from twenty-seven to thirty-nine making Vex smile to himself. "Shut up already," she continued to complain as they heard Bo calling out Dyson's name followed by a growl which they could only hope was from him.

"She has more drive byes in that room then a drive through."

"Hey!" Kensi threw the remote at him which he easily caught throwing it right back. "House guest should learn to more grateful. Butt head."

"You were thinking it."

"Speaking of Bo's... conquests where did the Doc go?"

"Said she went for a walk."

"Mm-hmm I kno-" she stopped mid-sentence hearing a series of loud thumps go through the walls. "Freakin' ridiculous." She dropped even further down into the chair, hands going to her ears.

**Bo's Bedroom **

The succubus gasped as Dyson thrust forward, moaning into his mouth as their lips came together in a rough kiss, his hands on her hips pulling at the waist line of her pants trying to pull them off. Sensing her hesitation he moved hands beside her head lifting some of his weight off waiting for her to take the lead as she usually did. She dug her fingers into the wolf's shoulder over his open, button down shirt so hard she was sure she was hurting him but he didn't complain. He pulled back slightly just enough so they were looking into each other's eyes, both breathless from the more then heated make out session.

"I love you," his voice soft, panting, his eyes genuine as they danced over her face. He leaned back down going in for a kiss only to get her cheek as she turned away.

"Stop," she ordered pushing him off herself, jumping to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes—no. Dyson..." He tried to read her face as he stood up re-buttoning his shirt and trying to slow his breathing. "..I'm sorry I don't think I can... She—I—you—I "

"Bo you're not making any sense."

"You're telling me. Dyson I can't sleep with you because—God this is awkward I—"

"I don't mind," he replied soft and hesitant.

"Don't mind what?" she asked slightly hopeful and slightly confused bringing her eyes up for the first time.

"You know if it's," he trailed off raising an eye brow.

"What? What are you—eww no!" Her eyes widened with surprise and a little disbelief as it dawned on her what he was getting at. "As sweet and gross and not to mention such a guy thing to say I—"

"Bo. Whats going on?" Awkward laced silence covered them as his attentive gaze moved over her trying to figure out what was going on inside her head which was normally easy to do while she went back to avoiding his gaze.

"I love—"

"I love you to Bo that's what I've been trying to say and with—"

"Shut up! Please...Dyson I—love her." The room once again fell silent. Her heart beat in her ears as she watched his once soft and inviting face turn to hurt quickly followed by anger. His brow and jaw tensed.

"No you don't."

"I think I know how I feel."

"No you don't. Bo I know you. You feel the need to protect everyone and I've never seen anyone need protection as much as her even other humans."

"Not sure how I should take that but it's more than that."

"And with Sasha another succubus around it biologically makes you—"

"Jealous? Crazy? Wanna smack her upside the head for even looking at her? I don't think so."

"How would you know? You've never taken an interest in your nature...other than to flirt with her."

"So now you're not just questioning my ability to know how I feel but insulting me as well?" she asked all traces of sensitivity missing from her voice. "I love you Dyson but—"

"You'd rather lay with a human," he growled the anger inside himself bubbling up.

"We've tried us and we can never seem to be on the same page. I want you, you don't want me. Your ready for us and expect us to happen on your time, I pull away. We can never seem to make us work. I didn't mean to fall for her just like I didn't mean to fall for you it just happened. I don't know what's happening any more, which way is up even but I do know how I feel now more than ever and I think that me and her at least deserve a try."

"She will never love you as much as I do," he growled again this time his eyes flashing to a dark gold his fists clenched as he tried desperately to control his anger.

"Because she's human?"

"Because she's lied to you more than once. Because she belongs to the Ash! Because she is a pet she will do what she is told when she is told. The second Sasha decides to she will give the order and Lauren will have no choice but to forget you."

"You know what?!" her voice raised to meet his for the first time her own anger coming out the feeling of reserve she once had gone. "She's been here beginning to the end right with me, helping me even when I didn't want it, when you were nowhere to be found. She's not perfect, but neither am I. And you want to know the funniest thing I've discovered lately? That no matter how annoying she can be. How infuriating. No matter how many faults she has, I only keep seeing the good things, maybe you should try, there pretty easy to see if you want to." Bo took a deep breath realizing this was the closest she had gotten to admitting that she actually had real feelings for her. True she knew she loved her. Knew she wanted her in every way imaginable but she had not in its entirety realized just what it meant.

"You will see her true colors Bo and I..."

"You what?"

"I might not be here to pick up the pieces when she's done." The succubus paused the words hitting her harder than anything in this conversation had. The thought that he would threaten to leave scared her as did the thought of him staying and Lauren leaving. Huffing she opened her door and stepped aside raising an eyebrow.

**Sasha's Apartment**

Lauren laid on her back on the couch Sasha's body draped over her own. The kiss deep and passionate as if she would die if it stopped. Sasha gasped sharply when she felt the doctor's fingers digging into her back the pressure of her long, slender fingers was wonderful. Every sigh every muted cry and moan was music to her ears the tremors she felt in the doctor's body spurring on her desires. Awakening every sense in her body. She could feel the inner tremors of her own body as they moaned into each other's mouths, bodies pressing against each other and breathing harder as their hearts began to race. Smiling through her own labored breath she pulled away earning herself a moan of protest from the woman beneath her.

"Stop," she let out in a whisper.

"I want this, I do," Lauren replied back her hands running up and down her back still.

"O-okay." Sasha smiled half heartedly still not fully convinced.

"I'll go slow for you," she said in a half smile which the brunette didn't know whether to return or not.

The blonde leaned up and kissed her this time more passionately, first the other woman didn't completely return the kiss until she felt Lauren's hand interlock with her own. The Ash started to pull back a bit until she felt the doctor's free hand tangle it's self inside her hair. Sasha tensed up as she felt Lauren's leg make its way in between her own, it wasn't even really sexually it had just happened when she shifted this Fae a little less considerate with weight distribution then Bo was but still she couldn't help but tighten up. Sure they had kissed and tested the waters before but she knew this time it was going somewhere. It was taking the next step from I think I still like you, I like kissing you to "there will be major issues from this and I think your worth it". Soon she relaxed again as the blonde continued to kiss her neck. The Fae looked down at her with a smile waiting for a green light as she started to move herself more sexually, more accurately against her leg, while her hands now found them self's in her hair. She began playfully planting kisses on her lips.

Lauren watched Sasha's eyes the whole time as they went from dark brown to dark green as things got more passionate. Once again she started to slow things down as she wondered what exactly she wanted to do. If she wanted to go all the way completely giving into desire. Into her wants just as Bo has done so many times before. Was she in love with Bo? With every fiber of her being but she was tired of waiting. Tired of being the second choice. Tired of being the faithful one in something that wasn't even a relationship. Tired of being treated as though she didn't matter and while she knew she wasn't in love with Sasha, nowhere close in fact, but she felt she was someone she could trust. They had been together before many years ago so obviously there was attraction and some sense of intimacy between them maybe that would be enough. She continued to keep eye contact as she watched the woman pull away from her a little Sasha's eyes dancing over her body.

"Something wrong?" she asked her cheeks pinking at the sudden jolt of uncertainty and insecurity.

"No, it's just every time we make love it's like I'm with a Goddess." Lauren just chuckled her cheek color brightening as she stared into the woman's eyes seeing there was no humor to her statement.

Before Lauren could say anything Sasha was back to kissing her. She thought of stopping of talking to her or waiting, but for a clear state of mind but she couldn't help how much she melted into her touch almost as she did with Bo or how much seeing her so defenseless and true made her trust her so much more. Sasha's hand made its way down the doctor's side and was gently pushing up at the material of her top, causing her breathing to become even more labored and her thoughts much more further apart. Continuing her pace she made soft kisses down from her neck all the way to her waist band causing Lauren to gasp softly, arching her back up in response. It seemed to scare her a bit since she came to a dead stop, which made Lauren begin to move both her hands to the brunette's hair, down to her shoulder, back up to her neck, before making their home within her hair. She felt her relax once again. Slowly she started to kiss her way back up until she hit her favorite spot, her neck.

Both women halted as the sound of Lauren's phone vibrating on the hard wood floors. Sasha sighed heavily before sliding off the couch leaning down picking up the phone and handing it to her. She looked down at the confused blonde who cautiously took the phone.

"It's probably for the better," she said softly before heading off toward the kitchen.

Lauren sat up opening her phone to seven unread text messages.

OK so this is really childish I know cause your right down stairs but just umm could you come up?

Please.

Look I know you're mad but I really wanna talk to you.

Lauren?

Look what you heard when he was up here I'm sure doesn't make our situation better but that's what I wanna talk to you about.

Lauren shut her phone not bothering with the rest, the last text message bringing images she was unfortunately use to but no longer wanted to deal with.

**Bo's Kitchen**

"Can you believe he's being such a baby? I mean really. So what I don't wanna be exc-" Kensi paused seeing her best friend walking into the living room much to Vex's relief. "Hey."

"Hey." She looked around the rooms. "He left?"

"Yup."

"Doggy went for a run. I'm sure he'll be back soon this place can't seem to get a minute of peace," Vex complained.

"Lauren back on the roof doing her thinking thing?" Both the dark Fae and the human looked at each other before dropping their gaze. Vex's went to the TV while Kensi's went to the counter where she was sitting at. "Where is she?" she asked again this time her tone more firm.

"She umm, well she went for a walk."

"Just a random walk? Alone?"

"Well it was to somewhere-"

"Kens!"

"Okay! She went to go see Sasha."

**Unknown**

"As wonderful as it is to see you," The Morrigan barked out as she leaned against her desk throwing her phone against the wall pieces shattering everywhere as Micheal walked in with an amused smile. "Now is not a good time."

"No. I wouldn't imagine it is." He paused looking to the broken phone back up to the fuming Fae.

"Not to be rude but this little unannounced drop in is a bit of an inconvenience."

"I'm sure. But then again dying always is a bit of one."


	23. Our Options Suck

**Chapter Twenty Three : Our Options Suck**

**Sasha's Apartment**

"I didn't know you could cook," Lauren said softly leaning against the door frame that separated the kitchen from the living room as she watched the woman place two plates of ravioli onto the black, marble top counter.

"Lot about me you don't know," she greeted playfully shooting her a quick smile as she went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Hmm, I'm starting to get interested."

"Wow! Lauren actually flirting? I can't believe it," Sasha continued as she finished pouring the glasses of wine.

"I can flirt." Her tone remained soft but body just like her words remained stiff.

"I can see," The Ash continued with a smile ignoring the obvious tension between the two of them the silence soon broken by the buzz of Lauren's phone coming from the living room. "Tell her your busy flirting with an amazingly sexy woman."

"Funny." Lauren let out only this time a small smile teased her lips.

"Yeah."

"You know despite everything happening you can still make me smile. Weird as it is I can still have some resemblance of fun with you."

"Me too. Sure I can't do what I do-"

"Stop," she demanded gently finally walking over to the food filled counter sitting on the stool opposite Sasha.

"Why? You are so sweet and funny and honest but then you make the most sexual joke you can find."

"But you like it," she continued flirtatiously taking a sip of her drink smile quickly fading seeing the blonde obviously not amused. "Or not."

"No. I mean yes. I like it, you. Sasha you can be so funny, sweet, smart, just great. But then you make these jokes and it's annoying."

"I—I'm sorry." Her gaze fell to her plate trying to hide the fact that her comment actually hurt her feelings.

"I don't know why I got so bothered I'm sorry." The doctor took a rather large gulp from her glass before shaking her head realizing she may have over stepped. "I really am sorry just with everything I've found myself being a little less patient than normal."

"Understandable."

"Maybe. But it's no excuse you've been the only one who's been here for me."

"Well as much as it pains me to say," she trialed off taking a bite of her food. "She's been here for you just hasn't done a good job of it."

"This is the safest I've felt in a while." She dropped her fork face turning to stone. "Don't ruin it."

**Bo's Kitchen**

"You just let her go?" Bo asked accusingly watching her best friend who went from calm even shy about the subject to angry in less than a second.

"Let her? Bo last time I checked she was well above the age of eighteen."

"Kensi how could you just let her go? Why didn't at least come and get me? Do you have any idea what could happen to her?"

"Do you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means while you're busy flopping around like a fish outta water between Dyson and her you've seem to have lost track of what's really going on around here," she huffed out nodding to the table top of open books that Trick had left for them.

"I haven't lost track-"

"No? Then tell me about Syra? Tell me what her role in the Elders are? Tell me exactly how old her and Lauren's best new buddy are? Tell me why Vex's powers don't work on them?" She paused looking over her growingly agitated friend. "No? Okay how about why Lauren hasn't exceeded at the serum yet? No, nothing huh? Wonder why."

"I don't need this."

"Maybe you do," Vex finally spoke up quietly looking up from the floor to the succubus who was getting ready to make her exit.

"Why are you even here?"

"Don't get rude with him cause you don't wanna hear the truth Bo. Unlike you he's actually been here helping me with all of this."

"Oh how nice of him. Maybe when all this is over you two can braid each other's hair. Hopefully your secret boyfriend Hale won't mind."

"That was out of line," Vex added in again seeing the look of pain and bewilderment that covered the closest thing he had to a friend's face.

"Bo I love you. And when you hurt I hurt. And I realize that going all super succubus had its effects that you've been dealing with-"

"Yeah and I got over it."

"Did you? Honestly? You are the most selfless person I've ever met but lately… What you're doing with Dyson and Lauren isn't right. What you're doing with us isn't right. Bo we're all use to you doing your I'm-so-into-Dyson-no-wait-I-mean-Lauren deal but you never..."

"What?" The succubus bit back glaring at her friend arms folded.

"Lost your humanity. Every time I see you with them now and the little games you play I can't help but think of your mother."

"Shut up." She ordered before storming off toward the door.

"You're gonna lose them both. Maybe permanently if you don't stop-" she was cut off by the sound of the door slamming so hard that it had flew back open, "-and think."

**Sasha's Apartment**

Sasha plopped down on the couch next to Lauren who seemed to be in her own little world as she continued to trace the rim of her glass with her finger nip not even missing a beat when the Fae sat next to her.

"Well tonight has been." The Fae paused raising an eyebrow searching for the right word.

"Nice."

"And awkward."

"There is that." Lauren let out nodding her head slightly. "But it is nice." She leaned forward placing her glass down before reaching over taking the other woman's hand in her own. "To not have to compete with someone every second of the day. To actually feel welcome."

"I know the feeling..." She trailed off as she felt the blonde inching closer. "Lauren, there is nothing more I'd like to do then have this happen but-"

"Yeah." She let out coldly pulling her hand away and settling back into herself.

"She has really messed you up. I was just going to say that if this happens I want it to be because you want it. Because you want me. Not because you wanna teach her a lesson. I understand that not all of this is about her. That everything is catching up to you of the past month I get it. I do. I may not be who you want or who you thought it would be but I am here for you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being you." The two exchanged a soft smile before the Ash gave her a nod pushing herself up and walking to the stairs. "Why don't you show anyone else this side?"

"Do you really want me to?" She turned to face her, eyebrow raised with a small smile.

"No. I kind of like having something to myself, so to speak." She trialed off her cheeks turning pink as the once grin turned into a smile.

"You're so cute when you blush or are nervous." She started up the stairs. "Basically anytime."

**Bo's Living Room**

"I don't think she can protect us," Vex said from the couch flipping through his assigned reading material. "Just my opinion."

"Well keep it to yourself."

"Just saying our options suck. A succubus who's out of control or a blood-crazed extremely old Ash who's related to the one who's trying to kill everyone. Sucks and not in a good way."

"There is no option. Bo will come through. She always does," Kensi said trying to reassure not only him but herself as well.

"Well your BFF better start real soon cause I don't think crazy will be leaving us alone much longer."

"If you're so unhappy her why don't you go back to the Morgian and the rest of your peeps?"

"Women." He let out shaking his head as he watched the young girl storm off toward her room.

**Sasha's Apartment**

"I'm coming!" Sasha braked as she rushed down the stairs and through the living room to the heavy pounding on her front door. "What?" she growled pulling it open to find a furious Bo glaring at her.

"Where is she?"

"Excuse me." She let out as Bo pushed her aside and walked into the apartment doing a quick over view of the room before heading back into the kitchen. "Please come in." She slammed the door before walking over to follow the succubus who was now making her way up the stairs. "This is border line breaking and entering."

"Lauren?" she called out walking into the bed room.

"She's not here obviously."

"Lair," she accused making her way back down the short hall to the stairs.

"Where you born this stupid or do you take classes?"

"I take classes."

"Lauren is not here Bo," she said again as they started in the living room. "She was though."

"Where did she go?"

"Don't you people talk to each other?" she asked sarcastically as she sat on the couch putting her feet up on the table. "She's with Trick. Wanted to get some work done."

"Oh..." She let out her tone finally softening. "Where did he take her?"

"I don't know." Bo grunted before turning and heading to the door. "And it wasn't him. He sent one of his friends. Said he felt better having someone who could protect her."

"Dyson?"

"No."

"Hale?"

"Bo I know their names if it was them I would'a said. Trick called said he was sending his friend over to bring her to him."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know I walked her down stairs. She got into the car. They drove off."

"So lemme get this straight you just let your sisters prime target go off with someone you don't know?"

"Chill Cujo. If something was wrong she would have text me. Besides I didn't think I had to worry about Trick's credibility."

**Unknown**

Lauren sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window her heart pounding in her ears the over whelming urge of panic building in her stomach. Keeping her head down she brought her eyes up to the speedometer which was holding steady at thirty-five and then back down to his waist seeing he wasn't wearing a belt. Taking a deep breath she looked down over herself letting her right hand drop to the side of the seat pulling on her own belt. Taking another breath she looked back at the increasing speed now at forty. Forty-two. Forty-five. She let out the breath she had been holding, reaching over she grabbed the stirring wheel with both hands giving it a rough jerk away from his one-handed lose grip. The black SUV quickly losing control going over the curb sending it flipping onto its side, to its top, onto her side, skidding across the empty street pieces of broken glass and metal flying everywhere.


	24. Keep the Streets Empty For Me

**Chapter Twenty Four : Keep The Streets Empty For Me**

**Unknown**

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to the street in front of her, the windshield no longer in existence. She focused on a large motionless lump further off up the street assuming it was her capture. Taking a deep breath that she soon regretted at the sensation of pain so excruciating she thought her skin was on fire. She was more than sure she would lose consciousness if she didn't fight. Reaching over she undid her belt her body falling forward slightly, wasting no time she began crawling out of where the windshield once was. Shards of glass cutting into her already tender skin.

Closing her eyes she tried to block out the pain as she made it onto the street rolling onto her back she tried to slow her breathing, her medical training kicking in. Realizing the harder she breathed, the faster her heart pumped, the quicker she lost blood. Her trembling hand made its way into her pocket pulling out her small cell phone. Flipping it open she tried desperately to dial Bo's number but her unsteady hand and blurring vision making it difficult. The realization that she wasn't the only one present she raised her head looking behind herself but the limp lump was no longer there.

"Looking for me?" She turned just in time to see Micheal bringing his foot into her ribs a loud cry escaping at the surging pain, sure that he had broken everyone of them. "Now what was the point in this?" He maneuvered himself so there was a foot on each side of her, leaning down. "I wasn't going to hurt you. Now though-" before he could finish Lauren reached up grabbing his face tightly her thumbs digging into his eyes until he jolted back at the pain. Bringing her knees to her chest she kicked up into his stomach with as much force as she could muster. Gasping for air he stumbled backwards even further giving her a chance to grab her phone push herself up and run the best she could toward the alley. "Bitch." He growled slamming her into the brick wall just as she had made it to her goal, her body falling to the ground her phone sliding across the sidewalk.

Leaning back down he grabbed her wrist pulling her up, just as she used her free hand to punch him as hard as she could but this time he was ready the hit barely affecting him at all.

**Bo's Apartment**

"Get up," Kensi ordered as she kicked Vex in the leg causing him to glare up at the young human. "Gotta run. Dyson called they got Lauren." She ran toward the door giving him no choice but to follow.

"Again?"

"Yeah they're relentless bastards aren't they?"

"And why are we going?" he asked on her heels as they made their way down the stair well.

"Cause we need to get her back." She almost slipped down the last step as she felt her arm being jerked back. "What's your damage?"

"Kensi if they have her its end game for us. They won't waste time. They will know we are coming." She looked over him for a second her adrenaline now vanished replaced with fear.

"Then you stay." She pulled her arm away. "I'm not gonna let my friends die."

"And you think we can do anything? You're a tiny human and I have no power over them."

"I would rather die with people I love and who love me knowing I tried then living as a coward."

"They are your friends. If I die I just die. I'm just an inconvenience here."

"Vex," she paused hearing a horn from the alley knowing it was Dyson, "You're my friend."

**Sasha's Apartment**

"How stupid are you?" Bo barked as she paced back and forth holding the phone in hand.

"Watch your tone."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll fix it for you." She took a step toward her now both in each other's faces.

"Ahh..." Bo let out dropping her phone an unbelievable surge of pain shooting through her stomach.

"Oh come on I didn't even touch you." Sasha let out raising an eyebrow taking a step back from the aching succubus hands on her hips.

"No I just..." She trialed off shaking the feeling off preparing to continue her argument until another wave hit her. "What the hell? God." She gripped her side leaning over in pain, Sasha grabbing her shoulder bringing her up to face her finding light blue, piercing eyes. "Wha-"

"Lauren," She let out in a whisper her face riddled with concern.

"What?"

"You have a connection with her. More powerful the succubus is more benefits they have such as a connection with their mate or someone they've marked. Come on," she ordered pulling the pained woman along with her toward the door. "They couldn't have gotten far."

**Unknown**

Kensi rested against the building wall trying to catch her breath as she patted herself down desperately looking for her phone. At this point she didn't care who came to help, Hale, Trick, hell even Sasha just as long as they did. She looked over to Lauren who was groaning in pain. Upon her search coming up unsuccessful she scooted over to the blonde taking her limp hand in one of her own.

"Shh, we'll be okay. Just hang on Doc."

"Bo..." Kensi fought the tears threatening her eyes as she saw the light fading in the woman's eyes.

"She's coming. She'll be here soon." Pausing she looked down to assess her own damage. Minor cuts and scrapes with the exception of her right leg that had her shin bone poking out through her pants, just the sight making her stomach turn more than the pain. Her eyes moved from herself back to the blonde and then up to 'battle field' just in time to see Micheal whaling on Dyson effortlessly, the wolf already on his knees.

Just as he was about deliver what would be the fatal blow Vex jumped on his back. Arms wrapped tightly around his throat sending them falling back on to the ground, the former dark Fae taking the majority of the hit. Micheal without missing a beat spun around grabbing him by the face snapping his neck.

"VEX!" she let out in a cry tightening her grip on the blonde's hand.

The Dark Fae now making his way toward her, closing her eyes tight she waited.

**The Dal**

"They should have been here." Hale let out pacing back and forth as Trick watched from behind the bar. "You know that."

"I know."

"Have they answered?"

"No. Just voice mails."

"How can four people all have their phone go straight to voicemail at a time like this? How?"

"I don't know."

**Unknown**

Bo found herself being tossed into the air landing a good thirty feet back onto a nearby mailbox knocking it off of its hinges. Quickly ignoring the pain she jump to her feet running toward him as Dyson and Sasha had done the same. Dyson being the first to be grabbed by the face, being thrown into the air far off into the third floor of the nearest building missing the window by only inches falling face first onto the pavement the knocked lose bricks falling on top of him.

Kensi let go of the doctor's hand as she scrambled to the wolf. Bo was the next to get the punishment a quick knee to her stomach, then a blow to her back. Sasha trying to intervene found herself flying back into the SUV. Bringing his knee up into the succubus' face and then his fist. She threw a few wild punches but none effective. He raised his right leg to kick that she caught just in time but unfortunately not his left attack that sent her flying back into the building herself. Shaking off the pain she crawled forward to Lauren who for the first time was not only silent but motionless.

"Lauren..." She struggled to get out grabbing her wrist to find a pulse. "Lauren?"

Sasha used the vehicle as leverage as she made it to her feet pulling away quickly at the heat of the metal a small growing fire at the front of it, Micheal watching her curiously at what she would do next chuckling to himself. She ripped off the dented door and flung it at him unable to catch it, it hit him in the stomach stumbling back she wasted no time attacking grabbing him by the shoulders and he did the same the two stumbling back and forth.

"BO! Could use some help!" she yelled out kneeing him in the ribs but his grip didn't loosen.

She turned her line of sight to the woman only getting a glimpse of her crying over a motionless Lauren this enough of a distraction that he got the upper hand head butting her blood immediately dipping down her nose. Both releasing their grip this time they took a few steps back from each other as the circled one another, his amusement growing as he watched the fear on his sister's face grow as she kept looking to Lauren.

"If it's any consolation she fought more than most humans. She-" he was cut off as the SUV gave off a small explosion but they were just close enough that it sent them flying back in opposite directions. Micheal rolling across the ground. Sasha landing on her stomach blood flying out of her mouth on the contact.

"Oh God." Sasha laid on the ground pushing her bloody body up her eyes locked on the sight in front of her.

A beaten Bo shaking as she drew the blonde's limp body into her embrace. Bringing herself to her feet she limped a couple feet closer to the turned over, in flamed, frame of the SUV, stopping to gain some composer she watched the succubus cry uncontrollably over the other woman.

"No. No. Please. Please." Bo hugged her even tighter. Her body hanging loose and limp in her embrace. "Wake up baby. Please. God please. Just wake up, please." She sobbed bringing her gaze up to Sasha tears slowly falling down her face mixing with the blood that poured down from her temple. Shaking her head slightly as her eyes fell as Bo's eyes widened with fear her tears falling uncontrollably now.

"Lauren?" Sasha eyes looked past the two to Dyson who was leaning on Kensi for support as they took a few steps closer to them but stopped, then her gaze traveled further down the street a good fifty to sixty feet where Vex laid still before returning to the two women. Cautiously she limped closer till she was only ten feet away. Her eyes studied the lifeless body her jaw and fists clenching to the point of pain trying to slow the tears.

"You reek of humanity more than I expected," Micheal growled out ripping off what was left of his button down shirt exposing his chiseled features, blood gushing from his shoulder and just under his right ribs. "It's meaningless Sasha! Their weak, lonely, desperate. Beneath us! All of them. Syra doesn't think you can be saved. She thinks you can't see the picture any more but she's wrong. I know you little sister. I know what lies in that heart of yours. Am I wrong?" Sasha looked from her brother down to the two women, tears no longer falling.

"No." Bo finally brought her eyes off Lauren up to Sasha with a look that could kill. Rage and disbelief mixing together to the point where they became one with each other.

"Humanity is nothing more than a mistake. We are perfection. They only live because we allow it."

"I know." Sasha smiled softly as she watched the Dark Fae come closer, a huge smile covering face, satisfaction in his eyes. A flash of lighting lit the sky momentarily showing just how much destruction had been caused followed by a loud crack of thunder that shook the ground. Beads of icy water lightly starting to drizzle over them. "I know." Her smile slowly faded as he drew closer, his eyes locked with hers. "…That's what you believe."

He stopped just as she lunged the last twenty feet toward him her shoulder meeting his stomach so hard she heard his bottom two ribs snap. The impact so rough they took pieces of the street with them only stopping as they made contact with one of the street lamp posts. A loud thump as the pole snapped in half falling to the ground opposite them.

She stood stumbling backwards her eyes fixed on the Fae who laid propped up against what was left of the pole a thick sliver of the metal cutting through his side as he coughed up blood his eyes locking with her conflicted ones as she stood over him fist clenched. The sound of thunder and her "friends" screaming filled her ears as her heart ached, no longer sure if it was for Lauren. For the pain that riddled her body. For the choice that she was presented with. Or if it was for in that moment looking down at him, their eyes meeting every moment the two had spent together flashed before her. Good. Bad. Loving. Innocence. All of it. She took a step forward cause him to kick backward only impaling himself further onto the metal. A low growl escaping from himself.

"Can't do it can you?" he asked in an accusing laugh followed by another cough of blood. She clenched her jaw as she tried to blink back the tears as she watched him struggle. The coughing subsided as he brought his bright blue eyes up into hers, his face soft and pleading. "P-please." He struggled to reach his right arm up opening his hand to her. "Please." She felt her heart break as she took another step to him, a stray tear falling down her cheek as she reach out to him. With one swift tug he had her on her knees, his lips to her ears. "Weak." He barely had time to finish his insult as he brought another sharp piece of metal into her side, pressing it deep under her rib cage with his free hand. Wrapping his hand around her throat he stood up taking the piece of metal with himself before pulling her back and then throwing her through the air back toward the group. A loud thump as the ground cracked open where she landed. "Been away to long takes more than that to kill me."

She heard ribs brake as his shins landed on top of her. A hand on each side of her head as he brought it up just a little and slammed it down. And again. And again.

"Bo do something!" Kensi yelled as the succubus looked helplessly from the limp body she clutched onto, to the lifeless body of the Dark Fae she had come grow an attachment to, to Dyson who was covered in blood and struggled to stand. To the sight in front of her of Micheal killing The Ash.

"NO!" Dyson growled trying to grab at her but failed as Kensi ran toward the attacking Fae, but his words did more harm than good as it brought his attention to her. With one swift swing of his hand the human was sent back into the demolished SUV.

"STOP! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Micheal turned around to face a single cop car in the distance its two male occupants making their way toward him weapons drawn. "NOW!"

"Who would have known this would be where it started huh?" He asked in a laugh now standing up raising his hands taking two steps toward them.

"STOP! GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW!" He stayed still as they came closer ignoring the wolfs yelling warning in the distance. "NOW!" They ordered again but it was too late they were in arm's reach.

In a blink he had both of their mouths covered with his hands lifting them clear off the ground. Dyson tried to go toward them but only made a few feet before he fell to the ground. Sasha managed to push herself up but by the time she got near him the two humans were already falling lifelessly to the ground.

"Joydacion!" she growled her eyes now empty and vast.

He spun around laughing clapping his hands, his head tilted slightly to the side his eyes matching hers, only the color part of the eye was a blood red, his features now more pronounced. His laugh showing his four wolfs fangs.

"I dare you."

Bo held Lauren tight as she felt her body starting to cool. Her tears still falling only slower now, she wasn't sure if she had calmed or if she just could no longer cry. The cool water falling over them had washed some of the blood off of her but only made the street look as if it were a small river of the substance. She could hear them calling to her. Hear everything but as if she didn't. Nothing felt real any more. Not the rain, not the blood, the pain, the cries for help. Nothing. She looked up to see the siblings battling through the street. The pricing sound of the cop care sirens going in the back ground. Lowering her head again her eyes fell back onto the blonde rocking back and forth as if it would wake her. With impassive, emotionless disconnected gaze she brought her eyes back up to the clashing pair only to The Ash falling backwards onto the rubble of the street. Micheal or Joydacion she didn't know which to call him nor did she care, his wolf's bite locked onto his sister's throat as they fell together.

The Ash could feel her strength fading as he bit in harder locking his jaw. With every ounce of strength she had left she reached around his back and twisted the piece of metal. His grip releasing as he sat up on top of her yelling out in pain.

"Just fucking die!" he yelled raising his hand above his head rage building as he snarled preparing to bring it down on her face with everything her could muster.

"You first." He tilted his head in confusion as he felt cold, sharp metal buried itself in his chest just centimeters under his heart.

She pushed him off herself as she laid there still for a moment hand at her side where she had pulled the shard of metal from. Weakly she rolled over onto her stomach, pushing herself back up as she watched her brother claw at the ground trying to get away. Limping to him she leaned down grabbing a handful of hair pulling him up to his knees. Wrapping her arm around grabbing his jaw roughly.

"ENOUGH!" Syra growled so loud all of the glass in the buildings surrounding shattered. Dyson raising his hands over his head to shield himself while Bo leaned of Lauren as the glass fell all around them. But like Syra, Sasha didn't budge. "You've lost already! The Morgian is dead! The catalyst is dead! Your band of heroes are all but gone! We are exposed! You lost! Come back to your family!"

"You want the old Sasha?!" she yelled out both women staring each other down as she gave a rough tug to the back of his hair causing a groan of pain.

"I want my sister! Not this humanity ridden disgrace of a Fae!"

"Your choice," she said with a smile. And with a simple movement his neck was snapped turning completely around in a three-sixty.

"Then die with them!" she growled staring to go forward only to be cut off by the nearing sires.

Turning she found two new cop cars quickly approaching, growling she kicked the already vacant car towards the one on the left the collision so powerful they exploded on impact. Turning her attention to the other who was now in front of her effortlessly she jumped landing on the hood of the speeding car. Reaching in she grabbed the driver pulling him out tossing him to the ground, the car swerving as they drove over him before running up the hood down the trunk to the street spinning around to face her sister. Sasha look over to her right to the SUV where Kensi was starting to regain consciousness also the point of collision back to Syra who was walking backwards, motioning for her to come and get her tauntingly. Her heart pounding to the point of pain in her chest, her mind racing as she knew she only had a second to make the choice to save the human and let Syra get away or go after Syra and let her die.


	25. All I Need

**Chapter Twenty Five :All I Need **

Sasha ran across the short distance as fast as her beaten body would allow barely stopping as she reached down grabbing Kensi by the collar of her jacket pulling her up and away just as the cop car made contact with what was left of the SUV. The Fae continued to pull the human along with herself to the alley before handing her over to Dyson who was catching his second wind finally able to stand on his own.

"We have to go," she ordered standing over the succubus cautiously leaning down to grab the blonde from her embrace which to her surprise there was no fight. Once Bo got her footing she placed Lauren's free arm over her shoulders wrapping her arms around her waist helping take some of the weight off of Sasha.

"We can't leave him!" Kensi yelled tears starting to fall as she started to make her way towards Vex only to have The Ash grab her wrist holding her in place.

"We have to go. They will be coming."

"We can't leave him." She struggled against the hold unsuccessfully. "Bo..?"

"There are six dead humans cops at that. Two dead bodies with biology they are not going to be able to explain. The street looks like an A-bomb went off, you wanna stay and try and explain that? It's over we need to go." She released the girl as she pushed forward giving a catatonic Bo no choice but to follow.

"Kens, we have to," Dyson let out in more of a plea as he studied her, the sound of sirens growing close coming from both detections this time obvious it was more than two cars in fact if his guess was right he'd say six or seven. "Please." She gave one last look to her fallen friend before turning around and walking past him, shoving him away when he tried to help support her.

**The Dal**

"That's it. I'm done waiting," Hale said swiping his keys off the bar top before Trick had a chance to grab them. "They should have checked in."

"Hale wait," he called after the siren who was already at the door pulling it open but instead of exiting he found himself stumbling back as Kensi fell into him. "Oh God." Quickly he rushed to his aid doing his best to support the half conscious woman to the closest chair as Hale grabbed Dyson and did the same. Bo and Sasha now struggling to hold the woman any longer were the next in rushing to the bar both kicking the stools out of the way, jointly picking her up and placing her on the bar top. "Vex? Ales?" Trick asked walking toward the door waiting for the rest of the group.

"Dead, well, Vex is I don't know who Ales is," Kensi informed doubling over in the chair pulling up her torn pant leg to see the damage, from her knee to what was visible of her ankle a dark black and blue, swollen to twice its size.

"Lauren. Lauren wake up. Wake up," Bo demanded as she cupped the woman's cool cheek her free hand resting on shoulder shaking gently. "Just wake up. Come on." Trick doubled back around the bar placing his index and middle finger over the blonde's wrist searching for a pulse. She brought her eyes up to her grandfather tears threatening to fall, her body trembling as he slowly removed his hand, eyes refusing to meet hers. "No. No. NO."

"Bo..."

"Shut up!" she yelled turning behind herself to Dyson who was slumped down in the chair holding his side. "That's it. I did it once I'll do it again," she let out more to herself than anyone else in the room. Turning her attention back to the human she leaned down pressing her lips softly to hers, slowly passing some of her chi.

"Stop," Sasha said grabbed the succubus shoulder pulling her back only to be shoved off before Bo returned to her task at hand only passing more along this time ignoring the pounding that was now ruling her head, the burning that covered her body. With every second her strength evaporating until everything went black just for a split second but it was just long enough that she found herself sitting on the floor. Her best friend's voice in the distance sounding like an underwater echo, her vision blurred slowly clearing. "It won't work."

"I did it before she just needs more," Bo bit back glaring at the other succubus as she reached up to the edge of the counter pulling herself back up.

"She's dead Bo. No matter how much of yourself you give it's not gonna bring her back."

"No, no I don't except that." She looked around the room of her defeated friends the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach growing as the room began to spin around her. "I don't except that. I won't."

"Bo, sit, please," Trick begged softly.

"You! You did this!" Sasha didn't look up to meet the accusation something she soon regretted as she found herself being pushed into the floor Bo's weak fist being brought down on her face, once, twice three times before Hale managed to get the out of control Fae off of her. "Get off of me!" she yelled braking from his hold spinning around and pushing him back with what was left of her fading strength.

"Me?! I'm the only fucking reason you, your lap dog, and the human are still alive."

"You let her go! You didn't even care to check who she went with!"

"You want to talk about caring about her? Really? Let's talk about why she was even with me, cause you were too busy fucking wolfy-poo upstairs while she was scared down stairs. Let's talk about how you've been so wrapped up in you damn self that you haven't even taken a second to ask her how she's feeling. You're a selfish, spoiled child who needs to grow the hell up."

"JUST... just leave me alone," she let out in defeat walking the couple feet to the bar pulling one of the still standing stools over. "Just leave." Tears no longer being held back as she almost fell on to the seat, grabbing Lauren's limp hand in her own.

"I don't understand what happen?" Trick asked looking around to the group all of which just hung their heads only Bo's soft sobs to fill the haunting silence.

"Whoa Ma where you going?" Hale asked jumping in front of the exit just quick enough to stop The Ash.

"Hale I like you but if you don't move outta my way I'm gonna make you move and with the lack of patience I have at the moment I promise it'll hurt."

The siren stared her down for a moment as he debated the ups and downs of fighting her. Granted he knew she wouldn't kill him but she would definitely do some damage that he wanted to avoid. With a nod he took a step to the side letting her exit.

**Unknown**

Syra bore the front of her foot down on the young girl's temple till she heard a series of cracks a smile coming across her face as she removed her foot and started down the white, sterile hall. Looking up to her two companions who were making quick work of their kills the long corridor filled with echoing screams as people ran in the opposite direction from them jumping over the bodies of the already slain.

"Let's see her cover this up," she said nodding to the bigger of the two who dropped his kill walking up beside her looking down at the group of humans trying to make it out of the double doors unaware they had already sealed them from the outside. "Kill em' all." Turning around she walked away pausing briefly but didn't turn around. "Oh and make it bloody."

**Unknown**

"Bring her back!" Sasha growled walking into the bright, white room her eyes already blackened and empty. Damion standing in the middle his hood down further than normal not bothering to raise his attention to her.

"Who?"

"Bring. Her. Back. Now," she repeated now face to face with him.

"I do not know what you speak of."

"Bullshit! Bring her back now! I won't ask again."

"You dear threaten me!" his words a piercing growl that shook the floor but still she held her ground ignoring the pulsating pain that radiated from every inch of her body and now the ringing in her ears from his words.

"I do."

"And why would I do this for you?"

"Because I know you've been helping Syra. In fact I know you've given her everything she needs; where they've been and when, how to do it, just what Lauren is."

"Lies. Even if that were true why would I bring her back to life? Wouldn't it be better for her to be dead, hm?"

"Don't play me like I'm Syra. You need her still and you need her with a pulse."

"Ha! You always were my favorite. But you are wrong. I don't need her with a pulse I just need her blood." He chuckled to himself. "Sorry my love game over for you and your girlfriend."

"Bring her back or-" before she could finish his hand was wrapped around her throat raising her in the air his blood colored eyes locked on her black ones, his mouth opening for no other fact then to show his razor teeth for intimidation.

"OR?"

"Or I'll tell the others just what roll you're playing in all of this." His grip tightened pulling her close her face just inches from his.

"You think it makes a difference if the Blood king and Bo know?"

"Not them. The other ancients." His nails dug into her already torn skin, opening his mouth wider another threatening growl escaping from himself. Only this time instead of waiting for him to speak she returned the growl opening her mouth her own set of "fangs" showing. "Don't tempt me father." She reached into his hood grabbing the back of his neck her own nails digging into his skin now. "We both know you can't kill me here. The second my heart stops they will know." Silence fell upon them as they stared each other down only low growls building from deep inside their chests to break it. Slowly he placed her down, theirs grips releasing at the same time.

"I will rip you to shreds along with your little friends. I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you with them. I'm going to rip your heart out and eat it. I'm going to feast on your flesh!"

"Sorry you can't," she let out cockily with a smile patting him on the chest.

"Not yet."

"You have an hour, the time it takes me to get back to her. If she's not alive by then well I wouldn't want to be you." She took a deep breath her eyes and teeth returning to normal, her jaw clenched tight along with her fists trying to control the overwhelmingly building pain.

"You bled all over my floor," he spoke as she reached the exit looking over the bloody foot prints that lead from the door to the puddle in front of him back to the door.

"Send me the bill."

**The Dal**

"Is it too tight?" Hale asked softly kneeling on the floor in front of Kensi wrapping her leg with and ACE bandage to match her left wrist.

"No."

"Okay, good. It's just massive bruising as soon as some of the swelling goes down so should the pain. I'll get you some ice and ibuprofen."

"Don't bother." He looked over his lover intently for the first time in their relationship not knowing what to do or say. "We—we just left him there. Like he was nothing."

"Kens it's not your fault-"

"No? Then who's was it? We left him. He died saving Dyson and how is he thanked? Leaving him in the middle of the street like garbage."

"Ken-" She stood up maneuvering herself past him limping further back into the bar away from the group. "What the hell happened out there?" he asked looking to his partner who was dressing his own wounds.

"We lost. It's over."

**Trick's Office/ Seven Hours Later**

Lauren's eyes fluttered open to darkness only low burning fire place to barely light the room. Carefully she maneuvered herself up a bit so that her back was against the arm of the couch. She looked down at herself, her clothes torn bloody clothes that no longer matched her injuries. Her entire body was in throbbing pain but there were no longer any open wounds nor broken bones just overwhelmingly tenderness. She look over to find Sasha sitting in Trick's chair feet up on the table her attention buried in whatever book she was reading. It was obvious she had changed her clothes a simple pair of black slacks, with a pristine crisp white shirt with most of the top buttons undone displaying a risky amount of her abundance of cleavage. She was struck by her beauty again just as she had been so many times before and wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue she felt her heart beat quicken and her pulse race, her mind wondering off over the events of the night distracting her from seeing Sasha place her book down and turn to face her a wide smile over her lips.

"Bo," she let out on impulse her mind clearing.

"Ha. Yeah." Sasha shook her head disappointingly as she stood looking down at the doctor who shifted nervously under her intense stare. "Glad you're okay, Dr. Lewis." Slowly she walked out into the bar looking over the group and snorted. "Guess we were wrong." The group looked up to her questionably. "She's awake."

"What?!" they all let out in union. Bo nearly knocking her seat over as she jumped up and made a dash for the office door only stopping when the Ash's hand made contact with her chest holding her in place.

"You don't deserve her." Slowly she pulled her hand away grabbing her jacket off the bar and walked out as Bo didn't miss a beat rushing into the office tears coming to her eyes as she saw Lauren sitting up full of life for once.

"Bo-" Before she had a chance to finish she found herself being pulled into a rough embrace that she quickly returned. "What happened?" The succubus pulled back a little moving her hands up to her face lovingly, tears still slowly falling.

"You were—well we thought you were—it doesn't matter your okay."

"But you're not?" She pulled back from the affection just a little seeing Bo's lip was split, her left cheek bone bruised, three large cuts across her neck and judging by the way she tensed at the blonds hands on her back there must have been bruising there as well. "Why haven't you healed?"

"Oh I um, didn't even think about it to be honest I was so worried with you." She went back to cupping her cheek only to have her again move away.

"You should go heal Bo you look horrible."

"Thanks." She let out disheartened finally taking the hint and resting her hands on her own knees.

"I just meant you look like you need to heal."

"Probably, but I'm trying this crazy thing called monogamy, granted I'm not official with this person but I wanna show her I can be," she finished shyly looking at the doctor a hopeful smile on her lips that quickly faded seeing the affection nor smile was returned.

"Don't do it on my account." She stood up walking over to the fire place. "Bo, with everything that's happened it's really made me realize a lot of things-"

"I know me too! Oh my God when you were—and we thought you were dead I—it was like I couldn't breathe I couldn't think. And I-"

"Bo please just stop. Again it's just words and we don't have time for this."

"No Lauren." She got up going toward the blonde who only took a step back.

"Bo we have more important things to worry about. We have work to do," she ordered gesturing to the door not bothering to wait for the brunette as she made her exit.

"Hey! You had us worried!" Hale greeted raising his glass to her smiling from ear to ear as did Trick.

Only a sad smile came from the only other human. Her eyes wondered looking for the Ash but only found Dyson who was glaring at her which she gladly returned.

"Don't do it on my account." She stood up walking over to the fire place. "Bo...with everything that's happened it's really made me realize a lot of things-"

"I know me too! Oh my God when you were-and we thought you were dead I-it was like I couldn't breath I couldn't think. And i-"

"Bo please just stop...again it's just words and we don't have time for this."

"No Lauren..." She got up going toward the blonde who only took a step back.

"Bo we have more important things to worry about. We have work to do." She ordered gesturing to the door not bothering to wait for the brunette as she made her exit.

"Hey! You had us worried!" Hale greeted raising his glass to her smiling from ear to ear as did Trick. Only a sad smile came from the only other human. Her eyes wondered looking for the Ash but only found Dyson who was glaring at her which she gladly returned.

"Listen to me I know that the world is coming to an end and I know that we've lost people and that we are probably going to lose a lot more in fact maybe everyone. But I can't do this with out you by my side. Lauren we thought you were dead and I was so scared never in my life have I been that scared. Never. I would have given anything just to see you again to tell you...I'm so in love with you."

"Bo." She let out sternly arms folding over her chest yet again defensively.

"Just let me finish please. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you and maybe...maybe looking back at it now after everything I think I've loved you from that moment too. And I know I've been the biggest ass to you. But not just to you to every one and I honestly don't know why. Call it being scared. Call it being stupid. Call it...whatever excuse you want but I can not apologize enough to you and to everyone. But I finally know what I want without a doubt and that's you. I don't care about feeding or sex or anything succubus related just you. Only you. I won't even heal any more if that's what you need to prove to you that your all I need."She stood there heart pounding heavy in her chest as she felt everyone's stare on her along with Dyson's death glare sure she had even hear a low growl from him but her eyes stayed locked on Lauren who seemed unmoved by the half-hearted speech.

"Very, very moving." Syra said clapping her hands slowly and mockingly as she emerged from the shadows. "Honestly touching...almost believed it myself."


	26. Fae Facts

**Chapter Twenty Six : Fae Facts**

"Relax Kids I'm not here for a fight."

"Then why are you?" Trick asked everyone refusing to move.

"Chill Papa bear I just came for my sister we have some unfinished business to say the least."

"She left."

"She left her girlfriend here?" she asked chuckling to herself as she saw Bo's brow tense at the implication of Lauren and Sasha. Jealousy was now jumping to the forefront of her emotions. "Where did she run off to, buy the good doctor flowers or something?"

"She is still The Ash, I would assume after your stunt she has a great deal to deal with, wouldn't you?" Trick continued to look between Syra and his granddaughter hoping they would not have another replay of when Sasha had first showed up.

"Not for much longer I will make sure of that. Well I guess my business here is done, condolences on Ales," she replied with a smile clapping her hands together. Walking over to Lauren, who remained perfectly still with her eyes focused on the floor praying with every fiber of her being that Bo didn't try anything. "You'd do well to say your goodbyes now Doc, I will be back for you." Side stepping the doctor she moved to the door, pausing as she pushed it open hand resting on the door knob. "I was never going to kill you but considering the bed you and her have made well... You can thank my sister for what's coming to you, Dr. Lewis."

"Great another thing we can thank her for," Bo huffed folding her arms across her stomach leaning back against the bar top.

"Grow up." Lauren let out in disappointment shaking her head as she walked back into the office.

**The Ash's Compound/Morning**

Sasha stood in front of a room full of thirty of her charges, all of different races, sex, and age. Burying her hands deep in her pants pockets she took a breath her mind like her heart racing under the group's intense stares. Some of fear, some of anger but regardless they were all looking for reassurance, guidance, and that had made her more nervous than any battle. Opening her mouth to speak she quickly closed it sighing heavily before trying again.

"I know that you are scared. I know that there looks to be no hope. I know that you do not like me nor agree with the fact that I am your leader for various reasons. But at the end of the day I am whether you, myself, or anyone cares for it. But truth is at this moment that none of that matters. What does matter is that we are all light Fae and we stand on the same principles. What does matter is that we are all that stands between them and well everything. There is no longer a chance to ignore this. She has brought it to our front door. She has made the existence of Fae known and killed human life needlessly for no point other then pleasure and to throw it in our face that she can. Not since our creation have we stood for that and now is no different. Who she is may scare you but know I will be here with you every step of the way. I do not ask for you to fight her only fight with me against her cause."

"How do we separate her Fae from the regular dark Fae?" a woman in the far back asked barely visible to her view.

"Much like us any Dark Fae who is not prepared to fight by her side has fled to other distracts. What remains of the Dark support her cause and are to be considered hostile."

"Where are the Elders? What do they say? Why are they not helping us?" another woman from the middle of the group piped up.

"They are remaining out of this until-"

"Until when? Until we are all dead?"

"Until there is a winner and believe me at this point you do not want them to step in."

"And why is that?" The same Fae asked sarcastically.

"Because if they were to step in now every man, woman, and child human and Fae alike in this distract would be killed. They will not risk the secret of the Fae species spreading further."

"But they are willing to risk the chance of her winning?" a large, dark skinned male Fae asked standing right in front of her.

'Because-"

"Be honest for once!"

"They would rather have her win and approve an execution which would be justified then approve one now when while they believe it to be small but still a chance of us winning." She took another deep breath running her eyes over the disheartened crowed. "I get that this seems grim but we do have a chance a better one then anyone thinks and the fact that everyone doubts us is our advantage. Now all you need to know are the facts. You know the choices, no one will judge you if you chose to leave with the others but if you chose to stay I thank you as will the human race and the Light Fae." She nodded respectfully to them before walking down the side of them into the hall and down the short distance to her office. "God." She sighed in relief plopping down in her chair, her heart finally slowing closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair.

"Does it hurt?" her eyes flew open to Lauren's soft voice her eyes focused on the middle sized, already fading bruise on her left eye and cheek bone.

"Not really. Not anymore." She blinked a couple of times placing her feet up on the desk.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you. I actually didn't think it was possible."

"Not normally but on occasion it does happen. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Being dead for nine hours kind of made me a little more than wary on the pleasure of sleep." Sasha finally began to show a soft smile at the charming shyness of the blonde who shifted nervously in front of her. "And with as much Chi as Bo has given me I'm a little amp-ed up."

"Ah yeah there is that." Her smile quickly fading being replaced with a stern frown. "You two have a connection now. I see you forgot to inform her about that when she was attending Dr. Lewis' Succubi 101." The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at The Ash's passive aggressiveness.

"No she never wanted to know much about succubi more of how to control her urges and power."

"I bet."

"She is a good woman she just has had some issues lately."

"Does she know your here?" Sasha asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes she does I told her I needed to go to my lab."

"So you lied to see me? How very Romeo and Juliet of you."

"I didn't lie I just didn't tell her I wanted to see you as well." Sasha looked at her feet for a moment her face softening.

"You wanted to see me?" Lauren swallowed thickly the answer written all over her face as she searched for an appropriate answer. "It's nice but I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that too much." The blonde finally walked away from the door placing her hands on the desk leaning down slightly making the Fae remove her feet and sit up their eyes meeting.

"I understand that your passive aggressive and in a lot of ways most times it's charming but considering everything I've had enough games. So if you have a question just ask." Sasha's eyes widen in surprise and intrigue at the woman's new attitude which she couldn't help but find slightly amusing and sexy all at the same time. "I'm not with Bo. It'll take a lot more than a few smooth lines to repair the damage that's been done, if it can be at all."

"This is a very dangerous path you're starting on Dr. Lewis," she finished wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue more seductively then she had meant to.

Leaning up even more as the blonde leaned down their faces just inches apart now. Despite being hurt, angry and jealous Sasha wanted nothing more than to close the distance and kiss her but then again she had a million reasons not to.

**Trick's Office**

"Okay tell me—Oh God," she groaned out in pain as she sat on the couch watching Trick shuffle through his books. "Tell me about well me-" she groan again hand going to her side.

"Bo you need to heal. If it's a matter of Dyson I can call another Fae."

"Grandpa setting up booty calls?" Kensi let out in normal Kensi fashion as she limped to the closest chair. "How have we not ended up on Jerry Springer yet?"

"As a leader we need you fully functioning," Trick continued ignoring the young girl's comment.

"Bo I know your all about proving your love to Lauren but I don't think she wanted you to die I think she just wants you to stop bonking D-man every chance you get especially when she's only a room away."

"Look my healing is not up for discussion. Last night something happen I was arguing with Sasha and then I just got this crippling pain and the weirdest part was that she knew it had to do with Lauren, I mean, I didn't even at first until the second wave of pain hit and then I could feel her," Bo replied her tone much like her face riddled with pain and confusion.

"Just how much of yourself have you given her?" Trick asked now turning around giving her his full attention holding his book. "Your chi," he continued frustrated seeing her raise an eyebrow to him knowing exactly where her mind had went.

"I-I don't know I mean enough for her to heal. And then last night."

"Succubi by nature are supposed to be with humans for all intensive purposes. It wasn't until a couple hundred years ago that other Fae became the mate of choice for the obvious reasons of course. True there were never supposed to be a relationship between a human and a succubus only an intimate one to service the sexual and hunger needs and when ready to reproduce. You've passed a large amount of yourself to her and you've taken from her as well thus creating such a connection give it a couple days it should begin to dissipate."

"I've done it to safe Dyson before and this has never happen."

"Dyson is a Fae. A wolf one at that, it wouldn't. The connection could only ever be made with a human companion. Bo read all about it." He dropped the book next to her on the couch. "I have to see what I can do about getting Vex and Ales' bodies back."

"Who is Ales?" Kensi asked looking to Trick as he made his way to the exit.

"He was a friend. I sent him to pick Lauren up to bring her here. Joydacion killed him before he even got near her."

"Do you think there's a cliff notes to this?" Kensi asked a few moments after the Fae left looking back to her best friend who was staring the book down.

"Doubtful."

**Lauren's Lab**

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasha yelled eyes wide as she walked into the lab Lauren getting ready to insert a syringe into her arm a dark blue substance already in the tube.

"What I'm supposed to?" she asked more than a little taken back by the woman's anger.

"Not on yourself!"

"I've been thinking, in between all the near death experiences why I could not get it to last for more than a couple minutes before it killed the cells. And then it hit me they weren't strong enough. Now with the amount of Bo..." she trialed off at the realization of how awkward the sentence sounded, "inside me. I can feel the strength and I know it won't last for long so I need to try it now to see if it has any lasting effect. If it doesn't then we're safe. Syra's plan is a dud there would be no way for her to turn humans."

"Lauren please." She walked over trying a softer approach gently taking the syringe from her. "There are so many ways this could go wrong. Do not use this on yourself." Lauren nodded slowly seeing the concern in the Fae's eyes more genuine then anything she had seen in a long while.

"Okay."

"Okay. I'm sorry for yelling just surprised me is all. Had enough of you almost dying you're kinda running outta lives." She smiled nudging the woman's leg with her own before taking a couple steps back. "Now what I actually came to see was if you needed anything. I'm about to go train just down the hall but wanted to make sure you were set."

"Set as can be. I'll just call Jamie to bring me some more samples." The two exchanged a smile before Sasha excused herself leaving the doctor's gaze going back and forth from the door to her creation. As the double doors slowed to a halt she reached over grabbing the syringe taking a deep breath she used her free hand to pull up her shirt just over her belly button. "Here goes nothing." And with that she jabbed the needle into her stomach quickly pressing the little tab down the blue liquid despairing beneath her skin. "Hm.." She tossed the instrument back onto the table top. Despite the small bout of dizziness she had felt fine. Slowly she stood looking around the room, wiggling her toes and fingers making sure everything was functioning. A small smile of satisfaction came across her lips as she started toward one of the cabinets on the wall until half way on her journey the room went black, her body clasping to the floor.

**The Dal**

"She maybe be a bitch but she was right," Bo said walking into the bar from the office her attention still buried in the book. "Our body's limits will continue to grow exponentially with age." She looked up surprised to only find Dyson half way down a bottle of tequila. "The older we get the stronger we get physically. Our appetite with control will even slow and to a certain point we can even heal our self's." She continued giddily placing the book on the counter a little disappointed with the wolf's lack of excitement. "Did you hear me? I mean apart from the bad-ass heal and super strength I'd actually have some type of control over my hormones."

"That's great Bo."

"Why do I get a feeling you don't mean that?" she asked softly as she sat down next to him placing her hand on his forearm.

"I'm sure this will do wonders for you and the doctor."

"Dyson..."

"Let's not." He pulled his arm away taking another drink from his bottle.

**Bo and Kensi's Apartment**

"You don't have to be on protective duty," Kensi said limping into the house Hale trailing behind her.

"I know I don't have to I wanna." He plopped down on the couch next to the pained human.

"Well un-wanna Bub."

"Fine." He stood up looking down at her. "I'm sorry he died but at least he went out a hero and knowing he had you as a friend which is probably more than he had in his entire miserable life."

"You done?"

"Yeah I'm done. If you like it or not I'm in love with you and I'm not going anywhere so your stubborn ass better get used to it." She looked down at the floor listening to his footstep further.

"Thought you weren't leaving," she mumbled to herself leaning back against the cushion.

"Had to get a beer," he replied with his trade mark grin holding a bottle in each hand giving her no choice but to smile.


	27. Dr Badass

**Chapter Twenty Seven : Dr. Bad-Ass**

**Ash's Compound/4 Hours Later**

"Come on," Sasha taunted as she bounced on the balls of her feet looking down at Bo who was down on her knees sweat dripping off her forehead her clothes much like her body drenched. "What's your excuse for being useless this time?"

The succubus glared up at her still bouncing around cockily. Wearing tighter than necessary black sweats, a tight white sleeveless tank top with her hands wrapped in black tape and for the first time she had her hair pulled back in pony tail with only one strand hanging down by her left eye. Wiping her face with the back of her hand her white tape finally being useful for something. She looked over to the steel bleachers that covered the entire left side of the room where Kensi sat sipping a slurpee her injured leg propped up. Next to her a sweat covered Hale trying to catch his breath his hands taped in a navy blue wrap to match his tee. And on the opposite side of her a shirtless, sweaty, glaring Dyson obviously not agreeing with the severity of the beating The Ash was delivering. All sparing participants bare foot with the exception of Dyson yet again wrapped in white tape to give them some traction on the thick black matted floor.

"You plan to get up or giving in already. Again?"

Bo took a breath swallowing back the blood that had been building in her mouth for a second she thought of throwing in the towel letting an eager Dyson have another go round but just as quickly as the thought came to mind it had vanished as the sight of Lauren trying to quietly make her entrance as she walked over to the edge of the bleachers a good fifty feet from any one. Letting her eyes wander she ran them over the doctor who looked back to her normal self, tight dark blue jeans, with a black form fitting dress shirt, sleeves pushed up to the elbow the top two buttons undone a look in particular the succubus had loved to see on her. Granted she thought the woman looked good in anything but with the attire lately being no more than sweats and tees it was a nice change of pace. The look mixed with her heightened aura gave a shot of energy to the succubus, shaking her head she jumped up to Sasha who herself had let her eyes wonder over to the human. Both succubi smiling at the human who returned it with a small one.

The two bounced around each other in a circle for a few seconds until Bo was the first to make a move extending her right leg for a kick which Sasha caught with one hand using the other to grab the back of her neck pulling her close, whispering, "She wasn't smiling at you sweetie."

Nearly having enough time to finish her sentience she found herself stumbling back releasing her grip at the jolt of pain from the succubus' forehead meeting her nose.

"You sure?" she asked as she ducked down dogging a right-hook trying to sweep the other woman's legs from beneath her but Sasha proved to be too fast jumping up, landing her right-hook this time on her way down, Bo moving back at the contact.

"Positive," her comment the exception she wasted no time jumping forward throwing a series of quick jabs some in which Bo was able to block others she wasn't a cut she had above her right eye opening blood flowing down into her eye causing her to lose concentration the series of punishment proving to be too much losing her balance her hands dropping just in time for Sasha's round house to make contact sending her to the floor. The Ash a little taken back at the loud thump of Bo hitting to floor not realizing she had dropped her hands or she would have held off on the kick.

"Enough!" she heard the wolf growl as he lunged at her but she caught him in the air one hand on his throat the other on his stomach flipping him on his back.

"You're worse than her." He jumped up without hesitation already in half wolf form.

"You're going to kill her."

"If I wanted to do that I could do it in a single blow. Do you think Syra is gonna pull her punches?" She ducked his kicked and his punch but to her surprised he got in a jab.

"Well you would know better than anyone wouldn't you."

"I'm not the enemy." She grabbed his punch her hand cracking at the force quickly kneeing him in the stomach. Hale shaking his head as he made his way back to the mat more than a little unhappy to do so. "You guys are like the Cubs." She jumped up kicking both the attacking men back at once now showing off more than anything. "Never gonna win." She started to bounce around yet again displaying her stamina smiling occasionally stealing a glance at Lauren who quietly watched the event by herself.

Unlike Kensi who even though it would do next to nothing was fighting every urge not to get up and 'help' her friends. Bo finally pushed herself back up standing next to the two men all obviously furious.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Bo responded wiping the blood from her lips.

"Trick asked me to train you so that when you come up against my sister you last longer than a second and his concern is well placed none of you have discipline. Which as much as I dislike you..." she trialed off looking at Dyson, "I'm surprised."

"So your idea of helpful training is beating the shit out of us? Yeah real helpful," Hale replied trying to pop his jaw back into place.

"There are only two things you need to learn and you can win ANY fight. One control. You guys let your emotions get the better of you at every turn. See all of you don't like me and don't like the fact that you can't even touch me. You let the anger control you. What you need to do is control the anger and use it." All she got were angry glares and a low growl. "And second. I don't give a shit how powerful an opponent is if he can't hit you it's useless."

"Ya think?" Bo barked out as her and Hale tried to attack both falling to the floor as she jumped clean over them. "Ow."

"If you have enough stamina you can wear em' down twice as quick as yourself. Takes twice sometimes three times the energy to throw a punch and miss then it does to move outta the way." She turned around raising an eyebrow at Bo. "But then again for it to work you need stamina."

"Hey! I have stamina!"

"Oh yeah. You're the poster child for it." She laughed out sarcastically ducking Dyson's attack taking a step back wrapping her arm around his neck putting him in a sleeper hold. "I can see the anger in you building now."

She gave a rough jerk to the wolf's neck. "Come on." She threw the wolf at the two hard enough to knock the three on the floor. She rubbed her hands together an accomplished smile coming across her face. Walking over to Bo who was the closest putting her foot down on her stomach.

"Just like your physco of a sister," she bit back glaring at her the entire mood of the sparing session changing. "Did that hurt you feelings?"

"I can think of someone who'd disagree," she quipped back her smile quickly vanished leaning down a little her volume dropping immensely. "Tell me Bo, does it hurt knowing she's been with me. That she came to me for comfort obviously trusts me more then you." Pushing her foot down harder anger evident in her eyes. "How does it feel knowing that if I wanted to I could have her anytime?" Her smile returning. "Now does that hurt your feelings?"

"Wanna try me?" Sasha turned around eyebrow raised to Lauren who was walking over to the two her face dead serious. Dyson and Hale exchanging a look as they sat up.

"Um."

"Remove your foot now," she ordered now in front of the confused Fae who was still.

"Lauren-" before she could finish she found herself stumbling backwards from a surprising hard open handed blow to the chest from the doctor. "Damn! You gotta hit." She laughed taking a couple steps back Lauren still serious. "Maybe I should'a been training with you instead of these chumps," she joked placing her hand affectionately on her shoulder which she quickly regretted as Lauren used the same side hand to brush of the touch and the other another open palmed hit to her chest only this one sending her flying back twenty feet backwards landing on her back.

"Holy Shit!" Kensi yelled out from the bleachers as the three beaten and confused Fae jumping to their feet. While the blonde made quick work of the distance bending down straddling the woman who was attempting to sit up but got pushed back down. Leaning down the rest of the way pushing her hips down and back seductively. Sasha swallowed back the lump in her throat never had she seen such a menacing look in the human's eyes nor did she ever realize how strong she was. But the strangest thing of all is that her aura was no longer something she recognized. It wasn't hers nor was it her latest one of her's and Bo's mixed together from the connection that had been made. Something new all together. Her eyes now a dark green all traces of brown missing staring into her's. Bo looked confused as she cautiously made the way to them softly placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Lauren halted looking up to the concerned succubus her eyes returning to their normal warm brown a wave of reality settling in as she rolled off the other woman standing up shaking her head in disbelief looking around to her friends one last time before storming out. "That was kinda..."

"Hot?" Hale said in a half laugh.

"Hot and painful," Sasha added sitting up ignoring the sense of worry, looking up to Bo flashing her normal cocky smile. "But mostly hot."

**Lauren's Lab**

Lauren paced back and forth in front of her main work table her mind and heart racing the events replaying over and over again.

"Okay. I will definitely rethink pissing you off again," Bo joked pushing through the doors.

"I don't know where that came from." She turned to face her leaning against the metal top. "I guess pent up aggression."

"Yeah." The succubus tried to smile the hurt written all over her face. "Lauren, I know you didn't—did—I mean do you…"

"What?" she asked gently looking up to meet her embarrassed gaze.

"Lauren I understand what's happening well maybe not your super bad-ass move but with everything else and I realize where I've been wrong. I get that until I prove it it's just words but I need to know is there something going on between you and her?" She felt sick to her stomach at the question.

"I can't do this right now with you," Lauren said frustrated shaking her head.

"Please."

"Do you think it's fair that I have to give you answers Bo? That I have to tell you what's exactly going on when you never have the common decency to do that for me? I may not be a wolf or a succubus I know I'm just a human but I'm the human who has risked myself, risked everything for you more than once. You suddenly get your head clear and feel I'm the one you want? Well woop-de-do-da!" Bo's eyes widened in shock at Lauren's straight forwardness. "Two and a half years I've stood by being your back up. Now you're ready to give up Dyson? Well I'm not going to lie to you yeah I'm happy about it but it's been two days and as much as you want to deny it you need to feed. So," she paused folding her arms across her stomach, "you talk big, you always have. You want to prove it, than do it. But don't expect me to continue to sit on the side lines waiting for your issues out. Sasha has been her for me more than once. She has proven she wants me in more ways than one which is more then I can say for you."

The two stood there in silence Bo frozen in place processing what had just been said completely taken back by it while Lauren was trying to figure out if she had really just said it. Sure it was what she felt, what she had been feeling for months, and dreamed of saying it every time she saw them together. Every time Bo had used her smooth talking words to defuse the situation and she would always fall for it.

"I umm," Bo tried to break the silence but failed still uncertain what exactly to say. Lauren clenched her jaw sighing heavily as she walked quickly getting in front of the Fae who was trying to make an exit. "I'm sorry," her words almost a whisper, full of shame.

"I know." She sighed again leaning in without hesitation pressing her lips to the succubus' the passion quickly returned, the doctor in-tangling her hands deep in the brunette's hair as she guide her back till they hit the table without missing a beat she grabbed the back of Bo's thighs lifting her up onto the surface. A moan escaping both of them the succubus' legs wrapping around her waist pulling her body closer.

"Lauren," she let out in a moan as the human broke off the kiss moving her lip's attention to her neck her hands sliding under Bo's tank top pulling it off. The succubus having trouble keeping a thought in her head her desire building more than anything she had felt before. The mixture of the normal kissing, touching and Lauren's ability to know exactly what to do, but on the non-normal side how hot the blonde's aura was burning unlike any time they had been together before. In fact unlike anyone's aura she had felt before. She was tore out of her thoughts by being pushed down a green eyed, desire fill Lauren looking down at her. Leaning down kissing up from the waist of her pants up to her lips another passion filled kiss the result. Bo's eyes shooting open mid kiss as she felt her strength returning at an alarming speed quickly breaking off the kiss a breathless Lauren glaring at her. "Oh my God. I'm sorry I didn't even realize I got s-so caught up in the kiss-" Her eyes widened in horror at what she thought she had done while the doctor just stood silent a hint of anger in her eyes. "Lauren?"

"N-no I'm sorry." She shook her head slowly backing away.

"Did I hurt you? I don't know what happen I've never just-"

"It wasn't you..." she trialed off as she turned and made a dash for the door leaving a confused and ashamed Bo staring at the doors.

**The Ash's Compound/Gym**

Kensi bit on her straw as she watched Hale pounding away on a heavy bag that was the closest one to the bleachers in a series of ten.

"Sexy."

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smile hitting the bag just a little harder.

"Mm-hmm." He couldn't help the over sized smile on this face stepping back from the bag a little pulling his shirt off tossing it onto the floor flexing a little making Kensi roll her eyes and giggle.

"Enough to I don't know..." He continued to hit harder than necessary enjoying the young woman ogling him. "Make it official?" His smile fading slightly at the long pause, his punches slowing. "Ne-"

"Yeah."

"What?" he questioned in disbelief hands going to his side.

"Well are you going to come and kiss me or make the cripple get up and do it?" she asked with a smile causing him to jog over to her hoping over the bottom two steps leaning down kissing her.

**Sasha's Office **

"Sasha I need to talk-" Lauren stop mid sentence the Ash glaring at her. "I'm sorry about the hitting I don't know what happened."

"It's fine. Most work out I got the entire day." She continued coldly looking through a cream colored folder.

"Okay, well I know you-"

"Can we do this later? I'm busy." Lauren's brow tensed trying not to show the hurt by Sasha's dismissive behavior.

"I really am sorry about hitting you."

"You really think that's what this is about?" She slammed the folder closed. "It's not about the hitting that was kinda hot. It's not even about the fact you did it for her, which wasn't so hot."

"Then?"

"Nothing. Hope your little lab time fun was worth it. We have work now." Lauren sighed frustration building. "Anything-"

"Stop being such a baby. God your worse than Bo."

"Wha-?" Her eyes widened looking up at the blonde in shock.

"If it bothered you so much you should have done something," her voice was flat walking around the desk. "You want me so bad you should do something other than beat up the competition."

She leaned down turning the chair so the confused woman was facing her. Maneuvering herself into the chair on top of her leaning down kissing her, the kiss a little more forceful then her previous one with Bo considering this woman hesitated but not for long quickly giving into temptation hands resting on her hips now leaning up into the passionate kiss.

"He—Whoa! Whoa! I am SO SORRY," Hale practically shouted in shock frozen in the doorway jaw almost dropped at the sight in front of him. "So so sorry I-" Lauren quickly jumped off her straightening out her clothes her face riddled with confusion. "We're gonna be heading out soon just wanted to umm..." He stopped as she pushed past him shoving him out of the way before despairing down the hall. "Man is she full of surprises."

"Yeah."

**The Ash's Compound/Gym**

"Car pools pulling out soon," Kensi informed her looking at Bo who was making her way over. "Hale went to go find you and Dr. Bad-ass."

"Dyson?"

"D-man checked out a bit ago wasn't feeling this anymore. Just between you and me I don't think he liked getting his ass handed to him by a woman and not getting a happy ending." Her smile faded a bit seeing her best friends despair ridden expression. "What happen?'

"I—I lost control. I finally—we—we were kissing and I guess I blacked out and I just felt myself getting stronger taking more chi from her then ever like if she were Dyson and I mean I didn't even ask."

"God! Is she okay? More importantly is she alive?!"

"What? Yeah I caught myself. Why wouldn't she be alive?"

"Cause I've seen Dyson after one of those heavy recharge sessions and he was pretty drained if you did Lauren then I thought..."

"N-no," she corrected raising an eyebrow her friends worry only adding to her confusion. "I don't know what happen."

"Do you think she gave it to you? It's no secret you needed to heal and pissed or not Lauren normally does what's best for you."

"No she couldn't have humans can't pass-"

"Let's skedaddle ladies. Lauren's gonna stay I think," Hale said poking his head in a large grin coming across his face the recent memory of Lauren and Sasha together popping into his train of thought.


	28. Playing God

**Chapter Twenty Eight :Playing God**

**Bo and Kensi's Apartment**

The two sat on the couch Bo flipping open and closed her phone her features riddled with disappointment while Kensi rested in the crook of the cushions trying to unwrap her leg.

"Still no Wolf or Doctor text?"

"Nope. It's a conspiracy I'm telling you they always manage to get ticked off at the same time."

"I know that you are having love life issues again and I feel for you I do. But I'm going to try and get some shut eye cause it's been over twenty four hours since I've slept." The young girl let her head fall back on the arm closing her eyes letting the welcoming feeling of sleep come over her leaving Bo staring at her phone in the silence.

*****"Tell me something about you that I don't know," Bo requested playfully as the two walked shoulder to shoulder alongside a rather large pond, fresh cut grass surrounding. **

**"Is this your effort?" Lauren raised an eyebrow giving her a "really?" look.**

**"Not good?" The succubus smiled. "Come on. I really wanna know, what's your, favorite food of all time?" She nudged the woman playfully trying to get a response. "If you tell me I might cook it for you," she paused reconsidering, "or at least attempt to."**

**"Ravioli."**

**"AH! Progress. Okay. Hmm, favorite thing to do? Other then spend time with me of course."**

**"You're on my list of favorite things? When did that happen?"**

**"Hey!" Bo let out playfully going to smack her arm which she caught pulling the succubus close to herself. "I can't believe I'm not-" She was cut off by the blonde's soft lips pressing against her own.**

**"You are. Just have to keep that ego of yours in check."*****

Bo was knocked out of her thoughts by a loud crack followed by the sight of her front door flying through the room.

"Where is she?!" Kensi much like Bo's attention flew to Sasha who stormed in, her thick features full of anger, her glare darting around the room.

"Um, that was my door."

"Where is she?" Sasha growled out again grabbing Bo by the collar pulling her over the back of the couch to her feet. "Where?" Releasing her hold.

"Did Lauren get captured again? Really?" Kensi asked rolling her eyes earning a death glare from both already heated Fae. "I'm not complaining. Honestly she's better then a gym membership. Since we've started on the nonstop 'Rescue Lauren Mission' I've lost three pounds."

"Lovely. Where is she?"

"Do you see her? Last I've seen her was back at your place working in the lab. What's happened?"

"Lauren has done something stupid so I assumed that while she was on this downward spiral of stupidity she'd come to you."

"What's happened?" Bo asked again grabbing the woman by the wrist holding her in place.

"Did you let her get captured again?" Kensi asked trying to defuse some of the building tension.

"I have never let her get captured, that's your buddy here specialty. She did something she wasn't supposed to and took off." She jerked her wrist away scowling at the succubus. "Now if you excuse me I have to go find her before Syra dose."

"What did she do?" Bo asked again panic building in the pit of her stomach.

"Lauren injected herself with the serum."

"I thought it wasn't working?"

"It's not or well it wasn't."

"Okay how about you give me an explanation that's more than three words and actually informs me of something," Bo ordered folding her arms trying her best not to show just how worried she actually was.

"If this thing isn't working then what's it matter if she took it?" the human asked repositioning herself so she was now facing them.

"Because it will work on her. Look Lauren is brilliant, more so then you probably even realize, but this serum isn't hard to make. Finding the stabilizer on the other hand though is another story and that's what we needed her for."

"So she created the stabilizer?"

"No," she huffed running her hand through her hair debating on just what to let out. "She is the stabilizer. How can I say this so you'll understand?"

"Try using very tiny words," Bo barked her worry now mixing with anger.

"Alright. No matter how potentate a disease may be there is always a percentage of people who are naturally immune to it. Lauren is one of the very, very few people whose blood is immune to ours, meaning that instead of our blood killing her cells like everyone else. Hers, like with a disease, will fight it and most likely win creating a stable serum which will work on a wider scale."

"How small a percentage we looking at chef?"

"One, maybe two percent of the world's human population," Sasha answered Kensi but her eyes never left Bo. "It's why Syra had wanted her so bad. Not only could she create a stronger strain which we were incapable of doing but she was also the last ingredient. It's why I've been trying to keep her safe and away from this."

"Well you've done an excellent job."

"We wanna compare failures here Bo cause I can promise you have a much longer list then myself."

"Why is it killing the host? I thought Fae were generally like us human folk."

"Most are. Most Fae now a days are only about thirty maybe forty percent Fae blood, the rest human, it comes from generations of mixing the blood just like when different races mix. You get lighter, different features. While it would sound smart to just use Fae blood from someone like that it's impossible. The blood would just mix maybe make the host sick, maybe nothing all together. In order to turn you would need blood that was over eighty percent pure but with blood that potent it kills the human cells almost on contact which is problem Lauren kept coming in contact with and I thought we were in the clear."

"So then how are we here?"

"Lauren being Lauren needing to be a hundred percent the threat was over had one last idea. She thought that if she tried on a strong, healthy live host that maybe it would take and with the fact she could feel the extra strength from how much Chi you've given she thought it might take just long enough for her to see if that was the problem. And if it didn't then we were in the clear there would be no way for Syra to make this. Her plan would have been a bust. Earlier before you all had arrived I caught her trying it but she told me she wouldn't."

"Then how can you be sure?"

"Well for starters she threw me across the room. And then there is the fact that her eyes continued to go from brown to green or that she was much more agitated than normal. Oh, and that I found the empty vial in her lab, other than that though nothing."

"So whats the worst-best case here?" Kensi butted in keeping her eyes on her best friend who looked as though she was ready to attack.

"Best case at this point, Lauren survives and her blood does what it's supposed to. Kills the cells enough and becomes the serum. Worst case, because of how much chi your show off best bud here gave her, her blood doesn't do what it's supposed and she, turns, for a lack of a better word."

"Well least deaths not on the table, right guys?"

"Oh no it is. But you asked for best and worst case scenarios. That falls somewhere in the middle."

'What are the chances of her dying?" Bo almost growled taking a step toward The Ash.

"All scenarios included? About a thirty percent chance. Hey! There was a zero percent chance until you decided to not listen and give her half of your chi."

"You wanna blame me for this?"

"If the ugly ass shoe fits then I guess I am." The two took a step toward each other. "You're the reason that this is so fucked. I've spent years making sure this went according to plan. Making sure she was safe. You come into the picture and screwed the pooch and just kept it going."

"What do you mean years?" she took another step forward fists clenched. Like a mack truck all of the little things that had been said and done. All the things let slip starting to run through her mind everything starting to piece itself together.

"What do you think that this all happened over night? We were planning this for years. Everything. From Lauren getting the grant. Going to the Congo. The Gurruda. Making sure The Then Ash offered her the position. Making sure he was outta the way. Your mother. Everything. And it all would'a been fine but you showed up and threw a monkey wrench into everything in normal Bo fashion."

"My mother?"

"Chill puppy lover that was all Syra. You were the one variable we didn't see coming, the one we couldn't control. She thought that with your mother back in the picture it would'a took you outta the equation along with getting rid'a the Ash but due to unforeseen circumstances I could not step into the running when the last GQ wanna be took over." Sasha studied the woman in front of her taking tiny steps back realizing she may have shared too much.

"You did this to her? Everything?! You took her life away?!"

"It had to be her."

"WHY! Why her?!"

"Because she's smart. Because she is the only one of a billion people who are immune. Because she will do what she has to, to do what's right. Because she pulled the short end of the straw, pick one. This was never supposed to go down how it has. It was supposed to be a good thing. Bring unity, give people like you who hate what they are, who want a normal life a chance. To give humans who can't walk, who are dying another chance at a better life. To eliminate the light and the dark borders so you could love who you want. Be who you want. That's what this was supposed to be."

"You wanted to play God!"

"I wanted to fix what God fucked up!" She took a step toward the younger succubus, her eyes darkening.

"It's not your place."

"Nor is scientist who experiment on people for cloning. For cures to disease. I don't see you knocking down their door. A couple years ago before you came here and got your cushy little life complete with a best friend, a boy toy, and a sense of over importance you would have jumped at the chance to be human so don't get on a soap box with me little girl." She took another step now in her face which Bo refused to back down. "Tell me when I first told you about it you didn't even contemplate it."

"I didn't"

"Bullshit. I saw it in your eyes. Underneath it all you're still the scared little girl who wanted the white picket fence in some bum-fucked town where you don't have to fight every day, where you don't have to feel disgusted with yourself every time you look in the mirror."

"Shut up!"

"Where you can actually be a whore and not have to blame it on your nature-" Sasha stumbled back into the couch at the surprising force of Bo's back hand.

"Whoa! Whoa! Enough history lesson we have a doctor to find," Kensi cut in jumping up for a second forgetting just how hurt her leg was as she hopped around the couch stand in between the two.

"She's right," Sasha responded her eyes returning to normal, swallowing her mouth full of blood. The two stared each other down for another few seconds before they both conceded and headed for the door.

"Hey, hey! Wait for the partial cripple here," Kensi called out limping as fast as she could trying to catch up to the two Fae who were already at the door frame but she quickly regretted it as Sasha spun around heading toward her.

"We don't have time for this." She grabbed the tiny human by the shoulder pulling her close their lips barely touching a small burst of her chi transferring to Kensi who was frozen still in surprise. "There now you're fine, champ." She walked away leaving the two best friends staring at each other in disbelief.

" Bo, since meeting you that's the second lady lovin' kiss I've got." She scowled as the two made their way down the stairs and to the still running car parked right in front of the door giving them hardly enough room to get out.

Kensi found herself sitting in the back seat eyes dancing between the two woman praying they didn't get into another fight at least while the car was in motion. Sasha drove silently her eyes glued on the road, her jaw clenched while Bo looked out of her window her mind slowly wondering off.

*****"So this is your idea of fun?" Lauren asked eyebrow raised turning her head to Bo who was laying next to her on the fresh cut, green grass whose eyes were focused up on the clear blue sky only a few white, fluffy clouds to keep them company.**

**"You forget in my 'human' life I was a small town dear say country girl, wasn't much to do." She finally looked over at the blonde who was now propped up on her elbows looking down at her. "Why? What was your idea?"**

**"Me? I was at the library or at home with my over priced chemistry set. I went three Halloweens as a mad scientist and one as Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde." **

**"Oh, wow!" She let out eyes widening trying not to laugh. "You know Lauren there are something's that can't be measured or explained with a chemistry set no matter how hard you try."**

**"Like?"**

**"Like...love."**

**"Actually there is a scientific study that love is a chemical-"**

**"I will seriously kick you woman if you are about to try and science up love." She paused laughing as she propped herself up now so they were face to face. "I'm sorry but something's just can't be explained and love is one of them."**

**"You're such a romantic." The blonde laughed out rolling her eyes.**

**"Not really. I am trying though, before meeting you my idea of romance was cleavage now I'm up to candles and cleavage. Baby steps."**

**"Not romantic like that. Romantic like there's always hope and the happy ending and love conquers all."**

**"Well then yes, yes I am. Aren't you?" she asked her smile fading a little as Lauren's face fell almost completely.**

**"Once I entertained the notion but lately I found it safer to believe that it's a chemical thing." She sat completely up now. "Less pain." Taking a deep breath she stood up brushing the back of her pants and shirt off before turning around and looking down at the saddened succubus. "Better get going. Trick will have a fit if we're not there soon." She reached her hand out even though it wasn't needed Bo quickly took the chance for contact. **

**"I know he's really worried about this Syra chick I don't get it we deal with baddies all the time. I kill em. I get a drink. I flirt with a beautiful doctor. End game."**

**"Another doctor in your life? Thought I only had to worry about a wolf."**

**"Oh whatever!" She laughed still holding Lauren's hand pulling her along with herself toward the car.*****

"Try and feel her."

"What?" Bo asked half confused at the order half not completely hearing what she had said.

"Try and feel her. Sense her. Even if she's changed the connection should still be there."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Just try and—I don't know how to explain it just do whatever you did the other night."

"I didn't do anything it just happened."

"Arrg. I hate kids," Sasha blurted out now glaring as Bo shrugged and her attention went back to the window.

*****"Ready?" Bo questioned pulling down her one size to small, red, spaghetti strapped top showing of a little more than just the tops of her breasts. **

**"As eager as you are while I do appreciate it is well useless. I don't think I made myself clear. Syra has a thing for blondes, so Lauren..." Trick informed the group getting a chuckle from both Hale and Kensi.**

**"What?" Lauren let out in surprise, her eyebrow raised.**

**"I don't like this," Bo replied her smile turned to a frown, folding her arms and leaning against his desk next to Kensi.**

**"No need for worry. All you have to do is sit there look beautiful which you do," Trick told her pausing to give his trade mark smile waiting for the complement to sink in. "Flirt a little and find out just how much of a threat she is."**

**"I say again I don't like this."**

**"Okay," Lauren agreed shooting the succubus a sympathetic smile before following Dyson, Hale, and Trick out into the bar. **

**"Relax Boo-Boo, blondie bear only has eyes for you," Kensi assured in a laugh nudging her best friend with her elbow. "Beside it's a one shot deal. After a lil' flirting we'll know if we get to ship her off or kill her, eit-"**

**"Killing sounds good about now."**

**"Either way physco beyoch will be outta our lives."*****

"Call Dyson tell him to round up what's left of the light Fae and meet us at Star Dust." Bo shook off her memory looking to Sasha who had given the order to Kensi.

"You think she went there?"

"I think that either way best or worst cases Lauren is highly valuable now. Syra won't let her go without a fight."

"Well guess today's as good a day as any to die," Kensi said pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"What are the chances of getting Lauren out alive?" Bo asked not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Bout the same as it actually being Lauren we find."

"Which are?"

"A fifty-fifty shot."

"Great."

*****"She's flirting. And enjoying it," Bo spoke to Kensi who sat next to her at the far end of the bar eyes fixed on the far end table where Lauren sat uncomfortably along with a overly forward Syra.**

**Trick tried not to laugh at the statement as he cleaned the bar top for the fiftieth time in ten minutes trying to be inconspicuous in his spying while Dyson and Hale hung further back shooting darts. **

**"You do not handle jealousy well buddy," she replied in a chuckle taking her shot.**

**"She just licked her lips. Did you see that? Completely sexual."**

**"Bo chill."**

**"I'm telling you she's into her."**

**"Holy shit!" she let out louder then she meant the entire group looking to the table to find the two in mid kiss. "Ooops." Bo felt her heart sink but she couldn't seem to look away. The kiss after what seemed like an eternity ending Syra whispered something before standing up and walking over to the bar smiling a Trick.**

**"Did you really think this little undercover fiasco would fool me blood boy?" **

**"I had my hopes."**

**"Really chaps my ass, you insult my intelligence this much, if I had a right mind I'd kill you all right here..." she trialed off voice softening. "But thanks to the Doc's above average kissing skills I'm not in such a death delivering mood anymore." She winked at the oldest Fae before walking the short distance to Bo where Kensi made sure to stay in front of her hand reached behind herself resting on the succubus' stomach as if that would hold her. "Nothing personal kid, I don't respect anyone's territory." She gave a wink before strutting off toward the exit running her hand across Dyson's chest as she past him on her way out.**

**"I know this is serious and all but..." Kensi looked around to her group of friends. "Did she just say chaps my ass?"*****

Bo was brought back to reality the sound of the back door slamming as Kensi got out. Taking a breath she looked over to Sasha who was already looking at her.

"I want you to understand that there is no guarantee that Lauren will be Lauren and if she's not then there is a chance that I may need to k-"

"You worry about your sister and I'll worry about Lauren, understand." Sasha smiled to herself as the two got out of the car walking over to meet Kensi who was already waiting outside of the entrance rather impatiently.

The three paused looking amongst each other hearts racing before they entered. The usually popular night club all but dead. The dance floor deserted with the exception of three randomly scattered lifeless bodies.

"Like your girlfriend's work?" the three nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of Syra's voice, looking up to find her empty eyes peering down at them.


	29. All or Nothing Prt 1

**Chapter Twenty Nine : All Or Nothing Part. One**

Syra stood on the metal landing of the staircase hands firmly griping the railing peering down at the tiny group of fearful women looking back up at her. Her eyes while still their normal color, a dangerous combination of excitement and murder. For the first time she was not dressed formally only a pair of black jeans and a matching color tank. While she was a slender woman she was obviously more built then both Bo and Sasha. A wide smile covered her face as she let her words sink in.

"She has so much anger inside her I'm surprised it hasn't surfaced until now."

"It's not too late. Just let us have Lauren and we'll leave peacefully," Sasha pleaded her eyes locked on the three lifeless bodies in front of them.

"God! A couple months with them and you've turned into a teletubbie. Peace, forgiveness and all that bullshit. What happened to my sister?"

"I've grown." She finally tore her eyes away from the three moving to her sister. "But don't mistake my kindness for weakness."

"I understand that there's family issues to be worked out and I can find you a number to a great therapist but can we get to the issue," Bo blurted out more toward her on-again-off-again ally then anyone.

"How sweet you two showing up together." Syra's gaze went to Bo who was struggling to keep a straight face while her eyes rested on the lifeless three. "Has she told you her roll in all of this?"

"She knows," Sasha replied before the young succubus had a chance her jaw clenching.

"Really?" Syra snorted in amusement moving her gaze from her sister back to Bo. "In her recent confession did she happen to tell you that it's all been a lie?"

"She did."

"Hm, did she also tell you that our first encounter was her idea knowing Lauren would play into it? That she's in love with little Miss. Perfect. That the night in the woods she didn't save you." She let out another laugh her smile growing wider as she watched Bo glare at her sister in building rage. "Guess she left out that part. I said it would be fine for Dr. Lewis to be offered a job with us, I knew she'd accept, after all she can't stand to be out of the lab for long. But my sister here just couldn't stand the competition. Tell me Bo, do you even know for a fact that she's not still in it with me now?" She paused again knowing each word caused more and more doubt. "How do you know that it wasn't my sister who gave Lauren the serum? That this wasn't all just part of the plan?" The succubus gave The Ash one last look over her mind and heart telling her two different things.

"Kensi wait outside for Dyson and the rest," The Ash ordered which the human quickly obliged to but not before looking to her best friend for approval first which came in a simple nod. "Go find her she'll be down stairs somewhere." Bo contemplated the order for a minute before heading toward the all too familiar door. "Bo." The succubus turned only a few feet from the door. "Remember it's not the Lauren you know."

"And remember what I said." She kept eye contact just long enough to make sure her point was gotten before disappearing behind the door.

"Guess that ruins any chance of a friendship there huh?"

"Do you plan to play games or are we going to finish this."

"Such a kill joy." Without warning the older of the two jumped over the railing and lunged at Sasha in one swift movement but she was too fast as she spun out of the way Syra hitting the wall with enough force to dent in but it didn't slow her down. Turning around, taking a step forward as she dusted herself off. "You've gotten quicker. A quality I'm sure the good Doc doesn't appreciate too much." Sasha threw up her left hand to deflect a hard right punch, hissing Syra dropped low and tried to sweep her legs out from underneath her but she kept up bringing both of her feet hard into her sister's chest before landing back on her feet. Her face unlike her sister's remained flat getting no enjoyment from this.

"Let it go. It's over."

"Never!" She laughed out followed by a series of spinning kicks each one harder than the last until the light Fae had no choice but to drop her defense, her forearm cracking at the last blow. Syra jumping at the chance grabbed the girl by the back of her neck nails digging deep into flesh blood tickling down their skin. "How's that feel?" she asked pushing her face down to meet her rising knee three times before letting her fall onto her back, The Ash quickly using her feet to kick herself back sliding across the dance floor. Just as her body came to a stop she rolled out of the way as Syra's fist came down obliterating the floor where her head had just been. She let out a growl trying to pull her bloody fist out but Sasha was already on her feet delivering a single kick to the face setting her free from the hold sending her on her back sliding across the floor taking some of it with herself.

"How's that feel?" Sasha kept her distance trying to catch her second wind suddenly the fact that she hadn't fed in days becoming very much a factor.

**Underneath Star Dust**

"Okay when this is over you are definitely taking me out to dinner." Bo let out forcing a smile as she cautiously approached Lauren who stood at the bottom of the stairs. The succubus eyes widening as they fell on her lover who was dressed unlike she had ever seen her, as if she had went shopping in her own closet. Tight leather pants that showed off every curve some that she wasn't even aware were there until now. Another tight white button down shirt that had the bottom one and top three buttons undone showing off her red bra amongst a hint of other things, the sleeves stopping just below her elbows. "Wearing that." She managed to tear her eyes away from the doctor's body moving to her face. Her makeup much thicker than normal her lips a dark red and out lined while she had on a heaver then normal coat of eyeliner that made her piercing, almost glowing, light green eyes stand out even more.

"Can never take your mind out of the gutter."

"Not when I'm around you," she joked hesitantly her heartbeat starting to increase with each second that passed.

"Me. Dyson. Anything with a heartbeat." She shrugged as she begun circling the succubus like a lion circling it's pray.

"What were you a vulture in another life and forgot to tell me?" she attempted to joke again quickly seeing that this was not the road to take. Her deep brown eyes locked on the green ones.

"So predictable Bo. Tell me do you ever get tired of living the same lies over and over and over again?"

"I understand that you don't understand what you're feeling-"

"Oh don't Dr. Phil me you have no idea what I'm feeling. You never do," her tone got harsher and her eyes lighter sending shivers down the succubus spine as she now followed the blonde's lead moving in the opposite direction. "But enlighten me. Tell me how I'm feeling."

"I-I know your scared and hurt-"

"Scared? No that's you," just as the words past her lips she almost leapt forward Bo jumping back on instinct. "Hurt? I don't feel anything anymore it's all gone. You always whined about this. How hard it is. This is probably the best thing to ever happen to me. Now I can truly understand why you never cared."

"Lauren this isn't you. It's the hunger talking you just gotta fight it," the brunette pleaded her heart aching deep in her chest as Sasha's words just kept replying in her head. "We just need to get you out of here and we can fix this. Reverse it. Sasha-" Bo stopped herself this time the look of rage over the blonde's face scaring her more than anything she had seen in her three years of Fae life.

"Hm, Sasha," her voice dropped again lower then she had ever heard it before it was husky and filled with disgust.

"Oh God, you know." Lauren tilted her head to the side studying the Fae both now frozen in place. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes which only earned a snort from the angry woman who turned toward the door causing Bo to reach out and grab her wrist knowing exactly where she was heading. Her heart, like her mind, racing knowing that if "this" Lauren went at The Ash she would make good on her promise. "I'm so sorry." Bo's grip was strong and rough as she pulled her to a stop but she underestimated the woman's new strength as she returned the hold pulling the succubus to herself.

"You think you're sorry now?" That was the last thing she heard as she found herself flying into the stairs her head smacking against the edge of one of the steps. Trying to shake the pain of she brought her eyes to the furious blond who was making her way toward her.

**Up Stairs**

A blood covered Sasha tried to block her sister series of devastating blows one right after another until her arms could no longer take the unrelenting punishment dropping to her sides, she tried to use her normally quick feet work to dodge out of the way but the almost undamaged Syra was too fast grabbing her younger sister by the back of the neck spinning her around once before slamming her face first into the floor. A loud snap followed, both from the floor splitting and from the light Fae's cheek bone. Syra dropped to her knees next to her grabbing a hand full of hair pulling her head up the girl's eyes hardly able to stay open.

"You've lost," Syra whispered giving The Ash's hair another rough tug pulling her head up even more so she had a better view of the sight around them, a mix of light and dark Fae in their own brutal fight with more than half of the light doing just about as bad as she was. "You know despite everything I was contemplating giving you another chance to come back." She slammed her face down again another snap this time coming from Sasha's nose. "But then like a gift from God, well if I believed in him, Lauren came to me." She couldn't help but laugh as the defeated woman tried with every ounce of strength she had left to grab behind herself at the woman. "She's strong, for a second I thought she might even pull threw but all I had to do was tell her all about your little explorations." She stood up placing her foot down on the back of the girl's neck. "The fact it was all your plan." She pressed down harder the sound of her coking on blood interrupting her. "Should have seen how quick the rage built inside her. You and Bo are a dangerous mix and instead of having to get either of you I have it all in one very sexy package. Just imagine all the thing I'm gonna do to her-" The dark Fae easily grabbed Kensi by her face with a single hand as she felt the young human's attack coming before she even got near. "Sorry cupcake." With a simple flick of the wrist the girl went flying through the air until she hit the bar falling to the ground motionless the sight distracting Hale who saw from the landing above trying desperately to shake the Fae he was fighting off but it was too late, he wasn't fast enough. Syra looked behind herself shooting the siren a smile before turning back down to The Ash. "Goodbye sis." She bore the ball of her foot down harder until she felt the woman beneath her slowly stop struggling and soon stop moving altogether.

**Down Stairs**

"How does it feel? To be helpless. To know there is absolutely nothing you can do?" The words barely registered as she finally managed to push herself up onto her hands and knees spitting out a mouth full of blood pain pulsing through her body in never ending waves. "Welcome to how I felt." Her body trembled as she struggled to support herself, the sound of nearing footsteps turning her stomach. Her mind and heart in a vicious battle over knowing what she might have to do, what the right thing was, and knowing she wasn't strong enough to do it. She flipped onto her back with the help of Lauren's foot meeting her ribs twice, the first just cracking them the second doing the trick. She tried to curl herself in a ball to block the attacks but the pain from her ribs and stomach made it impossible so she had no choice but to welcome whatever was going to happen next. She clenched her jaw at the pain as she felt the blonde kneel down her knee and shin pressing her body weight down onto Bo's stomach. The succubus tried to squirm out from underneath her as she watched the blonde reach behind herself and pulling the small blade from the succubus' own boot. "So predictable," Lauren's words a cool whisper as she leaned down more Bo's hands pushing up at the woman's shoulders as she felt the blade resting against her stomach.

"Lauren," the name escaped past her lips as her building tears slowly slid from the corner of her eyes down her cheeks her heart braking as she felt the growing pressure of the blade against her skin. Her once semi powerful push eased and turned into a grip holding the woman's shoulders bracing for what was about to happen. A moan of pain escaped as she felt the sharp tip break skin her body tensing. Her grip tightened as the metal slid in deeper her eyes locked on Lauren's despite being as bright as they were she had never seen a deader gaze then the one she was met with. Her left hand slowly released its hold falling to the ground beside herself, her right going to the blonde's cheek her body relaxing as she felt the blade slide deeper the thick, warm liquid quickly covering her stomach. The touch breaking as her hand slid off falling to her stomach another whimper escaping . Her teary eyes remained locked on the doctor's as she slid her hand across the short distance of her stomach grabbing Lauren's wrist as tight as she could manage. Her heart winning the battle as she took a sharp deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but her voice cracked before any words could be formed as she could no longer suppress another whimper, "Finish it."


	30. All or Nothing Prt 2

**Chapter Thirty Thirty : All Or Nothing Part 2**

"What?" Lauren's brow tensed with confusion at the succubus' words.

"I can't—kill you. It's clear it has to be one of us-" she swallowed the lump in her throat, the pain in her gut and in her heart making it hard to have a single clear thought. "I can't do it."

"Shut up!" Bo's body jerked a slightly in surprise by the yell. The blonde's face tightening at the words but the succubus could swear the glowing green orbs dimmed ever so slightly.

"I-I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and that it's taken everything to show me just what you've meant to me. I'm so sorry they did this to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be better. I'm sorry I couldn't save you like you've saved me." Her tears free falling again as she gripped the doctor's wrist tighter.

"I said shut up!"

"I'm sorry that you're in so much pain a-and if I could I take it from you—."

"I'm not in pain. The Lauren you're holding onto is already gone," she bit back clenching her jaw to keep her face emotionless even though it began to soften just a little, so little that Bo would probably be the only person in the world to catch it.

"N-No you're not. Otherwise I'd be dead al-already."

"You're wrong."

"Then end it," she let out in what could be mistaken as a plea as she used what little strength was left to push the blonde's hand down surprised to find force pushing back up, not enough to remove the blade just enough so that it prevented her from pushing it any deeper into herself. "Lauren, finish it." She released her grip her eyes shutting as she took small shallow breaths feeling the woman's weight increase. Another sharp wave of pain rushed over her, just as it did there was no longer a weight crushing her nor a sharp blade buried in her.

**Up Stairs**

Sasha felt her strength slipping away much like her pain. The sounds of the battle surrounding them slowly quieting around her. Her once pounding heart coming to a slow as her mind began to clear. All her worries, all her fears, her anger drifting away. Her body went still as what was left of her fight drifted off. Just barely did she feel Syra's foot slip under her kicking her onto her back, even though her eyes were wide open she could hardly see as her sister placed her foot down on her throat. Just as the light Fae made peace with what was about to take place she saw a blur of white fur fly through the air latching onto her sister causing her to stumble back.

Syra hissed out in pain a loud growl following from both herself and wolf-Dyson as he bore his teeth deep into her shoulder, her hands gripping his body her sharp nails digging into his back her palms pressing into his ribs. She growled again, her eyes changing to black abysses as "fangs" of her own showed. Tightening her grip she heard a yelp and in that instant she ripped the animal off of herself earning a yell of pain and anger in response. Holding the struggling dog out at arm's length animal still in pain snapping at her only missing her face by a millimeter. With a grin she threw him across the room the wolf hitting the already dented wall near the exit with such force he returned to human form before he even made it to the floor. She let out another growl as she walked back over to her sister lifting her leg to deliver the final blow. Much to both of their surprise Sasha caught the attack just before it made contact giving a rough twist the bone snapped with a loud pop, and another pop as she twisted the leg again this time the brake in her knee before she shoved to woman back. She pushed herself up as quickly as she could shaking off her own pain as she saw her sister trying to brake her own leg back into place.

A low growl escaping from her as she leapt forward grabbing Syra by the face head butting her twice both hissing in pain. The Ash slammed her foot down on Syra's newly broken ankle as the dark Fae reached up following suit grabbing her by the face only she pushed her thumbs into the woman's eyes, causing Sasha to repeat her previous action this time both retreated from their attack but only for a moment.

"If I knew fuckin' with the Doc brought out this much fight in you I would'a done it sooner." Syra let out in a combination of a laugh and growl as she grabbed the younger of the two by the throat trying to throw her to the floor but found herself crashing down along with her as the Ash was quick enough to grab her arm to pull her down with herself. The two rolled across the floor exchanging messy blows as each tried to get the upper hand until Sasha managed to gain it, pushing her sister onto the floor a leg on each side of her, her knees and shins bearing down on other Fae's hands and forearms, while the rest of her dead weighted on her chest. "Now that was hot! Almost enough to make me forget about my no incest policy." Syra paused spitting blood out before turning her attention back to the woman on top of her. "Sasha we know how this will play out, you'll try and kill me and you won't be able to. It's not in you." The Ash looked down the words and her pain starting to register her rush of adrenaline fading. "Let me up!" she snarled trying to push up startling the light Fae, braking her hold just a little.

**Down Stairs**

"Wh-what am I doing?" Bo's eyes slowly flutter open locking on the ceiling as she heard Lauren's cracking voice followed by a small clink which she could only assume was her blade falling to the floor. "What am I doing?" this time the words were followed by distancing footsteps, taking another small breath she clenched her stomach as she slowly sat up teary eyes meeting a frightened and confused Lauren who was beginning to tremble, her now light green eyes focused on her blood covered hands. "Bo?" her tone now much softer and full of pain, a tone the succubus had become to know too well. "Bo wh-whats happening to me?" Her eyes moved from her hands to the brunette who was now trying to make it to her feet.

"I-I don't know." She couldn't help but to let out a groan of pain as she made it to her feet, her hands gripping her side trying to stop the bleeding. "It's gonna be okay though I promise," she let out helplessly trying to hold back her tears taking a step toward the blonde.

"No it's not." The succubus doubled over in pain but she kept her eyes on the other woman hearing her once vulnerable tone hardening much like her face. "It's not okay." Her darkening eyes reverting to a much lighter shade.

"Lauren please..."

"All of it, none of it's been real. Seven years of my life and not one thing was my choice." Bo felt her heart breaking all over again as she saw her Lauren slowly slipping away.

"I was, we were," her words were almost a sob as the pain in her chest made it hard to breath her body now fully trembling what was left of her strength fading with every second. "Maybe everything else was planed. Maybe none of that was real. But I was the one thing they didn't control. You and me. That was real."

"You're lying."

"N-no. We, it was painful and flawed and full of so many bad choices, so much hurt but it was real. What we felt. Everything we did, wrong or right that was us. Not Syra. Not Sasha. Not some crazy, evil plan just us." Bo shut her eyes tightly trying to stop her tears, standing up straight the best she could taking another step toward Lauren. "See even now it's us. Their game may be what put us here but it's us Lauren we can decide what happens now. Don't let them win, not again." A stray tear fell down the blonde's cheek, her fists and jaw clenching to the point of pain as she took two steps forward before kicking the knife over to Bo who stopped it with her own foot.

"Do what you're supposed to."

"I can't..."

"Do it! You said you wanted my pain to end. End it! You did it for Nadia do it for me."

"I can't kill you! I won't!" She took a step back fear written over her face at what was being asked of her. "Maybe it's selfish but I can't live in a world where you're not in it."

"Dammit Bo! Do what's right! Do what you're supposed to!" she yelled her voice cracking as she tried to keep her composer.

"I-I can't." She kicked the blade back but before it even reached the woman she found herself being slammed into the wall the blonde's shaking hands on her chest not only holding her in place but also up at this point up. "I can't," she repeated in a sobbing whisper.

"Why?! Why can't you do right by me just once?" Tears where now freely falling from her dark, emerald green eyes.

"Because I love you!" her voice like her body trembled. "I love you so much that it hurts! So much that it scares me. So much that I'd rather die than live without you!" her voice cracked as she brought up her weak arms grabbing Lauren's tightly trying to hold herself up as she felt her legs buckling. "Pl-please fight. Fight this. You're the strongest person I've ever meet I know you can beat it. Please, I'm begging you."

"No," she choked out in a sob as the two fell to the floor. "No." Bo cupped the woman's damp cheek bringing her face up so their eyes met.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much, but I do." Her eyes closed as her hand slid behind Lauren's neck as tilted her head forward slightly so their foreheads were resting on each others. "Please. Please, we can do this together. Just—please."

"To-together?" the succubus eyes slowly opened to Lauren's whispering plea, a soft small smile coming to her lips greeted by slowing tears as she found herself staring into warm, chestnut colored eyes.

"Together," she promised letting her eyes close again as she wrapped her arms around her in a weak embrace, the doctor letting her head rest on the woman's shoulder soft sobs escaping as she pulled the woman closer to herself.

**Up Stairs**

Sasha closed her eyes as she used her left hand to cover her sister's nose and mouth using the other to support herself the best she could a sharp pain piercing her heart as she felt the woman beneath her struggling. Leaning down she kept her eyes closed, her lips just inches from her ear, whispering simply, "I'm sorry" before her grip tightened, with a simple flick of her wrist and a crack Syra went motionless. Taking a breath her eyes fluttered open looking down at her sister's almost innocent face, leaning down again she placed a soft kiss to her forehead before rolling off onto her back, fighting the urge of tears playing at her eyes she shook them off tilting her head up looking behind herself to the bar were Hale sat cradling a still Kensi. "Shit," she whispered to herself, pushing herself up before limping over to the two. Looking sympathetically at the siren. "I-is she-?

"No." He shook his head before his attention went back to the young human holding her close to himself.

She nodded before looking around the almost demolished club still bodies all around unable to distinct between who was dead and who was just unconscious but one thing was undeniable, they had somehow won. Syra was dead and what had been left of her followers had escaped some time in between their last round, only a few beaten light Fae remained standing trying to regroup and aid the others. A large, dark skinned Fae she had remembered from her "pep talk" had been kneeling over Dyson. The Ash tilted her head trying to see his status which she was quickly answered by a thumbs up from the Fae.

"Dammit," she let out once again to herself as she hobbled over to the door, doing her best to make it down the stairs without falling down them. She halted as she reached the base of the landing hand resting against the wall to support herself.

"Together," she heard Bo's voice as she watched the two embrace each other.

A sad smile coming over her lips, as she felt a wave of pain pull at her heart but also a wave of relief knowing that even though Lauren wasn't hers she was safe. Coming out of her thoughts she found Bo's eyes locked on hers, filled with an emotion she couldn't quite define but it was enough to send chills down her spine.

After what seemed like an eternity Bo finally let her gaze drop, burring her face in the blonde's shoulder. True she knew they should get up and go. Get as far away from this place as possible. As well as hurry and heal so she could focus on her lover, on whether or not it was actually over, if she was okay but yet she couldn't move nor did she want to at least for another minute after everything a minute was understandable, right. Inhaling the woman's sweet scent she smiled instinctively, kissing the woman's neck softly before relaxing back into the safe embrace.

_'__M__aybe just one more minute__,__'_ she thought to herself as she let the world fade away around them.

**THE END**


End file.
